Why I Never Stopped Loving You
by Ashtyn Cena-Orton
Summary: Allyson thought that she had found "the one." He cheated on her. Will Ally ever be happy again?
1. Vowing To Be Happy

**ONLY ALLYSON, HAILEE, AND CASSANDRA ARE MINE!**

**I can't wait to see how you guys react to this story. I have only written the first chapter, but I love it already. **

**Please Read and Review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>December 31, 2008 - 9 am<strong>

Christmas is a day filled with happiness and good cheer. It is supposed to be that way anyway. This year, my Christmas was filled with pain and misery. At least on the inside it was. I vowed to be happy for my four year old daughter, Hailee Nicole. I would not ruin her Christmas. I looked over at Hailee. She was sitting with one of her cousins on the couch. They were waiting for their presents. I looked at my brother, who was wearing a Santa hat. I couldn't help but laugh at how dorky he looked.

"It is good to see you laughing. Even if it is at the expense of your brother." My sister-in-law said coming up beside me, holding her baby.

"You can't help but laugh at him. Especially when he is acting like a dork." My eyes wandered back to Hailee. She was smiling and so excited. She was bouncing in her seat. I turned back to my sister-in-law, with tears in my eyes.

"How am I supposed to do this, Steph? How am I supposed to be happy for my daughter when I am completely miserable inside?" Yep, my sister-in-law is none other than the Billion Dollar Princess, Stephanie McMahon.

"I don't know, Ally. But you will find the strength. Paul and I are here for you. Just remember that. We love you." She gave me a hug.

"I know and I love you guys too." I returned her hug.

"Come on, Mommy. We are going to open presents now." Hailee stated, pulling on my hand. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's see if you have been a good girl this year." I said, as I picked her up and swung her in the air. She giggled as only a four year old can. I found myself truly smiling. I sat down with Hailee on my lap. Paul passed out the presents. After he had passed them all out, we opened them. I laughed as Hailee started jumping in my lap because of the Barbies that Uncle Paul and Aunt Steph had gotten for her.

"I think that it is time to clean up our mess. What do you think, Hailz?" I said after we had finished unwrapping all the presents. She looked at me.

"Not yet, Mommy. I have a present for you." She got off of my lap. She ran to the tree and grabbed a rolled up paper from in between the branches of the tree. She ran back to me.

"Here, Mommy." She handed me the paper. I unrolled it. I stopped breathing as I looked at the picture. She had drawn a picture of her dad, her, and I.

"Do you like it, Mommy?" She asked. I let our a huge breath and looked at her.

"Of course I like it. Thank you, sweetie." I leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She sat on the floor with Aurora and started playing with her Barbies. I looked down at the picture. I felt myself starting to lose it. I got off of the couch and went out to the kitchen. I laid the picture down on the counter, and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Paul came up beside me and looked at Hailee's drawing. I turned around so my back was now leaning back against the counter.

"How can I be so in love with someone and hate him with everything that is in me, at the same time?" I looked over at him.

"Because he is the love of your life and he betrayed you."

"Why did he have to do it? We had the perfect life. Is this my fault? Was I not good enough for him?"

"Don't Ally. Don't blame yourself for this. It is in no way your fault. I don't know why he did it. For that answer, you are going to have to ask him?" Paul replied.

"Never! I don't want to ask him anything. Now that we are divorced, what he does is none of my business."

"He is still Hailee's father."

"It is because he is Hailee's father that I am civil to him. I want my daughter to be happy. Being with her father makes her happy, so I will deal with him."

"What time is he supposed to pick her up?"

"He is supposed to be here at noon. Then I will pick her up on Monday." Just then Hailee came running into the kitchen.

"Is it time for Daddy to pick me up?" She asked, excitedly.

"In a couple of hours, sweetie. Why don't you and I play together until daddy gets here." I suggested. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the living room. I played with Aurora and Hailee until the doorbell rang. Paul answered the door.

"Daddy!" Hailee said, as she saw her father come into the living room. She ran over to him.

"Hi, princess." He said, scooping her up into his arms and giving her a kiss on the cheek. I stood up. I looked at him.

"Allyson." He said.

"Randy." I replied. That's right, My ex-husband, and Hailee's father is Randal Keith Orton. "I'll get her things." I went up to the room that we shared while we were visiting Paul and Steph. I carried the stuff out to Randy's car. I grabbed her booster seat out of my car and put it into his. I went back into the house.

"I could have done that." Randy stated.

"I handled it on my own. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." I went over and gave Hailee a kiss.

"I love you, baby. I will see you in a few days. Have fun with Daddy."

"I love you, too." She replied.

"Ally." Randy said, touching my arm. My arm instantly tingled where he touched it.

"Don't touch me. You lost the right to touch me when you tore this family apart." I wrenched my arm away from his grasp and looked into his eyes. After a short period, I ran upstairs to my room. I ran to my window and watched as Randy put Hailee in the car. He opened his door and then looked up at my window. What I saw ripped my heart open even more. He had tears running down his cheeks. I watched through my own tears as he climbed into the driver's seat and drove away.

I stood there continuing to look out the window. I thought about Randy. Paul was right. Randy is the love of my life. I met him through Paul, during their Evolution days. I was still in college at the time. After I finished college, Vince hired me to be in the Public Relations Department. I had been John Cena's PR rep. Randy and I grew closer. We started dating and I became pregnant. We got married on May 25, 2004. Hailee was born on October 10, 2004. We had been happy, very happy. Then almost a year ago things changed. Randy became distant. He would snap at me for no reason. I planned a romantic evening for us. He wouldn't even touch me that night. We got into this huge fight. What came out during that fight was something that I never expected to hear. Randy had cheated on me with Michelle McCool two months before that. It had only been the one time, but it was enough. Randy had shattered my perfect world. I took Hailee and went back to our house in Missouri. I packed mine and Hailee's things and headed to Paul's and Steph's house. I filed for divorce a week later. After the divorce had been finalized, I had taken some time to get myself together. Then I went back to Missouri. I bought a house 30 minutes away from Randy, so that Hailee could see him. Even though Randy and I were no longer together, I wasn't going to keep him away from his daughter. Just because my heart had been ripped from my chest, that didn't mean my daughter's had to be, too. I hadn't gone back to work since the divorce. So the only time that I saw Randy was when we exchanged Hailee from one to the other. More times than I cared to think about, I would remember the good times that we shared. There were days that I ached for Randy. I knew that I would never love another man the way that I loved, and still love Randy. I turned as there was a knock on the door.

"John is here to see you." Paul said. I smiled. John had become my best guy friend. I followed Paul downstairs. I saw John standing in the living room talking to Steph.

"Hi, Johnny." I said. He turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"Hi, Ally." I went to him and we hugged. "I brought a present for you." I looked around. I didn't see any present.

"Where is it? I don't see a wrapped package."

"That is because I am not a package, and I can't be wrapped." I heard from behind me. I gasped and spun around.

"Cass!" I exclaimed as I ran to my best friend. We hugged.

After we stopped hugging, she said, "Has my idiot of a cousin been here yet?"

"Yes. He was here about an hour ago."

"Good. I still haven't forgiven him for being so stupid." She was getting very upset.

"Calm down, Cassandra." John warned. "It isn't good for the baby."

"The baby is fine. I am very mad at Randy for hurting my best friend. How he could cheat on Ally with someone like Michelle McCool is beyond me." I smiled as Cass stood up for me against her cousin. Cassandra Orton had been my best friend for about as long as I had known John. They had been dating at the time that I had started being John's PR rep. They were now married and she was seven months pregnant. I hadn't seen her in a couple of months. She was usually on the road with John.

"I am so glad that you are still my friend after everything that has happened between Randy and I."

"You are my best friend. I will always be your friend. I love Randy, I really do, but he has ruined the best thing that has ever happened to him. But let's not get me started on that. I came here to spend some time with my best friend. So let's sit down and talk." John, Cassie, Paul, Steph, and I sat in the living room and talked. Aurora and Murphy were taking a nap. After they got up from their naps, we were going over to Vince and Linda's for Christmas dinner.

"Ally, have you thought about going back to work.?" Cassie asked.

"I think about it all the time." I replied, honestly.

"Then why haven't you gone back?" John wondered.

"Because I would always see Randy. It hurts to see him now and I only see him a few times a month. I can't imagine how much it is going to hurt to see him all the time. It doesn't help matters that Hailee looks like him, either. Every time I look at her I see Randy. It rips my heart out every time."

"Of course it is going to hurt, but you love your job. Dad has been wondering if you are ever going to come back to work."

"Think about Hailee, too. She hardly gets to see Randy as it is. She will get to see him all the time if you go back to work. You know how much she loves Randy." Paul added.

"Yeah, I do know." I thought about it for a few minutes. "Okay, I guess I am going back to work." I smiled. Cassie hugged me.

"Now I can spend time with my best friend, instead of always having to stay in the hotel room. John never lets me go to the arena with him anymore." Cass stated.

"For some reason, you always end up there anyway." John accused.

"It is boring being in a room all by yourself all day long. Besides I am pregnant, not sick."

"I am just worried about you and the baby." John said.

"I know and I love you for it. But I know when to take it easy. I want this baby as much as you do, so I will not put her in danger. Trust me." Cass stated, taking his hand.

"I do not trust you and I love you, too." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. When they looked back at me, I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

"What is the matter, Ally?" John asked.

"I was just remembering Randy being the same way as you are, when I was pregnant with Hailee. I'll be okay." Just then Murphy started crying. "I'll get her." I said, getting up from the couch and going to the nursery.

"Why did your best friend have to be so stupid?" Cassie asked John.

"I don't know, babe. I wish that there was something that we could do for Ally. She is still hurting so much."

"Will she ever get over Randy?" Cassie wondered.

"I don't know. But I am thinking that she won't. I know that Randy hurt her very badly. I also know that he regrets it with everything that is in him. I am not making excuses for him. I wanted to kill him, but we all make mistakes. The only time that I have ever seen Allyson truly happy is when she was with Randy. I can't help hoping that Randy and Allyson will find their way back to each other." Paul stated.

"with a love like the love that they share, they may do just that." Steph stated. "Aurora should be waking up soon, so we should be getting ready to go to mom and dad's."

Everyone worked together to get things done. When Aurora woke up at 2:30, we headed over to Vince and Linda's. We opened more presents and we had dinner around 5. I told Vince that I was going back to work. He was happy. I, on the other hand, was wondering if I was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is it for Chapter 1.<strong>

**I have so many ideas going around in my head for this story.**

**Please read and review to let me know what you think.**

**Thanks**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan (Brandy)**


	2. Randy's Birthday

**ONLY ALLYSON, HAILEE, CASSANDRA, AND JJ ARE MINE!**

**Well, it sure has been a while since I have added a chapter. I had to take some Summer classes for my degree. I have a few weeks off until the Fall semester starts, so I thought that I would work on the story.**

**First I would like to send special thanks to the following people for reading and reviewing the last chapter:**

**Christina89, TheFutureMrsAlexRiley, WWEGURL, Yankees01, grleviathan, AngelsDestiny22, la danza della vita, KimmieCena, msgemgem, ObsessedWithCenton, thekatie93, Lexii Loves You, Italiana30, Gh3ttO-ROck3r, mrs.a87, CenationRKOFreak, Jodie54, VenomousAngel13, cassiemanson, wwefaneam41**

**Thanks for being so amazing.**

**Now onward to Chapter 2.**

****RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO****

**3 Months Later – April 1st**

It was 6 pm. We were in the hotel banquet room having a birthday party for Randy. I hadn't wanted to come but Hailee had wanted me to. I was sitting at a table with John, Cassie, Steph, and Paul. I was holding J.J., or John, Jr. He had been born two months earlier. John and Cassie were very happy. I had started working again and I was happy. Of course I saw Randy more often, but I was used to it. Hailee was even happier because she got to see her daddy all the time now.

"How is work going, Ally?" Paul asked.

"It's going good. I didn't know how I was going to like being a PR rep for New Nexus, but it is okay. I thought that Phil (CM Punk) would be a jerk, but he is actually pretty nice."

"Are you talking about the same Phil that I am thinking about? Because the Phil that I know, is not a nice man." John stated.

"He is to me. Maybe he is changed." I said.

"Or maybe he is just using you to get to Randy." Cassie stated.

"Why would he do that? He knows that Randy and I aren't together anymore."

"Just be careful, Ally." Steph warned.

"I will be." I gave JJ to Cassie and then got up to go get something to drink. On the way to the drinks, I heard Hailee laughing. I turned toward the sound. She was sitting by Randy and he was tickling her. It reminded me of times when he would tickle Hailee, and she would come running to me. I would wrap my arms around her to protect her. Randy would start tickling me and we would all three laugh. I felt a tear hit my cheek as I thought about how much I wanted our family back. Randy lifted his eyes and I saw the smile on his face. He looked around. Our eyes met. I knew that I should have looked away, but like always, his eyes drew me in. I always got lost in his eyes. There was just something about them. In fact, his eyes were what drew me to him in the first place. He was the first one to look away. Hailee was saying something to him. I closed my eyes and more tears slipped down my cheeks.

"He isn't worth it." Phil said, coming up beside me. I turned to him.

"It just hurts. I am never going to get over him." I stated.

"If I have anything to say about it, you will." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I cried into his chest. I couldn't see the smirk that he had on his face.

****RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO****

**RANDY'S POV**

I looked up from talking to Hailee. I looked over and saw Allyson in someone's arms. I instantly got angry when I saw that she was in Phil's arms. I didn't know what his plans were, but I knew that they weren't good. I knew that he was going to hurt Ally. I had to talk to her about Phil. I just hoped that she would listen to me. I knew that it was going to be easier said than done. Ally never talked to me unless it had to do with Hailee.

There were so many things that I needed to say to her. I had made the biggest mistake of my life when I cheated on Allyson with Michelle. I had ruined a perfect thing. I had hurt the woman that I love more than anything. I had taken Hailee's happy family from her. If I could take back the night that I ruined our family, I would. But I can't. But I can be there for Hailee and continue to try to be in a more civil relationship with Ally. I love Ally and I always will. Someday I hope that we can be what we once were. For now I am happy to have my daughter in my life.

"Daddy?" Hailee said, patting my leg. I smiled at her.

"What, princess?" I asked.

"I want to go see mommy." I stood up and picked her up. I looked for Ally. She was just heading back to her table. I started going to the table.

"Hi, mommy." Hailee said as we stepped up to the table.

"Hi, sweetie." Ally said, smiling at her. "Are you having fun?" I put Hailee down on the floor, so she could go see Ally. She ran over to Ally and Ally picked her up. I sat down next to John.

"Can we have cake now?" Hailee asked.

"Not yet, baby. In a little while, okay?" Ally answered.

"Okay, momma. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." I watched as Ally and Hailee hugged.

"Can I color?" Hailee asked.

"Of course."

Ally grabbed Hailee's backpack and pulled out her coloring book and crayons. Hailee started coloring, while Ally started talking to Cassie. I started talking to John. Every once in a while I would feel someone watching me. When I would look up, I would see Ally moving her head so she was looking at Hailee's coloring. A few minutes later I looked up again. This time Ally didn't move her head fast enough and our eyes met. I saw the hurt in her eyes . She may have been able to fool the others, but she couldn't fool me. She never could. What I saw in her eyes, now, made me hate myself even more, for what I had done to her. The pain got to me, but the sadness I saw almost killed me. The Allyson that I knew was always so happy and vibrant. She enjoyed life. The Allyson that I was looking at now was an empty shell of a person. I hated myself for what I had turned her into. I would do anything to bring the old Allyson back. I was brought out of my thoughts by our daughter.

"Uncle Teddy!" Hailee exclaimed.

I took my eyes away from Ally's and looked in the direction that Hailee was now running. I smiled as I saw my good friend, Ted DiBiase, Jr., scoop Hailee up into his arms. I laughed at how excited Hailee got when she saw who was behind Ted.  
>"Aunt Barbie!" she squealed.<p>

Ted laughed as he handed Hailee to his wife, Barbara Blank, or as the WWE Universe knows her, Kelly Kelly. They came up to the table. I stood up and kissed Barbie on the cheek and shook Ted's hand.

"Daddy, can I go play with Rory?" Hailee asked me. I looked and saw that Aurora was playing with Vince and Linda McMahon.

"Sure, sweetie. Just stay with Vince and Linda, okay?"

"Okay." Barbie put Hailee down on the floor. I watched her go over to join Vince and Linda. Barbie went to talk to Ally and Cassie. Ted sat down next to me and we started talking.

"How is married life, Ted?" I asked. Ted and Barbie had gotten married the month before.

"It's great. I love being married. I love waking up to B in the morning. I love sharing my life with someone." Ted replied.

"Promise me that you will never do anything to ruin it. Don't take B for granted. Never hurt her the way that I hurt Ally." Ted looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"I promise. How are you doing, Randy?"

"I get through. I am happy that I get to see Hailee all the time now. I hate looking at Ally, though. I hate knowing how much what I did has affected her. It's something that I will have to live with for the rest of my life."

"I have faith that everything will work out."

"I hope so. I really hope so." I looked over at Ally and watched her interact with Barbie and Cassie.

****RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO****

**ALLY'S POV**

I sat talking to Barbie and Cassie. The three of us were very good friends. Barbie was talking about Ted. I was happy that my two best friends were happy, but I couldn't help wondering if I would ever be that happy again. I was still thinking about this when Phil came up to me.

"Hey, Ally. Would you like to dance?" He asked. I smiled up at him and stood up. I put my hand in his and we went out onto the dance floor. I didn't notice the ice cold glare that we were getting from Randy. He watched as Phil put his arms around me. Randy clenched his fists.

"Why is she dancing with that jackass?" He seethed.

"Because she's an adult and she wants to." Paul replied.

"Well, I don't like it. They were hugging earlier and I saw Phil smirking. I know that he is only doing this to get to me. I don't want Allyson to get hurt." Randy stated. Cassie scoffed.

"Like he could hurt her worse than you did." Randy turned to look at her. He was beyond angry. John took JJ from Cassie because he knew that there was going to be a confrontation. Randy stood up and went over to Cassie. She stood up.

"You don't think that I know how much I hurt Allyson. I would give my life to take away what I did. No matter how much I hurt her, Phil can do so much worse and you know it. He would kill her and not think twice about it. I don't want my daughter to lose her mother because of someone like Phil. All I'm asking is that all of you keep an eye on her. You may not believe this, Cassandra, but I love Ally and I don't like seeing her hurt." With that he turned and walked away. Cassie sat back down. The others looked at her. John was glaring at her.

"What?" She demanded.

"Let it go. Randy made a mistake. He regrets what he did. He is also your cousin." John stated.

"And he is also right about Phil. Phil is using Ally to get to Randy. We are going to have to keep our eyes and ears open when it comes to Phil and Ally." Steph added. Everyone else agreed. At that moment I sat back down at the table. Cassie got up to go find Randy.

****RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO****

**RANDY'S POV**

I was at the bar getting a drink. I had to calm down. I was angry with Cassie. She knew how much I regretted what I had done to Ally, yet she always had to bring it up. When the bartender handed me my beer, I took a drink. As I put my beer down on the counter, I heard, "I'm sorry" from beside me. I turned to face Cassie.

"I hate it that every time that we are together you bring up what I did to Ally. I know that you are her best friend and I am glad that she has a friend like you, but I know what I did to her. I made a huge mistake and I can't take it back."

"I won't bring it up anymore. It's just that I love you both and I want to see you happy. Right now you are both so miserable. Ally may think that she is ready to move on, but she isn't. It terrifies me that she is trying to move on with Phil, the most sadistic man that I know. I don't know what he is planning but we both know that whatever it is, it isn't good."

"No, it isn't. We are just going to have to keep our eyes open because Ally isn't going to listen to us about this." I said.

"We will. I love you, coz." She said.

"I love you, too." We hugged, then we turned back to walk to our table. Cass and I joined the others.

****RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO****

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE CLUB**

"Our plan is working perfectly. Pretty soon we will have the Viper right where we want him." Phil said to someone on his cell phone. They both started laughing.

****RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO*RKO****

**It looks like everyone has a reason to be worried about Ally when it comes to Phil.**

**Wonder who Phil is talking to.**

**Please Review. I appreciate all of the input.**

**Until next time.**

**ViperCenaFan**


	3. You Are It

**ONLY ALLY, CASSIE, HAILEE, AND JJ ARE MINE!**

**Special thanks to cassiemanson, FreakierThanFreaks, wwe4everever, and VenomousAngel13 for reading and reviewing.**

**I am so happy that Randy is the World Heavyweight Champion again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, April 11th – 10 am<strong>

We were on the plane headed to St. Louis, Missouri. It was going to be great spending some time at home. Steph, Paul, and the girls were going to stay with me. John, Cassie, JJ, Ted, and Barbie were going to stay at Randy's. I was sitting by the window with Hailee to the right of me. She was excited to be going home to play with her toys.

"Mommy, can I go see daddy?" She asked. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Sure, baby." I watched her get out of her seat and run to Randy. He picked her up and set her on his lap. Just then I received a text on my phone. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. I smiled at who I got a text from. I started to text them back.

**Straightedge:** Morning, beautiful :)

**Me:** Morning, Punk :)

**Straightedge:** Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?

**Me:** IDK

**Straightedge:** Come on, Al. You need to go out and have some fun.

**Me:** OK

**Straightedge:** I'll pick u up at 7.

**Me: **K. C u then.

I put my phone away and got out the schedules for New Nexus. I looked them over, and put them back in my bag. I got up to use the bathroom. I noticed that Hailee was now with Paul and Steph, playing with Aurora and Murphy. On the way back from the bathroom, the plane hit some turbulence, and as luck would have it, I fell onto Randy's lap. He caught me before I had a chance to fall to the floor. I put my hand on his chest. I looked up into his eyes and he looked into mine. I lost my breath. All I could think about was how good it felt to be in his arms. I sat there for another minute before I cleared my throat.

"Thanks." I said, hoarsely.

"You're welcome." He replied. He still held onto me.

"You can let go of me now."

"Oh, sorry." He took his arms from around me. I stood up and went back to my seat. I sat down and closed my eyes. I tried to get my heart rate to slow down.

"It's still there, isn't it?" Cassie asked from beside me. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"What's still there?" I wondered.

"The fast heart rate. The weak knees. The feeling that you are right where you belong when he holds you in his arms."

"Yes, it is still there." I groaned and put my head in my hands. Cassie rubbed up and down my back.

"You know it isn't the end of the world. You love Randy and there is nothing you can do to change it." I picked my head back up.

"I am going to try to change it. Starting tonight, it is going to change because I have a date." I smiled.

"With whom?" I didn't say anything, but she knew who I was talking about.

"Not him, Ally. Please, anyone but Phil. He is dangerous." The smile left my face.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? People do change. I am going out with Phil tonight and there is nothing you can do about it. I am an adult and can make my own decisions." I stated, upset.

"Okay. Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will be careful. Thanks for caring."

"You're welcome. Now I am going to go back to my husband."  
>"Okay. See you later." Cassie left and went back to John. I put my headphones on and listened to my iPod.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RANDY'S POV<strong>

I was trying to wrap my head around what I had just heard Ally say to Cassie. I couldn't believe that Ally was going on a date with Phil. I hated the idea of it. It made me angry to think about Phil putting his hands on Ally. I needed to make her see that going out with Phil was very dangerous. I just hoped that she would listen, but I knew that she probably wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>ALLY'S POV<strong>

The plane landed in St. Louis at 1. Everyone got off the plane and headed into the airport. As we waited for our luggage, I went up to Randy. Hailee was with John and Cassie.

"Randy can you take Hailee overnight?" I stopped in front of him.

"I will take her tonight and every night after that. As long as you are with Phil, I will have Hailee." He said, seriously.

"Don't you threaten me. You will not take Hailee from me." I stated, furious.

"I will if it means that she is safe. Phil is a very dangerous man and you are putting Hailee in danger."

"I would never put her in danger."

"But you are, Allyson. You're so worried about trying to get over me, that you aren't thinking about what could happen to Hailee." I was so angry that I did something that I never thought that I would ever do to him. I slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare tell me that I am not thinking about Hailee. I am always thinking about her, which is more than I can say for you. Were you thinking about her when you were with Michelle? Were you thinking about her when you tore our family apart? Were you thinking about her when you tore her mother apart? Were you thinking about her when you stopped loving her mother?" Tears had started falling down my cheeks. I was just about to walk away from him when he grabbed me and pulled me to him. Before I could pull away from him, his lips crashed down onto mine. I resisted for a few seconds. Randy intensified the kiss as I started to respond to him. Just as quickly as he started the kiss, he ended it.

"I never stopped loving you. Don't you forget it." He stated, his eyes glaring into mine.

"Yeah, well. I hate you. Don't you forget that!" I said with venom in my voice. I turned around, grabbed my suitcase and then left the airport. I waited for the taxi outside. I started pacing up and down the sidewalk. I was so angry. I couldn't believe that Randy had threatened to keep Hailee from me. He had a lot of nerve. I would not put my daughter in danger. I was still pacing when Hailee came up to me.

"Mommy, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, sweetie. You're going to go home with daddy, okay. I love you."

"I love you, too, momma." I gave her a hug and a kiss. I watched her run over to Randy. He picked her up and then looked over at me. Our eyes met. He smirked. I turned away and got in the taxi. Everyone else got into taxis and we headed to our respective houses. When Paul, Steph, their girls and I got to my house, we ate lunch. The girls were put down for a nap. I went to my room and laid down on the bed. I thought about the kiss that Randy and I had shared. I fell asleep thinking about it.

I woke up at 5. I picked out what I was going to wear for my date. Then I took a bath. I was ready to go by the time the doorbell rang at 7. I said bye to Paul and Steph and left with Phil. We got to a nice Italian restaurant at 7:15. We ordered our food and drinks. We talked about many different things. I found myself thinking about Randy more than I should have been. Even though Randy and I were no longer together, I still felt like I was cheating on him.

At 8:30, Phil looked at me and said, "You really aren't into this, are you?"

"I'm sorry, Phil. I'm just tired. Can you take me home?"

"No problem." He paid the bill and we left. He drove back to my house. When we got there he walked me to the door.

"I'm sorry, Phil." I said, sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, Allyson. We can do it again when you aren't so tired. Get some sleep. I will see you later." He kissed my cheek. He walked back to his car and I watched as he drove away. When I went into the house, Paul and Steph were sitting on the couch watching TV. They looked over at me.  
>"You are home early." Steph remarked.<p>

"Yep." I replied as I grabbed my car keys.

"Where are you going?" Paul wondered.

"To see Randy. I have some things that I need to say to him." I replied, walking out the front door. I didn't see the looks and smiles that Paul and Steph gave to each other. When I rang the doorbell at Randy's house, Cassie answered.

"Ally, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Where is your cousin. He and I need to talk."  
>"He is putting Hailee to bed." I walked past her, put my purse and keys on the table, and headed toward Hailee's room. When I got there the door was open a crack and I could see the night light shining out through the doorway. I opened the door and smiled as I saw Hailee curled up on the bed, hugging her bear and sleeping. I closed the door and then went toward the master bedroom. I saw the light shining underneath the door. I knocked on the door. Before Randy could respond, I opened the door and walked in. He was standing by the dresser facing away from me. He had his shirt off.<p>

"I hope that you are happy." I said, closing the door behind me. He whirled around and faced me.

"Ally, what are you doing here?" I walked toward him. I stopped when I was right in front of him.

"I really hope that you are happy." I seethed.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Allyson."

"Because of you I can't move on with my life. Because of you I can't go out with other men. I can't even look at other guys without feeling guilty about it. And when I do go out with other men, I feel like I am cheating on you, even though we are no longer together. You have ruined my life, Randy, and I hate you for it." He sighed.

"Just one more thing to hate me for. Why don't you just leave, Allyson, if you hate me so much." He turned away from me and started to walk away. Before he could get very far, I reached out and grabbed his arm. He stopped. I dropped my hand.

"That's just it, Randy. No matter what you have done, no matter what you do, I can never hate you. I love you and I always will. You are it for me." I said, quietly. I watched through my tears, as he turned around to face me. He looked into my eyes for a few minutes before he stepped closer to me. I closed my eyes as he cupped my right cheek in his left hand. He wiped a tear off my cheek. I opened my eyes and when I looked back into his eyes I saw tears running down his cheeks. Seeing this made me cry even harder. He pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he ran his hand through my hair to soothe me. After a few minutes, I pulled away from him. He was still holding me in his arms.

"I have waited a long time to hear you say that you love me again. I was so afraid that I would never hear you say it again."

"I love you, Randal Keith Orton." I said right before my lips met his in a long, tender kiss.

"I love you, too, Allyson Marie Orton." He smiled as he leaned forward and our lips met again. This kiss was different. It was filled with passion and long suppressed need. I wound my hands around his neck. I pushed my body closer to his and moaned into his mouth. He pulled away from me. His breathing was ragged.

"Are you sure about this, Ally? We can stop if you don't want this." In response I pulled his head back down to mine. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed where we made slow, sweet love. Afterward, Randy turned off the lamp and held me. I laid in his arms and thought about all the time that I had wasted hating a man that I could never, ever hate. I fell asleep being held in the arms of the man that I love with every fiber of my being. The last thought that I had before I fell into complete oblivion was that I would die loving Randal Keith Orton.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is all for chapter 3.<strong>

**Don't worry there will be plenty more drama to come.**

**How do you think Phil is going to react when he finds out about Ally and Randy?**

**Please review.**

**Thanks :)**


	4. Celebrating

**ONLY ALLYSON, HAILEE, CASSANDRA, AND JJ ARE MINE.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE SHOUT-OUTS TO:**

**{FreakierThanFreaks}, {Cenaswifey4life}, {Bingobaby}, {ThatGirl54}, and {Cena'sMistress}**

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

**Now on to Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>I rolled over in bed to cuddle to Randy, only to find the bed empty. I opened my eyes and stretched. I smiled as I thought about what had happened during the night. Randy and I had gotten <em><strong>some <strong>_sleep between the times that we turned to each other in overwhelming need. It was like we were trying to make up for the year and a half that we had been apart. I rolled over and looked at the clock. I shot up from the bed as I saw that it was 10:15. I never slept this late. I used the bathroom. I didn't have any clothes, other than the dress that I had worn the night before. I dug out one of Randy's t-shirts and put it on. I was going to find Cassie to borrow some of her clothes. I headed toward the livingroom, where I heard Cassie talking. When I walked into the livingroom I saw her sitting on the couch, talking to JJ. She looked up and smiled at me.

"So, did you talk to my cousin?" She asked, knowingly.

"Yes, I did. I set some things straight. Now I need to borrow some clothes, since I didn't bring any extra clothes with me."

"Follow me." She stood up and we went toward her room. She gave me some clothes. I put them on.

"What should we do today? We have the whole day off." Cass wondered.

"First off, where is my daughter?"

"She is out in the backyard with Randy, John, Ted, and Barbie."

"Okay. I feel like celebrating. Let's go shopping." I said, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Sounds fun. Let me go put JJ down for his nap and then I will join you guys outside." She headed to put JJ down and I headed out onto the back deck. Randy, John, and Ted were playing catch with Hailee. Barbie was sitting at the table. I sat down next to her and sent Steph a text message about the shopping trip. I asked her to bring some of my things over when she and Paul came over. When I finished, I looked up at Barbie.

"I'm not ignoring you. I just had to text Steph. We're planning a girl's only shopping trip. Do you want to join us?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"Do you even have to ask? It has been a long time since the four of us have gone shopping together." Barbie replied.

"It is gong to be great! I have missed spending time with my girlfriends." Cassie said, as she sat down. I heard Hailee giggling. I turned to look over at what was going on.

"It looks like Ted is getting beat up by John and Randy." Cass stated.

"What's new. If he knew how to keep his mouth shut, he wouldn't get beat up so much." Barbie remarked. Cass and I started laughing. While I was laughing Hailee said "Momma." I looked over to see her running to me. When she got to me, I picked her up.

"How is my sweetie, this morning?" I kissed her cheek.

"I'm good. Daddy and Uncle John were making Uncle Ted pay for saying that he is priceless."

"See, I told you he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." Barbie stated. We started laughing again. Randy, John, and Ted walked up onto the deck.

"What is so funny?" Ted asked.

"You don't know how to shut your mouth." Hailee said, innocently. Barbie, Cass, and I covered our mouths to try to stop laughing. John and Randy laughed. Ted looked at Hailee in shock.

"I can't believe that you said that, Hailee." Ted pouted.

"I didn't say it. Aunt Barbie did." Ted whipped his head around to look at Barbie.

"Well, it's the truth." Barbied defended. We laughed harder. He glared at her, as she smiled ad waved at him. He turned to Hailee.

"I forgive you, Hailz, but should I forgive Aunt Barbie?"

"Yes. You love her."

"You're right. I do." He leaned over and gave Barbie a kiss. Just then the doorbell rang.

"That's Paul and Steph." I stated.

"Rory!" Hailee exclaimed, as she got down off of my lap and followed Randy to the door. When Aurora came through the door, the girls headed to the playroom. I went over to Steph, grabbed my things, thanked her, and then went to take a shower. It was 11:30 when I went back out to the kitchen. I rinsed my coffee cup out and then I put the cup in the dishwasher. When I closed the door and turned around, Randy was standing there.

"Hey." He said, smiling.

"Hi." I replied, before going into his arms. We kissed. "How come you didn't wake me this morning?"

"I knew how tired you were and I wanted you to sleep."

"Yeah, well, it is your fault that I was so tired."

"I can't help it if you can't resist me."

"I never could resist you."

"I know how it feels." We shared another kiss.

"Can you watch Hailee this afternoon? The girls and I want to spend some time together."

"Of course I will watch Hailee. Go out and have fun." We walked out to the livingroom, where the others now were. I went to say good-bye to Hailee.

"Are we ready?" I asked as I grabbed my purse off of the table. We gave our guys a kiss. We got into Barbie's car and she drove to the mall. We ate lunch before we started shopping. It was so fun to be able to hang out with the girls again.

"So, Ally, you look happy. Happier than I have seen you in a long time." Steph said, as we were looking at shirts.

"I am happy. I'm just hoping that giving Randy another chance won't come back to bite me in the butt. I don't know if I could handle having my heart broken again by him." I said, honestly.

"He isn't going to break your heart again. He knows how badly he hurt you last time. He loves you and there is no other woman for him." Cassie said.

"And he is the only man for me." I replied, as I got a text. I looked at my phone and saw that it was Phil.

**Straightedge:** How r u?

_Ally:_ I'm great!

**Straightedge:** What r u doing?

_Ally:_ Shopping with the girls.

**Straightedge:** Can I c u later?

_Ally:_ Sorry. Have plans.

**Straightedge:** No biggie. C u tomorrow at work.

I put my phone away.

"Who was that?" Barbie asked, as I continued to look at shirts.

"Phil."

"Ally, be careful. Phil is interested in you because he wants to get to Randy and he isn't going to be too happy when he finds out that you and Randy are back together. He will try anything and everything to get to Randy." Cass said, concerned.

"I will be careful. I am his PR rep, though. I will watch my steps around him."

"And if he tries anything, let Randy know." Steph said.

"I will. Now enough of this. Let's finish shopping." We finished shopping and headed back to Randy's. We got to Randy's at 4:30. When we walked into the house, Randy and Ted were playing the PS3. Paul was holding Murphy, and John was holding JJ. Paul looked over at us as I shut the door.

"Did you ladies have fun?" He asked.

"What do you think? We went shopping. Of course we had fun." Steph replied, rolling her eyes. Us girls giggled. Barbie and Cassie took their packages to their rooms. Steph and I had put our packages in our cars. We had something for Hailee and Aurora. I called down the hall.

"Hailz, you and Aurora need to come out here. Aunt Steph and I got you something." Barbie came out and sat on the floor in front of Ted. Cassie sat on John's lap. Hailee and Aurora came running out of the playroom.

"What did you get me, mommy?" Hailee asked as she stopped in front of me.

"Here, sweetie." I handed her a baby doll that she had been wanting for a while now. Aurora had wanted the same doll. Steph gave Aurora her's. The dolls had different colored hair so that we could tell them apart.

"Thank you, mommy. I love you." Hailee said. I squatted down so I was at her level.

"You're welcome, baby. I love you, too." I hugged her. Then she went over to Randy.

"Daddy, look what mommy got for me." She said.

"Very nice." Randy replied, kissing Hailee on the forehead. I watched as Hailee and Aurora ran back to the playroom to play.

"Did anything eventful happen here while we were gone?" Cassie asked.

"Nope. What about with you girls?" John asked.

"Nothing, except for Phil texting Ally." Barbie replied. I saw Randy immediately tense up. I glared at Barbie and then looked back to Randy. He was about to say something, but I spoke up before he had the chance to.

"Don't. I heard it from the girls. I'm not stupid." I left the room and went to Randy's room. I shut the door behind me. I went over and sat at the bay window. I pulled my knees up and looked out the window. I didn't turn my head as I heard the bedroom door open. I knew that it was Randy. He sat down across from me.

"I'm sorry if we upset you." I looked at him.

"It's just that I had already heard it from the girls, and hearing the same things from you would make me feel like I'm stupid. I told the girls that I would be careful. I am his PR rep, so I have to work with him. But, I promise if Phil tries anything, I will tell you."

"You better. I know that you aren't stupid. I love you, Ally, and I don't want you to be hurt again."  
>"I love you, too, Randy." We kissed. There was a soft knock on the door.<p>

"Mommy, daddy, I'm hungry." Hailee said. Randy went over and opened the door. Hailee squealed as Randy scooped her up into his arms.

"Well, what would you like for dinner?" Randy asked.

"Pizza." Hailee answered.

"Let's go see if the others want pizza." They left the room. I followed behind them. Everyone agreed to pizza. While we were waiting for the pizza to be delivered, Hailee wanted me to play in her sandbox with her. The others stayed in the house. As we were playing in the sandbox, it felt like someone was watching me. I looked around to see if I could see if there was someone, but I didn't see anyone. I continued playing with Hailee. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

Twenty minutes later, Paul called us into the house to eat. After we ate, Paul, Steph, their girls, Hailee, and I got ready to go back to my house. Randy packed a bag and came back to my house with us. I gave Hailee a bath at 8 and put her to bed. Paul and Steph put their girls to bed. I put my pajamas on. Paul, Steph, Randy, and I played Euchre until 10. Then we decided to watch a movie. I cuddled up to Randy. Halfway through the movie, I fell asleep. Randy carried me to bed, after the movie was over. He took a shower and then crawled into bed with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is it for Chapter 4.<strong>

**Who, if anyone, is watching Ally? **

**Please Review.**


	5. Don't Threaten Me

**ONLY ALLYSON, HAILEE, CASSANDRA, AND JJ ARE MINE.**

**I WANT TO SEND SPECIAL THANKS TO {Cenaswifey4life}, {Bingobaby}, and {FreakierThanFreaks} FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**Now on to Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>APRIL 12 - 2 PM<strong>

We were all working. Randy and John were at the arena meeting with Vince. I was at a signing with New Nexus. We had another hour left. As I was busy doing my job, Phil was looking at me. I had caught him looking at me all day. At first, I didn't think anything of it. As it continued, I started to feel uncomfortable. I couldn't wait until the signing was over, so I could get away from Phil. After we finished the signing, we got in the limo and the driver headed to the arena. I got out of the limo and headed into the arena. Before I could get in the door, Phil stopped me.

"Hey, Ally. Would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked. I turned around to look at him.

"I think I am going to go home. I don't feel well." I lied. I would not let him know that he was making me uncomfortable.

"No problem." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. It took everything in me not to cringe away from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me on my right cheek, smiled, and walked into the arena. I stood there, frozen, for a minute, then I walked into the arena. I couldn't get rid of the feeling of Phil's lips on my cheek. I went into the bathroom and furiously scrubbed my cheek. I finally left the bathroom. I went to find the other girls. When I didn't find any of them, I went into the Diva's locker room and sat there. I sat there for about 15 minutes before there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door.

"Delivery for Allyson Orton." The guy said. I signed for the package and took it from the delivery guy. I closed the door and opened the box. Inside was a dozen long-stemmed red roses. A card was with them. It said, 'Ally, Hope that you are feeling better. Love, Phil' I instantly got angry. I was not going to let Phil make me into someone who was afraid of him. I went over to the trash can and started viciously tearing the roses apart. I was halfway through when Barbie, Steph, and Cassie came into the locker room. They looked over at me.

"Ally, your hands are bleeding." Barbie gasped.

"I don't care. I have to destroy these." I said, destroying another rose.

"Why are you destroying roses from Randy?" Cassie wondered.

"They aren't from Randy."

"Then who are they from, and why is it so important to destroy them?" Steph wondered. I just continued destroying the roses, until Steph grabbed me. She turned me around.

"Who are they from, Ally?" She asked again.

"He's supposed to be my friend, not my stalker." I sat down.

"Who is?" Barbie said, confused.

"Phil." Cassie said, looking at the card that came with the flowers.

"Come on. Let's go clean your hands." Steph said. We went into the bathroom and Steph cleaned my hands. I hissed as the water stung my cuts. We sat back down.

"I know that Phil did something else to fill you with such rage. What did he do?" Steph wanted to know.

"This morning when we started the signing everything was okay. As the day went on he kept looking at me. At first it didn't bother me, but as the day wore on he kept looking at me. I started to become uncomfortable. Then we came back to the arena, and before I could get into the building, he stopped me. He asked me to have dinner with him. I said that I wasn't feeling well and I was going to go home. He said that it was no problem. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I tried not to flinch away from him. He told me he would see me tomorrow. He kissed me on my right cheek and then went into the building. I went into the bathroom to wash the feeling of his lips off of my cheek. Then I came in here and 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door. That was when the flowers were delivered. I don't know if I can work with him anymore, Steph."

"Okay. I'll talk to dad. Right now, I think we need to get some medication on your hands. We also need to tell the guys what happened. I know of at least two guys that are going to be on a rampage." Steph stated. We stood up to leave the room. As we were leaving I got a text message. I looked at my phone and saw that it was Phil.

"I can't get away from him." I said, exasperated.

"Give me your phone." Cass said. I gave it to her. She turned it off and put it in her pocket. We headed down to the medic. They put triple antibiotic ointment on my hands and wrapped them. As we walked out of the medic's room, we saw Phil and the other members of New Nexus. Phil smiled and waved at me. They continued walking.  
>"I have to get out of here." I said.<p>

"Let's go find the guys and the kids." Barbie said. We headed to the ring area. The guys were there talking.

"Guys we need to go. The sooner the better." Steph stated.

"What's going on?" Paul wondered as they turned to us.

"We'll explain later." Cass said. We grabbed the kids and our things and headed to my house. I was quiet on the way home. I know that Randy noticed, but he didn't say anything. When we got to my house, Aurora and Hailee went to the playroom. I went into the bedroom with my cell phone. The others went into the living room. They sat down.

"What's going on?" Paul asked.

"I know that it has something to do with Ally. She is very quiet." Randy stated.

"It has everything to do with Ally." Barbie stated. The girls proceeded to tell the guys what had happened between Phil and I. They had gotten to the part about the roses when I went out to check the mail. When I opened the mailbox, I saw a package there. I opened it. Inside was a necklace with a diamond heart on it. I knew who it was from before I looked at the card that came with it. It seemed like everywhere I turned, or whatever I did, Phil was there. I was still outside, looking at the necklace when someone came up behind me and touched my shoulder. I jumped and screamed.

"Baby, it's okay. It's me." Randy said. I turned into his arms. I dropped the necklace and clung to him. I was shaking. Randy ran a hand up and down my back to soothe me.

"What is this?" Paul asked from behind Randy. I took my face out of Randy's chest to look at Paul.

"I'm going to find him and kill him." Paul seethed as he saw that the necklace was from Phil.

"No, you won't." I said, firmly.

"Ally, Phil is stalking you."

"I know he is. But I will not have anyone that I love going to prison for someone like Phil. He isn't worth it. Promise me that you won't kill him, Paul. You, too, Randy." They didn't say anything. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"Paul."

"Fine. I won't kill him." I looked over to Randy. "Randal." Randy didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Randal Keith Orton."

"I promise not to kill him. But I can't promise not to hurt him."

"Okay. Now lets go back into the house." As we were walking back into the house, I got another text message. I didn't even have to look at my phone to know that it was from Phil. I walked into the house, went to the junk drawer and grabbed the hammer that was in there. I put the phone on the floor and started smashing it. I swept up the pieces and threw them in the trash.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said and left the kitchen.

"Wow. She is taking it better than I thought she would." Ted stated.

"She'll break down later." Steph stated. By the time I finished with my shower and had gone back out to the kitchen, dinner had been ordered. We ate. I played with the girls in the playroom, until 7:30 when they had to have their baths and go to bed. After they had been put to bed, we watched a movie. John, Cassie, JJ, Ted, and Barbie headed back to Randy's at 10:30. Paul and Steph went to bed. I sat up in my bed as Randy took a shower. When Randy came to bed, we made love and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>We were at the arena for Monday Night RAW. Randy was in the ring facing Cody Rhodes. I was in Randy's dressing room, with the others, watching the match. I was trying to stay in the room as much as I could. The stalking from Phil had gotten worse. I was afraid to go anywhere without at least one other person with me. Phil was still sending things to me, both at the arena and at home. I hated having to look over my shoulder everywhere I went. I just wanted my life to go back to normal. Phil had started threatening to hurt Randy in his notes that he would send me. He had even gone so far as to say that one day he and I would be together and Hailee would call him daddy. To say that Randy had been angry, would be an understatement. In fact, he was still angry about it.<em>

_As we were watching the match, I got a picture text. It was from Phil. He had figured out my new cell phone number. _

_Straightedge: So beautiful!_

_Above the words was a picture of Hailee. She was in the daycare area. It was a picture from today because she was wearing the same clothes that I had put on her that morning._

_"He has Hailee." I got up and ran out the door. I ran toward the daycare area. Just as I ran through the door, I saw Phil backhand Hailee across the face. She went flying across the room. I watched as her lifeless body hit the floor._

_"No!" I screamed as I ran to her. I knelt down to her. Tears were streaming down my face. I saw the blood coming out of her nose and mouth. Phil was laughing. I felt for a pulse. I didn't feel one._

_"No! You killed my baby." I screamed out in anguish, crying harder._

"Baby, baby, wake up. You're dreaming." I heard Randy say.

"Hailee. I have to check on Hailee." I jumped out of bed, put on my robe, and started to head out of the bedroom.

"Ally, Hailee is fine. She is sleeping." Randy said from behind me.

"I have to make sure. I won't wake her. I just need to see her." I went to her bedroom and looked in on her. I watched her sleep for a few minutes. When I went back into my bedroom, Randy had a pair of boxers on and he was sitting on the bed. I took my robe off and put on my nightgown. I started to brush my hair to try and calm my nerves. It didn't help. My hands shook as I brushed my hair. Randy must have seen it because he came up behind me and took the brush out of my hand. He started brushing my hair.

"What has you so freaked out, hon?" He asked. I thought about my nightmare and tears started pooling in my eyes. He put the brush down and turned me around to face him. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck. I breathed in. Just being in his arms calmed me down. After a few minutes, he grabbed my hand and led me back to the bed.

"Tell me about your nightmare, babe." He said. I told him. By the time I had finished, I was crying.

"What if it comes true, Randy? What if Phil kills our daughter?" I said. He wrapped his arms around me again.

"He isn't going to kill Hailee. I will do everything in my power to keep both of you safe." He kissed my head.

"Why can't Phil just leave me alone? The girls brought up the fact that when he finds out that you and I are back together, he isn't going to be happy. He will try anything and everything to get to you. Steph is going to talk to Vince about me not being New Nexus' PR rep anymore."

"I'm glad about that. Phil can try to hurt me, but I will be okay. As long as I have you, I will be okay."

"You will always have me. I love you, Randy."

"I love you, too, Ally." We kissed. We laid back in bed. I put my head on his chest. I listened to his heart beating. With the beat of his heart and his soothing touch running through my hair, I was soon asleep. Randy stayed awake with the anger coursing through him. Phil would pay. One way or another, he would pay.

2 pm the next day, we were all at the arena. The guys were going through their scripts. Steph and Barbie were with them, watching the kids. Cassie and I were walking down one of the halls. I was happy because I was no longer a PR rep for New Nexus. I also had a new cell phone. I had gotten it that morning before we went to the arena.

"How are you doing?" Cass asked me.

"I'm doing okay. All this stuff with Phil is so stressful. I hope that he leaves me alone." We walked around the corner, and of course we had to run into Phil.

"Hey, Ally. How come you weren't with New Nexus today?" He asked.

"I am no longer your PR rep. I will see you around." I tried to walk around him, but he stepped in front of me.

"Why did you leave me?"

"You know why. You are stalking me. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

"But I thought that we were together."

"You thought wrong. In fact, I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate me two-timing him." I smirked.

"I thought I was your boyfriend."

"Yeah, right. I have good news for you, though. You know my boyfriend and you know him very well."

"Who is it?"

"To you he is better known as the Viper." I smiled as his eyes showed his anger and hatred for Randy. "See, I told you that you know him. My boyfriend is Randy."

"Why would you be with someone who hurt you like Randy did, when you can be with someone like me?"

"That's easy. I love Randy and I can't stand you. I have always loved Randy, and I always will."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, you won't." I stepped up to him.

"That's just it, Phil. You don't have anything to say about it. Don't threaten me. You aren't going to win. I have to go see Randy now. Good-bye, and I do mean good-bye forever." I started to walk away. Before I could get anywhere, Phil did something that I never would have imagined him doing to woman.

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for Chapter 5.<strong>

**What do you think Phil has done and is Randy going to like it?**

**Please review.**


	6. Absolutely Terrified

**I OWN ALLYSON, HAILEE, CASSANDRA, AND JJ.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING:**

**{VenomousAngel13}, {SandraSmit19}, {Bingobaby}, {FreakierThanFreaks}, and {Cenaswifey4life}. I really appreciate the feedback.**

**What do you guys think about the firing of Miz and Truth. I personally am glad. And I am pulling for Randy in the Hell in the Cell match against Mark Henry at Hell in the Cell. I know that Randy can get his World Heavyweight Championship back. I am so proud of John. Becoming the WWE Champion for a historic 10th time. He is a better Champ than Alberto.**

**Okay, now that I am done with that – on to Chapter 6 and seeing what Phil has done to Ally.**

* * *

><p>Cassie stood there watching, in shock, as Phil picked me up and gave me a GTS. My body hit the cement floor with a loud thud. My face hit the cement floor. Cassie gasped and knelt down beside me. I was unconscious.<p>

"There's more where that came from." Phil said, evilly, before walking away. Cassie knew that I needed help. She ran down to the medic's room. Two medics brought a stretcher. As soon as the medics left, with me on the stretcher, Cassie ran to the ring. As soon as she ran through the auditorium door, she started yelling for Randy. He was in the ring with John. They both turned to look at her.

"What's wrong, Cass?" Randy asked.

"Ally's been hurt. They took her to the medic's room." She replied, out of breath. Randy got out of the ring and ran to the medic's room. Steph and Barbie took the kids to Vince and Linda. Paul, Cass, and Ted headed to the medic's room. When they got there, Randy was coming out of the room.

"They're sending Ally to the hospital. I am going to ride in the ambulance with her. Will you make sure that Hailee is taken care of?" Randy asked.

"Mom and dad are taking care of her. Go. We will meet you at the hospital." Steph stated, as she and Barbie walked up behind the others. Randy followed the medics to the ambulance. The others got in their cars and drove to the hospital. When they went into the waiting room, Randy was pacing. He turned as the others came into the room.

"The doctor is examining her now." He said and continued pacing. The others sat down. Randy whirled around and went toward Cassie. He stopped in front of her.

"What the hell happened, Cass?" He demanded to know. Cassie looked up at him. She knew that he was going to be on a murderous rampage, but she also knew that he deserved to know what had happened. She told him about Phil giving me a GTS and his message. Randy instantly went into Viper mode. Paul went into big brother mode. Randy looked at John.

"Give me your keys." Randy seethed.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Cass protested.

"I agree. Randy, I can give you a match with Phil." Steph added.

"It's too late for that. Phil has made this personal and he will pay." He took the keys from John. "I will be back in a little bit." They watched as he left the hospital.

"I don't know if letting him go was such a good idea." Steph said, sitting back in her chair.

"He'll be fine, babe. He is doing what I would have done if it were you. Randy loves Ally and he is doing what he needs to do. As Ally's brother, I would have gone after Phil if Randy hadn't. I know that Randy is going to do more damage to Phil than I would have. He is in a different frame of mind right now. And that being the Viper frame of mind. Phil is in for one heck of a beating." Paul stated. They all sat and waited for Randy to return.

* * *

><p><strong>RANDY'S POV<strong>

I sped into the parking lot of the arena. I have been angry before, but never this angry. I don't know what Phil was thinking giving Ally a GTS. I got out of the car and headed to find Phil. When I got to the New Nexus locker room, I barged in. Phil was in there with David Otunga. Phil stood up. As soon as he did, I lunged at him. I started punching on him. David tried to get in the middle of us, but I just RKO'd him. Then I went back to Phil. I picked him up and threw him against the wall. He slumped down to the floor. I picked him up again and threw him against another wall. Blood was coming out of his nose. I knew that I had broken his nose. I kicked him a few times in the ribs. As he was holding his ribs, I knelt down so that he was looking into my eyes.

"There's more where that came from. Touch her again and you will find out just how much more." I said, venomously. I stood up, gave him another kick for good measure, and left. I went back to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT THE HOSPITAL<strong>

Everyone was still in the waiting room when Randy came walking back in at 3:15.

"Any news yet?" He asked, as he sat down.

"Nope. Take care of everything?" John wondered. Randy smirked.

"Oh yeah. Too bad he is still alive." Randy remarked. They sat and waited for the doctor to come out and talk to them. He finally went out to them at 4.

"How is she?" Randy asked, as he stood up.

"Allyson is going to be fine. She doesn't have any broken bones, but she does have some heavy bruising. I would like to keep her overnight for some observation."

"Can we see her?" Paul asked.

"Yes. She is being moved to room 260 on the second floor. She is still unconscious, but she should be waking soon. She'll probably need some pain medication when she wakes up." The doctor left. Everyone went up to the second floor. They waited until the nurses situated me in my private room, then they went in.

"That is going to hurt like hell." John stated as they looked at the bruise on my face.

"Yeah, and she isn't going to like the way she looks." Cass added.

"I don't care about the way she looks. All I care about is that she is okay." Randy stated. He sat down in the chair, next to my bed, and took my hand in his. He sat there holding my hand and looking at me, as the others talked. I started to move around in the bed, about a half hour later.

"Will one of you go let a nurse know that Ally is waking up?" Randy said.

"I will." Barbie replied. She left to get a nurse. I started groaning in pain.

"You're okay, Ally. Barbie has gone to get a nurse." Randy said. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"My face hurts." I said, hoarsely.

"I know it does, baby. Just hold on for a few minutes." Randy replied. He stroked his thumb over my hand. I laid there and closed my eyes. I willed the pain to go away. Barbie came back into the room. The nurse and doctor followed her a few minutes later. As the doctor examined me, the others waited out in the hall. After the doctor finished examining me, the nurse gave me a pain pill and they left. The others came back into the room. Randy sat back down beside me. I looked over at him.

"What did you do to Phil?" I asked. He didn't answer me right away. Tears started pooling in my eyes. "Please tell me that you did something to him." A tear slid down my cheek. Randy gently wiped it away.

"Of course I did something to Phil. He hurt you."

"How badly did you hurt him?" He smirked.

"Let's just say that he wasn't walking when I left him, but I'm sorry to say that he was still breathing."

"I wish I could have seen the beating that you gave him." I leaned my head back on the pillow. I closed my eyes.

"You will get to see Randy beat up Phil when they face each other in the ring in a couple of weeks." Steph stated.

"Wrestling. You guys have to go back to work." I said, my eyes shooting open.

"I'm not going." Randy stated.

"Yes, you are!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

"I will stay with her. I don't have a match tonight." Paul said.

"Thanks, man." Randy stated, shaking Paul's hand.

"Now go to work. I am starting to get sleepy." I yawned.

"I love you, Ally." Randy stated.

"I love you, too, Randy." I replied. He leaned down and gently kissed me. I said good-bye to the others. They left and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up again at 8:45. Paul was sitting beside me, looking at a magazine. I put the head of my bed up higher.<p>

"How are you doing, Ally?" Paul asked, setting his magazine aside.

"I'm doing okay. That pain pill sure helps. And I woke up just in time to watch RAW." I replied.

"You can't fool me. The only reason why you want to watch RAW is so you can see Randy. You don't want to see anyone else." I smiled.

"You're right. I love watching Randy while he is doing something that he loves to do. I can't wait to see the match between him and Phil. I can't believe that I actually thought that I could be friends with Phil. To think that I put Hailee in the path of a monster like him. I can't believe that I put my daughter in danger like that."

"Stop it, Ally. Hailee is fine. Now that you know what Phil is truly like, you can watch out for him, and protect Hailee."

"I can't even protect myself. If I had, I wouldn't be here now."

"You didn't expect what happened. Randy can protect you. Everything will be okay, Ally."

"I hope so, Paul." RAW started. We watched the whole show before I had to get another pain pill from the nurse. I had just taken the pill when Paul's cell phone rang.

"Hey, man." He said as he answered the phone. "She's fine."

"If that's Randy, tell him to bring me some food. I am hungry."

"Your girlfriend said to bring her some food. Okay. We will see you in a little bit." Paul hung up.

"I need to use the bathroom. Will you help me out of this bed?" Paul helped me out of the bed, and I walked slowly to the bathroom. I walked slowly back to my bed when I finished.

"Actually I think I want to sit in the chair. I am tired of lying in bed." I sat in the chair. Paul and I talked. Randy and Steph came into the room at 11:45.

"What are yo doing out of bed?" Randy asked.

"I'm tired of being in the bed."

"Before you continue, Paul and I will see you guys tomorrow. We will have Hailee with us tonight." Steph stated.

"Okay. Love you guys." I said. They gave me a hug and a kiss and left.

"Can I have my food now?" I asked. Randy handed me a bag from Arby's. I ate.

"Thank you for the food, babe."

"You're welcome. How is the pain?"

"I just took a pain pill a little after RAW went off the air. It should be kicking in soon."

"I wish that this had happened to me instead of you." Randy stated, taking my hand in his.

"Yeah, well, if I hadn't been so stupid, it wouldn't have had to happen. I was the one that became friends with him. I was the one that stupidly thought that he could change. I was the one that put our daughter in the sights of an evil psycho. I'm scared, Randy. I'm so scared of what Phil could do to Hailee." Tears were streaming down my face.

"First off, you aren't stupid. Secondly, Phil will not get to Hailee. We will watch her and the others will watch her, too. She will be okay." Randy promised.

"Can you help me into the bed? I'm getting tired." He helped me into bed. "Can I ask you a favor?" I looked up at him. He ran the back of his finger down my cheek.

"Anything."

"Will you join me and hold me? I need to feel your arms around me." He climbed in the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and sighed. I fell asleep as he ran his hand through my hair. He watched TV for a while. Before he went to sleep, he kissed my head and covered us up. I snuggled closer to him, but kept sleeping.

* * *

><p>I was released from the hospital at 10 am the next day. We had to pack and head to the next city. We would be heading to Seattle, so we had to be at the airport at 1. Randy went to his house to pack, while I packed for Hailee and I. I finished around 11:30. I loaded my car and started to drive over to Randy's. Everyone else was already there. I stopped at the mailbox and checked my mail. There was a letter from Phil. I put it into my purse. I drove to Randy's house. When I went into the house, Hailee came running up to me.<p>

"Momma. I missed you." She said as I picked her up. I gave her a kiss.

"I missed you, too, sweetie. Are you ready to go on the plane?"

"Uh-huh. Daddy said we are leaving soon. He said that we had to wait for you and who knew how long it would take you to get here. Mommy, do women really take forever getting ready?"

"Yes, they do. And they always change their minds, too." Randy said, coming into the room with his bag.

"Why don't you go pick a few toys to bring with you." I said to Hailee. I put her down and she ran to her playroom.

"It's nice to see that you're telling our daughter that her mother takes forever to get ready." I crossed my arms.

"I didn't say you, specifically. I said women." He smirked. "You can't tell me that you don't take forever getting ready."

"Okay. I can't. As I recall, though, you used to love when I took forever to get ready."

"It was always worth the wait." He wrapped his arms around me. He gave me a kiss. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am fine. I just want to put the last couple of days behind me."

"You will. You get to spend time with our daughter and me."

"I know. I love hanging out with Hailz. You, not so much." I heard giggling behind me. I turned and saw Cassie behind me.

"Good one, Ally." She said.

"Thanks. I thought so." I replied, smiling.

"I'm going to go where I'm appreciated." Randy stated, as he picked up his bag.

"They only deal with you because they have to." I taunted. Cass burst out laughing. Randy turned to look back at me. He just shook his head and smiled at me as he walked out the door.

"The limo is here." Cass stated.

"Okay. Hailz, did you get your toys? We have to go." I yelled down the hall. She came running out with her new doll and a teddy bear that Paul had given her.

"I'm ready, mommy." She put her hand in mine. We walked out the door. Randy was coming up the steps.

"Babe, I need your keys, so I can move your car into the garage." He said. I gave him the keys. Hailee and I got into the limo. Randy locked up the house. When he got into the limo, the driver drove to the airport. We went into the airport and checked our luggage. We sat and waited for our flight to be called. The kids sat and played together in an area for kids. I talked to the girls, while Randy talked to the guys. Hailee came running up to me, 20 minutes later.

"Mommy, look." She said, excitedly. She showed me a stuffed pink bunny. I smiled.

"Who gave that to you, sweetie?"

"Uncle Phil did." The smile instantly left my face.

"When did he give it to you?"

"Just now." I took the bunny from her.

"I'll get you another bunny later. Please go back and play with Rory." She went back to play with Aurora.

"How did he get to her without us seeing him?" Barbie wondered. I looked around the airport for Phil. I grabbed the letter from Phil, out of my purse, when I saw him.

"I'll be back." I stated, getting up and walking away from them.

"Where is she going?" Cassie said. Steph looked to where I was headed.

"Oh, damn. I'll get Randy. Barbie stay here with the kids. Cass, go with Ally." Steph said. When Steph got to the guys, she interrupted them.

"Guys, we have a small problem." She looked over at me. The guys' eyes followed.

"What the hell is she doing?" Randy said, before he took off toward me. I had reached Phil before they caught up to me.

"Hey, Ally. How are you?" Phil said.

"Like you care. I came over to return a few things to you and to say a few things. You better heed what I say." I took the letter and started to rip it up. "Stop writing me." I threw the letter at him, before I continued. "Don't call me. Stop sending me presents. I don't want any of it. Stay the hell away from my daughter. I don't you near her or near me." I threw the bunny at him.

"You will be near me one day." He taunted.

"I will **NEVER** be near you. I am with Randy and I always will be."

"Remember what happened to you yesterday? I can do a lot worse." He got angry as I started laughing.

"Seriously, Phil. Remember what happened to you yesterday? I bet your nose hurts. I feel sorry for you, Phil. You will never be loved the way that I am. You know why you won't? Because you are an evil man. I don't know why I ever thought that I could be friends with you. Stay away from me and Hailee. If you don't, I know that the beating you received from Randy yesterday will pale in comparison to the beating he will give you, if you don't leave me alone. That isn't a threat, Phil. That is a promise." I decided to leave him with one more message. I punched him in his already broken nose. I had the satisfaction of seeing him double over in pain. I then turned on my heel and walked back to our area. I passed the others, who had been watching behind me. I knew that Randy probably wasn't happy, but I did what I felt I had to do. Before he could say anything to me, our flight was announced. We boarded the plane and sat in our seats. Hailee was sitting with Steph and Aurora. I had a window seat and Randy was seated next to me. I looked out the window as the plane took off.

"Ally , why didn't you tell me about the letter from Phil?" Randy asked. I turned to look at him.

"I am just so tired of all of this. Phil got to Hailee today. That was the one thing that I didn't want to happen. He could do anything to her."

"He isn't going to do anything to Hailee."

"But he did, Randy. We were right there and he got to her. So don't sit there and tell me that he isn't going to do anything to her. He already has." I said, angrily. I looked out the window again. Randy sat there, as tears started falling down my cheeks. I was absolutely terrified of what could happen to Hailee at the hands of Phil.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! Looks like Ally and Randy are having a problem. <strong>

**I hope that Phil doesn't come between Randy and Ally.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	7. I'm Sorry

**ONLY ALLY, HAILEE, CASSIE, AND JJ ARE MINE!**

**Special thanks to cassiemanson, Cenaswifey4life, FreakierThanFreaks, Bingobaby, VenomousAngel13, Phylligrl, and x.X3niGMA.x.X for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best.**

**It has been a while since I have updated. I hope that this makes up for it. I had to cut this into 2 chapters because it is so long.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST CHAPTER: <strong>__"Ally , why didn't you tell me about the letter from Phil?" Randy asked. I turned to look at him._

_"I am just so tired of all of this. Phil got to Hailee today. That was the one thing that I didn't want to happen. He could do anything to her."_

_"He isn't going to do anything to Hailee."_

_"But he did, Randy. We were right there and he got to her. So don't sit there and tell me that he isn't going to do anything to her. He already has." I said, angrily. I looked out the window again. Randy sat there, as tears started falling down my cheeks. I was absolutely terrified of what could happen to Hailee at the hands of Phil._

**RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO **

The plane landed at 5 pm. We got our luggage and then headed to our hotel. I hadn't said anything else to Randy on the plane. I was still upset about Phil getting to Hailee. I knew that Randy didn't have anything to do with it, but I knew that I might have said something that I would regret because I was upset. We got our rooms at the hotel. After we dropped our luggage off, we all went downstairs to the restaurant.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a bit." I said, and walked out of the hotel. Little did I know, someone saw me. As I walked, I let my surroundings soothe me. I had been walking for about 15 minutes when I noticed a family playing in a park. There were two kids, a boy and a girl, and their parents. I smiled as both kids ran after their dad and he went down to the ground. He started rolling around with the kids. I watched them for a few more minutes before I turned around and headed back to the hotel. I was smiling as I walked through the door.

"I've been waiting for you to come back." Someone said beside me. I stopped, rolled my eyes, and looked over.

"What do you want, Michelle?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"How does it feel to be back with a man that you don't trust?"

"I trust Randy. I don't trust you." I narrowed my eyes, as she started laughing.

"That's funny, Allyson. If you trusted Randy, why did you divorce him after he slept with me?"

"I am not going to talk to you about this. It is none of your business." I started walking toward the restaurant.

"There was no need to divorce Randy. He didn't do anything wrong." I turned around and looked at her.

"What are you talking about? Why would I stay married to someone that cheated on me?"

"He never cheated on you. No matter how much I tried, or what I tried, I could never seduce Randy. The night that he supposedly did, I drugged his beer. He left the bar and was heading back to your room, when he passed out on the floor. I had followed him out of the bar. When I saw him passed out, I called someone to take him to my room. They put him in my bed. I took his shirt and pants off. I took my clothes off, and then I crawled into bed next to him. When he woke the next morning, he thought that he and I had slept together. I didn't tell him differently. I wanted Randy and you had him. I had to do something to get you to leave him. Well, you left him, but he never came to me." I just stood there not believing what I was hearing. Michelle smirked. I was getting angry.

"How does it feel to know that you divorced Randy for no reason?" She let out a scream as I lunged at her. I knocked her down. We started fighting. We pulled hair, and scratched each other. I finally got the upper hand when I flipped her over and straddled her waist. I looked down at her.

"Because of you, for a year and a half, I lost the only man that I have ever loved. I was miserable for no reason. I know that you are devious, but I never thought that you could be that evil. My daughter missed out on time with her father because you were so jealous of me. You wanted what you couldn't have." I started slapping her. People from the hotel broke us up. We were both standing when I continued by saying, "Guess what Michelle, you still can't have Randy. He is mine and he always will be. How does it feel to know that even though we were divorced, Randy still didn't want you?" She glared at me. I watched her focus shift as I heard Hailee yell out for me.

Hailee came running toward me. Michelle was closer to her. I could see what Michelle was thinking. I moved toward her as she started going toward Hailee. I grabbed her by her left arm before she could get to Hailee. I saw Randy grab Hailee at the same time that I had grabbed Michelle.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter. I will not let you hurt her. Stay away from Hailee. Stay away from me, and stay away from Randy." I turned away from her, which was probably one of the stupidest things that I have ever done. The next thing I knew she was grabbing me by my hair and throwing me down on the floor. I hit the floor and tried to catch my breath. As commotion broke out around me, I closed my eyes in order to get the room to stop spinning. I heard Hailee cry out for me. As I lay there catching my breath, Randy grabbed my hand.

"Ally, baby, can you hear me?" He asked, concerned. I opened my eyes and looked up into his eyes. I squeezed his hands.

"I can hear you. Help me sit up, please." He helped me. I sat there for a few minutes before I heard Hailee.

"I want my mommy." I looked to see her being held by Paul.

"It's okay Paul. Come here, Hailee." Paul put her down. She ran to me and threw her arms around me. She was crying. I hugged her and ran my hand through her long, dark hair to calm her. After a few minutes, she stopped crying.

"It's okay, sweetie." I said, quietly.

"Are you hurt, momma?" She pulled away from me and sniffled.

"No. I'm fine, baby. Just had the wind knocked out of me. Can you go back to Uncle Paul so daddy can help me up?" She went back to Paul. Randy helped me up. We all started walking back to our rooms. As we walked I said, "I knew that I should have RKO'd her when I had the chance."

"But, mommy, you can't do that move. That is daddy's move." Everyone laughed as Hailee looked back at me. She was walking next to Aurora.

"I know how to give an RKO. Especially to four year old little girls named Hailee." I took a step toward Hailee. I laughed as she screamed and took off running. Aurora followed her. They didn't get far before they ran into Vince and Linda. We met up with them a minute later. Hailee came up to me.

"Can I stay with Grampa Vince and Gramma Linda tonight with Rory, mommy?"

"If it is okay with them, you can." I replied. I caught my breath, as a pain shot through my back.

"Are you okay, Ally?" Cassie asked.

"I have to sit down. Randy, can you help me to our room?" He helped me. When we got to the room, I sat down on the chair. Almost everyone else came into our room. Steph had gone to her room to get clothes for Aurora. Randy packed a bag for Hailee. As soon as Steph came back with Aurora's things, Vince and Linda took the girls and they left. Everyone sat around and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew what they wanted.

"What happened with Michelle?" Paul asked. I told them everything that had happened and everything that had been said during my confrontation with Michelle.

"I can't believe that she is that evil. To knowingly break up a family like she did, is just wrong." Barbie stated.

"That may have been wrong, but she was right about one thing." I looked over at Randy. His blue eyes met mine. I could feel myself starting to tear up.

"I didn't trust Randy. If I did, I would have known that he could never cheat on me." I got up from the chair. I started walking toward the master bedroom.

"Ally." Randy said as he grabbed my hand. I pulled away from him and went into the room. The others left a few minutes later. I was sitting on the bed, cross-legged, when Randy came into the room. I wiped tears off of my cheeks, and refused to look at him. He sat down in front of me.

"We need to talk, Ally." He stated. I looked up so that our eyes met. Tears were falling down my cheeks. I furiously wiped them away.

"I hate myself right now. Hailee's relationship with you suffered because I wanted a divorce. You and I lost a year and a half of our lives together because I was stupid enough to believe that you had cheated on me."

"You aren't stupid, Allyson. I told you that I had cheated on you with Michelle, because that is what I believed had happened. You don't know what a relief it was to find out that I hadn't cheated on you. To know that I was faithful to you makes me feel amazing. In fact, there are no words to describe how I feel right now. The fact that I had cheated on you won't be hanging over us any longer. I didn't do anything wrong." He smiled. I laughed at him. He looked so happy.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you, Randy."

"It's okay. The evidence was there to make me look like I couldn't be trusted. You are the only woman for me and you always will be. I love you."

"I love you, too." We kissed.

"Now we need to talk about what happened at the airport. You scared the hell out of me when you went to confront Phil. After what he did to you a few days ago, I can't believe that you would put yourself in danger."

"I had to do it. When it comes to Hailee, or any of our other children, or even you, I will do what I can to protect you. I may not be a wrestler, but I have been around wrestling most of my life, so I do know something about it." He had been smiling through the end of what I was saying.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"You want to have more kids with me." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course I do. I love you, Randy. Why wouldn't I want to have more children with you? Hailee would make a very good big sister." I smiled and knelt on my knees and put my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my hips.

"Yes, she would." Randy pulled me by my hips so my body was now touching his. He was now on his knees. He ran his right hand through my hair. I looked into his eyes.

"Love me, Randy." I said, quietly.

"I do." He said, just as quiet, before his lips met mine. As we kissed, I laid back on the bed, taking him down with me. He made me feel like I mattered to him. He made me feel like I was his and only his. Which was the truth. I would never be another man's woman.

**RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO **

**You never expected what Michelle did to happen, did you? **

**Be honest, now :P **

**Sorry the chapter is so short, but I had to break the chapters up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks :)**


	8. Stress Reliever

**ONLY ALLY, HAILEE, CASSIE, AND JJ ARE MINE!**

**Special thanks to VenomousAngel13, AngelsDestiny22, and Cenaswifey4life for reading and reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock!**

**On to Chapter 8. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

**RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO**

**MONDAY, APRIL 22nd**

It was 5:30 pm. Cassie, I, and all the kids were in catering at the Seattle Arena. The rest of our group was in a meeting with Vince. I gave food to Hailee, Aurora, and Murphy, while Cassie went to get our food. JJ was sitting in his carrier. When Cass came back to the table, we ate.

"We haven't had a chance to really talk since things went down with Michelle. I bet your relationship with Randy is much better, now that things between you two have been cleared up." Cass said.

"You have no idea, Cass. Our relationship is amazing right now. It is like we have picked up right where we left off. Except we aren't married." I took a drink of my Dr. Pepper.

"I have a feeling that will change soon. Randy will soon be your husband again. Speaking of husbands, are you ready for John's birthday party tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad that we don't leave until late tomorrow morning, to go to Portland. Randy has already rented a car for you, John, JJ, Randy and I. Hailee is going to ride with Paul and Steph. I am going to drive the car tomorrow." I stated taking a bite of my salad.

"Daddy likes to drive, mommy." Hailee said, looking over at me. I looked over at her.

"I know that he does, but tomorrow I am going to drive. Now finish eating and then you girls can have some ice cream." Cassie and I laughed as Aurora and Hailee cheered. We continued eating. I took Aurora and Hailee to get their ice cream when they finished eating. We were sitting back at the table when Steph and Barbie came into catering. As they came up to the table, Aurora said, "Look mommy. Aunt Ally got Hailee and I some ice cream."

"I see that, sweetie." Steph replied and leaned down to kiss her head. Steph and Barbie went to get some food. When they sat at the table and started to eat, Cassie said, "I'm assuming that the meeting is over. So where are the guys?" Barbie rolled her eyes.

"They had to make sure that everything was ready for John's party." She answered.

"I am looking forward to having fun tonight. It will take my mind off of my troubles. I know that Phil and Michelle haven't been invited, so I don't have to worry about them. Steph, are you sure that your parents don't mind watching the kids? I don't want them to miss out on the party." I looked at her.

"They want to watch the kids. They would rather spend time with their grandchildren than at some party, where they would feel too old. That's what dad said, anyway." Steph answered.

"Mommy, I want to go to Uncle John's birthday party." Hailee said, pouting.

"You can celebrate with Uncle John tomorrow, on his real birthday. When you're with Grampa Vince and Gramma Linda tonight, why don't you make him a present." I stated.

"Okay. Rory can help me if she wants to." I smiled at her.

"That sounds good, baby. Now you better eat your ice cream before it melts. Or before your daddy gets in here. You don't want him eating your ice cream, do you?"

"Uh-uh. I love daddy, but he will not get my ice cream." She was very adamant about that fact.

"Great. Another Viper in the making." Cassie stated, rolling her eyes. We laughed. As we were laughing, I noticed the guys come through the door.

"Hailz, is your ice cream gone? Your daddy is here."

"All gone." She said, putting the spoon on the table. The guys came over to the table. They all sat down. I was sitting between Randy and Hailee.

"Daddy do you want some ice cream?" Hailee asked, looking over at Randy. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Sure, princess." He answered. She handed him her bowl. He looked in the bowl. Then he looked back at her.

"Where is the ice cream?" Hailee put her hand, palm facing toward her face, in front of her face. She waved it and said, "you can't see it." We all busted up laughing.

"You have been hanging around your Uncle John way too much, Hailz." Randy stated.

"Have not. Be nice to Uncle John, daddy. It is his birthday tomorrow." She said, getting off of her chair and going over to John. He picked her up so she could sit on his lap.

"Thank you for saving me from your daddy, Hailz." John said.

"You're welcome, Uncle John." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. After a few minutes, the guys went to go get something to eat.

"Did you get everything settled for tonight?" Cassie asked, as the guys sat back down.

"Yes. We are good to go." John replied.

"It is going to be so much fun." Barbie said.

"Grandpa!" Aurora exclaimed. She ran up to Vince, as he walked into the room. He bent down to her level and hugged her.

"Hi, Grampa Vince." Hailee said, as she ran up to him.

"Hi, Hailee." He gave her a hug. "Are you girls ready to come with me?"

"Yay!" They exclaimed. They grabbed Vince's hand as they walked to our table.

"Hey, everyone. I am going to take the girls with me now, if that is okay. Cass, you can drop JJ off, at my office, when you are done here." Vince said.

"You behave, Hailee. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." I said.

"I love you, too, mommy." She replied. She gave me a hug and a kiss. Then she gave Randy a hug and a kiss.

"Bye, baby. I love you." Randy said.

"Love you, too." She replied and ran back to Vince, who was now holding Murphy. They left catering. Randy finished eating and then started talking to Ted, who was on the other side of him. I got my phone out and went on Twitter. I was looking at all my tweets when one caught my eye. I sat up straight in my chair.

"What the hell?" I said, looking at the tweet. It was from Phil.

**CMPunk:** Viper'sAngel_AllyOrton A pic of my future wife and daughter.

There was a link to click on. When I clicked on the link, a picture of Hailee and I came up.

"This is never going to be over." I seethed. Everyone looked over at me.

"What is it, Ally?" Paul asked.

"According to a tweet from Phil, there is a picture of his future wife and daughter on Twitter. When you click on the link, guess who is in the picture."

"He wouldn't." Barbie said.

"Oh, he would, and he did." I showed them the picture. I looked over at Randy. He had gone into Viper mode again. It seemed like he was in Viper mode a lot lately. I grabbed his hand before he could take off.

"Take care of it tonight, babe. I will take care of this right now." I started typing a response.

**Viper'sAngel_AllyOrton:** CMPunk Never going to happen! Back off or RandyOrton is going to hurt you. Remember what happened a few days ago. :)

As I sent the tweet and looked up, Michelle walked into catering.

"Seriously." I just can't win. I'm out of here." I got up from the table. I started to walk past Michelle, who smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and walked away from her.

"I wonder how much more Ally is going to be able to take before she snaps." Steph said.

"I'm thinking not much more. Look how she responded to Phil." Cass stated and showed them her phone.

"I'm going to go find her before something else happens." Randy said, standing up. He threw away his trash and then left catering. He looked in his locker room, John's locker room, and Paul's locker room. I wasn't in any of the rooms. He decided to look where the ring was. He found me sitting in one of the seats, looking toward the ring. He sat down beside me and took my hand in his. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm scared that something is going to happen during your match with Phil. Something other than you beating him up. I can't help this feeling that I am having about you getting hurt. I don't like feeling like this." I said, seriously.

"Everything will be okay, Ally. If things get too out of hand John, Paul, and Ted have already said that they would come down if need be."

"That makes me feel better. I don't want you to get hurt because of Phil. But make sure that you hurt him." I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Oh, I plan on it. Are you going to watch the match?"

"Mmm. I don't think so. I am going to be busy." He raised his eyebrows.

"Doing what?"

"I don't know. But I'll think of something." I sat there looking at him for a few seconds. Then I started laughing.

"Of course I'm going to watch the match. I watch all of your matches. Even when we were split up, I still watched your matches. Paul said the only reason that I watch the WWE is so that I can see you. He's right. I love watching you wrestle. I am going to love watching you beat Phil tonight, and I love you."

"I love you, too." We kissed. "We better get back to my room. People are going to be coming in soon to find their seats." He stood up and then helped me up. He took my hand, as we started walking to his room. We ran into John and Cassie. They had dropped JJ off with Vince and Linda.

"Do you guys want to play some cards before RAW starts?" John asked. Randy wanted to, but I didn't. John sent a text to Ted and Paul to see if they wanted to play. They did. Everyone, except Steph, met in John's room. She had some business to take care of. The guys sat around playing Poker, while Barbie, Cass, and I looked at magazines, or played on our phones. I eventually put my headphones on and listened to my iPod.

I was on Twitter when 'Voices' came on. I sang to it. During my singing, I heard Ted say, "do you have to sing that song? We hear it enough."

"You're just jealous." I stated.

"Why would I be jealous of Randy's theme song?"

"Because the song describes him and your song doesn't. You are not priceless." I smirked as Barbie and Cass giggled. Ted threw a poker chip at me. It was way off.

"You throw like a girl, Teddy." He narrowed his eyes.

"That's it." He got up from his chair and came over toward me. I was laughing.

"Get away, Dibiase." I said. He started tickling me. I laughed harder. After a minute, he stopped tickling me. He went back to the game. I picked up the chip and threw it at him. I hit him in the back of the head. The three of us girls started laughing again. He turned and glared at me. I just waved at him. He smiled and sat back down. He went back to his game, and I went back to my phone. I noticed that a tweet had been sent by Michelle.

**McCoolMichelleL:** Viper'sAngel_AllyOrton A pic of the man that will be mine one day.

I clicked on the link next to the tweet. I already knew that Randy would be in the picture and he was. I looked at Barbie and Cassie.

"Girls, look at my Twitter page." I sent a message back to Michelle.

**Viper'sAngel_AllyOrton:** McCoolMichelleL Over my dead body! BACK OFF!

Barbie and Cassie looked at me.

"What are you going to do?" Barbie asked.

"Nothing right now. I will deal with her in my own way and in my own time." I put my headphones back on and turned up the music. I leaned back and closed my eyes to relax. As I sat there, Cass went up to the guys.

"You guys have to see this." She showed them the tweets between Michelle and I, and then the picture of Randy. I'm scared guys. Ally is holding back her feelings and when they come out it isn't going to be good. She is going to snap soon." Cassie stated, worried.

"She has to deal with this the way that she feels is best. Everything will work out, Cass." Paul said. The guys went back to their game, while Barbie and Cassie talked amongst themselves. The Poker game ended at 8:15. We all went our separate ways to get ready for RAW. Cassie and John were going to join Randy and I in Randy's locker room, after John finished getting ready. Randy got into his wrestling trunks and then he sat by himself to focus. He always did that before a match. It was 8:50 when John and Cass knocked on the door. We watched RAW when it came on. John's match was going to happen around 9:30. Randy's match was the main event match. Cassie went down to gorilla position with John and watched the match on one of the monitors down there. John had to wrestle Miz. Of course Miz didn't go down to the ring by himself. R-Truth joined him. As soon as I heard their music, I muted the TV.

"What did you do that for?" Randy asked.

"I am not listening to those two. I can't stand them. The only reason why I am still watching this match is because John is in it. Why can't there just be people in the WWE that I like?" Randy just laughed.

"That isn't how it works, babe. If there were only people that you liked, it would be boring. Not to mention, you wouldn't know who to pick to win."

"I guess you do have a point." I turned the volume back up and we continued watching the match.

"Stupid idiots!" I said after Miz won the match because Truth got involved. "That's another reason why they are annoying. Cassie is going to be coming in here in a minute, and she isn't going to be happy."

"She probably won't be." A few minutes later Cassie came into the room.

"Idiotic morons! Why are people like Miz and Truth working here?" She stated as she plopped down on a chair.

"Are you sure that you two aren't related?" Randy asked. Cassie looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" She said.

"Ally said the same thing earlier."

"I'm just tired of people like Miz and Truth. They think that they are the hottest things in the WWE. Sorry to tell them, but John is the hottest thing in the WWE." Cass remarked. I looked at her.

"Excuse me, but I don't think so. Randy is so the hottest." I exclaimed.

"Eww! He is my cousin. Besides that, I don't know how you can think a guy that looks like a snake can be hot." Cass teased.

"Hey, watch it! This snake can hurt you." Randy said. She smiled.

"Thanks for making me feel better, guys."

"You're welcome." I replied. We continued watching RAW. John came into the room a few minutes later. Randy had to go down to the gorilla position at 10:25. John, Cassie, and I went with him. To my surprise Paul was down there waiting. We stood there for a few minutes, waiting. Phil came up to the area. He looked over at me and smiled. I glared at him and then turned to Randy. I put my hands on his chest.

"Please take care of it, Randy. I don't know how much more I can take." He put his hands on mine.

"I'll take care of it, babe. I love you."

"I love you, too." Our lips met for a kiss, just as Phil's entrance theme played. I smiled as 'Voices' started playing and the WWE Universe erupted in cheers. Ted and Barbie had just joined the group. We stood watching the match. Randy was doing what he had promised me that he would do. Phil was going to be hurting for a while. Phil did manage to get the upper hand on Randy a couple of times during the match. There was a point during the match when Phil was bent down to Randy, who was lying on the mat. Phil said something. We could read his lips.

"Phil is such an idiot. Why would he say that Ally is his to Randy's face?" Barbie asked.

"Because he is an idiot, like you said. This match is not over yet. Randy will not let that go." Ted replied. We continued to watch the match. Randy finally got back up. It didn't take long for him to get into Viper mode after that. They continued wrestling. Randy gave Phil a DDT. Randy was lying on the mat getting ready to strike when Phil got up. Randy didn't have a chance to strike. As he was going to, Michelle came out from among the WWE Universe, and distracted him.

"What the hell is she doing?" I seethed. I continued watching as Randy glared at Michelle.

"Turn around, Randy." I said, loudly. He didn't turn around in time to see Phil. Phil gave him a GTS, and got the three count.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes as Michelle got into the ring. She went over to Phil. They smiled at each other and hugged. They were booed.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before." I said.

"Think of what?" Cassie wondered.

"They're in it together. Phil and Michelle have been in on this together since the beginning." Michelle went toward Randy.

"Oh no she doesn't." I stated, before running out of the gorilla position and down to the ring.

"This can't be good. What if Ally gets hurt?" Cassie said, as I slid into the ring.

"She'll be okay. We're here to help if things get out of control." Paul said. They turned back to the TV. I went over to Michelle. She was kneeling down beside Randy. I grabbed her arm. She turned to face me. She was surprised to see me there. I pulled her up.

"Back off! I know that you and Phil have been in this together from the beginning. It stops now, Michelle." I warned. She looked over my shoulder and smirked. I knew that Phil was standing behind me.

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does. If it doesn't, you will be sorry." I stated. I surprised both Phil and Michelle when I turned around and gave Phil an RKO. I turned back to Michelle and smiled at her. She came after me and I gave her a Pedigree. The WWE Universe erupted in cheers. I turned around and Randy was now standing up. He was smiling. I smiled back. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. The Universe erupted again as we kissed. After we pulled away, Randy held my hand up in the air. RAW went off the air with Phil and Michelle lying in the ring with Randy and I standing above them. Randy and I walked backstage. When Cassie saw us, she came running up to us. She hugged me.

"That was awesome, Ally." She said, excitedly.

"It was fun, too." I smiled. Paul came over and gave me a hug.

"Who taught you how to do those moves?" He wondered.

"Nobody. I have been watching you perform the Pedigree for years. I have been watching Randy, too. Maybe not as long as I have been watching you, but for some reason I always found him more interesting." I smirked.

"I wonder why." Paul rolled his eyes. We all laughed.

"I feel so liberated right now. I got to do things to Phil and Michelle that I have only been dreaming about. I feel great. Let's go party." I said, happily.

"Sounds good. Everyone meet out in the parking lot at 11:30." Steph said, coming up to the group. "Impressive show, Ally." She looked at me.

"Thanks, Steph. Come on, Barbie and Cass. We have things to get before we can go have some fun." The three of us took off. The guys and Steph watched us.

"She really needed that." John stated.

"I think that what Ally did to Phil and Michelle in the ring released some of the stress that she has been dealing with." Ted stated.

"I have never gone from terrified, to surprised, to proud as quickly as I did tonight." Paul said.

"Tell me about it. When I saw Phil standing behind Ally, I was hoping that I could get to him before he got to her. I didn't even have to worry about it, because she knew that he was behind her and she dealt with him on her own and then she dealt with Michelle on her own. I couldn't help but stand there in shock. I didn't even know that she knew how to do those moves. The only thing that I don't like about this whole thing is that I didn't get to finish beating up Phil." Randy stated. They started walking toward the locker rooms.

"You will get the chance to finish beating him up next week. It will be a mixed tag team match. CM Punk and Michelle McCool versus Randy Orton and Kelly Kelly." Steph replied.

"Barbie will enjoy that match." Ted stated.

"I will, too." Randy added. I came out of Randy's room. I looked at the group.

"You guys still aren't ready? Come on, we have some fun to get to." I said. I went to find Cassie.

"I guess we better get moving. See you guys in a bit." Randy said and went into his room. The rest of the group broke up to get their things so we could head to the club. Barbie, Cass, and I were waiting by the exit doors at 11:25. I was tweeting.

"The WWE Universe is going crazy. I can't read all of my tweets before I get more." I stated.

"The Universe loved what you did to Phil and Michelle. Add to that the fact that you are dating Randy, who is one of the biggest superstars in the WWE." Barbie said.

"How are you feeling?" Cass wondered.

"I feel amazing. A lot of the stress that I have been feeling disappeared with what I did to Phil and Michelle. I know that Randy is disappointed because things didn't go as planned during the match." I replied.

"He was, but I think he'll be okay with it next week." Steph said, as she came up to us.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Next week there will be a mixed tag team match. It will be CM punk and Michelle McCool versus Randy Orton and Kelly Kelly."

"I can deal with that. I can't stand Michelle." Barbie said.

"Hurt her for me too, will you?" I asked.

"But of course, darling." Barbie replied.

"You're strange." Cassie said.

"No, I'm not." Barbie defended.

"I have to agree with Cass on this one. Anyone who would marry Ted Dibiase is strange."

"Anyone who is with a Viper is just plain crazy." Ted stated coming up behind me. I turned around so I was facing him.

"You are just jealous because my Viper can beat you anytime, anywhere."

"No he can't." I raised my eyebrows.

"Please. I can beat you, Teddy, and I'm not even a wrestler." I taunted. I watched as he started to move toward me. I backed away from him. He stepped forward. I backed away. Then I took off running out the door.

"Leave me alone, Teddy." I yelled.

"I will get you, Allyson Marie Orton." The girls laughed as I ran away from Ted.

"What's going on?" Paul asked as he, Randy, and John came up to them.

"Ted is chasing Ally because she told him that she could beat him and she's not even a wrestler." Steph said.

"She said that after Ted said that Randy couldn't beat him anytime, anywhere." Cassie added.

"Let's go out there. It is time to get my party going." John said. They left the building. Randy grabbed my stuff and Barbie grabbed Ted's. When they walked out to the parking lot, I was hugging Ted.

"I want to thank you for being there for Randy when he was hurting."

"He is my friend and so are you. I know that you were hurting, too."

"We were both hurting, and for no reason. That isn't what makes me the angriest about this whole thing. Hailee was hurt by all of it. I don't want to hurt her for anything." Ted hugged me.

"It wasn't your fault, Ally. You're an amazing mother. You're an amazing woman. Now stop this. You're going to bring yourself down again. You need to remember how you felt after you were done with Michelle and Phil tonight."

"You're right." I hugged him again and kissed his cheek. "But you still can't beat Randy." I smirked.

"Allyson, quit picking on Ted. We are ready to go." Randy said. He had the car keys in his hand.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"No. You know better." He replied. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ted.

"I changed my mind, Teddy. I think that you can beat Randy after all." I smiled at Randy. Just then my phone went off. I looked at it and smiled.

"Yay! I got a tweet from my boyfriend." I sent a tweet back.

"Who did you get a tweet from?" Randy asked.

"My boyfriend."

"I didn't send you a tweet."

"Not you. My other, hotter, boyfriend." His eyes narrowed. I laughed.

"I'm kidding, babe. I don't have another boyfriend, and no man is hotter than you. It was just Shawn congratulating me on what happened tonight." I got into the back seat of the car. Randy and John got in the front and Cassie got in beside me. Paul, Steph, Ted, and Barbie got into Paul's and Steph's rental. We got to the club around midnight. Many of the superstars and the divas were already there. When we got into the club we said hi to others and then went to our table. We ordered our drinks.

"Let's go dance, girls." I said after a while. The guys were talking with some of the other wrestlers. We headed out onto the dance floor. As we danced, I could feel someone watching me. I looked around and saw that Randy was watching me. I smiled and mouthed the words "I love you." He mouthed them back. After the song was over, I sat back down at our table. The adrenaline from the night was wearing off and I was starting to get tired. I looked out on the dance floor as a slow song started playing. I smiled as I saw my friends and family dancing happily with the ones that they loved the most. I didn't see Randy. I couldn't help the yawn that escaped my lips.

"Tired, hon?" Randy asked as he sat beside me. I looked over at him and smiled.

"A little. The adrenaline that I had earlier has disappeared. I was on such a high before we got here and now I'm tired." I leaned against him. He put his arm around me and kissed my head.

"It has been a long, emotional day for you. It was pretty exciting, too. I'm proud of how you handled the situation with Phil and Michelle. I never expected to see you RKO or Pedigree someone." I looked up at him.

"I was tired of them messing with us. I know that it isn't over, but I don't think that they will underestimate me again." I smiled. Just then Randy's and my wedding song, I Swear by John Michael Montgomery, started playing. **(A/N I put a link for this song on my profile.)**

"Did you ask them to play our wedding song?" I asked, tears pooling in my eyes. He smiled and stood up. He held out his hand to me.

"Would you dance with me, Allyson?"

"Of course I will, Randal." I put my hand in his, and he led me onto the dance floor.

I laid my head on his chest as we danced. He had his arms wrapped around me. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I always relaxed in his arms. The stress from the day seemed to just disappear. My world was perfect when I was held in Randy's arms. I sighed contentedly.

"You're not falling asleep, are you?" He asked, quietly. I lifted up my head.

"Not yet. I just feel so happy and relaxed when you hold me. All the worries from the day disappear."

"I'm glad I can help you. I love you."

"I love you, too." We kissed. When our song was over, we went back to the table. The others were sitting at the table. I sat down while Randy went to get us something to drink.

"You look tired, Ally." Steph said.

"It has been a long day."

"You just can't hang with the big dogs anymore. Admit it." Ted stated. I looked at him.

"Stop picking on me, Ted. I can RKO you, too, if I need to." He started laughing.

"Yeah, right." He said.

"Don't underestimate me. You saw what happened to Phil and Michelle when they made the mistake of underestimating me. Plus, if I can't do it, I know someone else who would gladly do it for me."

"Like who?"

"Seriously? How much have you had to drink? You should know the answer to that question. But, I'll tell you anyway. He's the master of the RKO. He's the Viper. Most importantly, he is the man that I love. He loves me and he would do anything that I ask him to do." Randy started walking back to our table.

"Whatever. He would not." Ted denied. Randy walked up behind me.

"Randy, will you RKO Ted for me, right now?"

"Sure, babe." He replied, setting our drinks on the table. He started walking toward Ted. I had never seen Ted move as quickly as he did when Randy started toward him. The rest of us laughed as Randy sat back down. Ted came back to the table.

"That was priceless." I stated. Everyone laughed again. We continued talking and having a good time. I got up to go to the bathroom at 2. When I went back to the table, everyone was gone. I sat down. I was getting really tired, but I knew that Randy wasn't ready to go yet, so I didn't say anything. I tried to keep my eyes open as I leaned my head on the palm of my right hand. It was hard to keep them open. Just as I felt myself closing my eyes, someone came up to me. I opened my eyes and looked into the blue eyes of Randy. He was kneeling in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were this tired?"

"Because I didn't want you to have to leave. I know how much you like to hang out with John and the other guys." He stood up. He went to find the others. I put my head on the table, and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe that I was so tired.

"Come on, Ally." Randy said, next to me. I looked up at him with half-closed eyes.

"What?" I said, sleepily.

"We're leaving now. You need to get some sleep."

"But what about the party?" I stood up.

"The party is over. We're all ready to go back to the hotel. Won't it be nice to crawl into your hotel bed and go to sleep there and not have to sleep on a club table?" Cassie said.

"That sounds wonderful." I answered. We headed to the cars. When we got back to our hotel rooms it was 3 am. I put my pajamas on. Then I brushed my hair and teeth. I crawled into bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. Randy joined me in bed soon after.

**RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO RKO**

**I loved writing this chapter. **

**Do you think that the feud between Michelle and Ally is over?**

**What is going to happen next? You'll have to wait and see :P**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time**

**ViperCenaFan**


	9. Author's Note 1

Hey Guys

I am thinking about making Ally a Diva, but I need help picking a theme song for her. Please let me know of any suggestions.

Thanks

ViperCenaFan


	10. Be Yourself

**ONLY ALLY, HAILEE, CASSIE, AND JJ ARE MINE!**

**Special thanks to VenomousAngel13, FreakierThanFreaks, Mikki01, and Sam Uley's babygirl for reading and reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock!**

** I know that it has been a while, but I am currently on break from college, so I am going to update this as much as I can. I have a couple of chapters written in advance. I hope that you like this chapter. When you get to the part where there is a tweet for some reason fanfiction didn't keep the at symbol in the text.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up at 9:30. Randy had his arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled as I looked at him. He was sleeping peacefully. I gave him a light kiss and then moved to get out of the bed. Before I could get out from under his arm, he tightened his hold on me.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, sleepily. I looked into his heavy-lidded eyes.

"I have to go take a shower. I have to pack mine and Hailee's things. We have to leave here at 2."

"It's too early to do anything."

"Go back to sleep. I will wake you by 11, if you aren't awake. Love you." I gave him a kiss.

"I love you, too." He said before he rolled over and fell back to sleep. I kissed him on his shoulder then got out of bed. I took a shower and then packed my things. I grabbed my cell phone and went into Hailee's room. I started packing her things. I had just finished when my phone started ringing.

"Hi, Cass." I said, when I answered it. I sat on Hailee's bed.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"I just finished packing Hailee's things. What are you doing?"

"Just got done with my shower. John is still sleeping. I am going to pack our things in a few minutes."

"Randy is sleeping, too. I have to wake him at 11. Do you want to meet downstairs at 12:30? That way everyone can eat before we head to Portland."

"Sounds good. See you then. Love ya."

"Love ya, too." We hung up and I took Hailee's things out by the door. My bags were already there. I started packing Randy's things. I kept some clothes out for him and packed the rest. By the time that I had put Randy's bag with the others, it was 11. I woke Randy and then went on my laptop while he showered. I made coffee for him. I was on Twitter when he came out to the table. He had finished packing his things.

"Thanks for packing my things, Ally." He stated, leaning down to kiss me.

"You're welcome. We have to meet John and Cassie downstairs at 12:30 to eat before we take off to Portland."

"Why do we have to spend the day with them?"

"They're my friends. Cassie is your cousin. Besides today is John's birthday. You better be nice to him, or you will be dealing with Hailee. She knows that it is her Uncle John's birthday."

"I know she does. I already got in trouble yesterday by her for being mean to him." I giggled. He went to get a cup of coffee while I continued on Twitter.

"Hey babe, look at this." I said. He came up behind me and looked at something a member of the WWE Universe had tweeted. **_Is Viper'sAngel_AllyOrton the next WWE diva?_**

"What do you think about it?" Randy asked, sitting across from me.

"About becoming a diva?"

"Yeah."

"I have thought about it. But to be honest, right now I would rather be a PR rep. Maybe one day I'll change my mind. Besides, Hailee will be starting school this fall. I will have to be home with her. I am not looking forward to it, though. I do not want to be away from you all the time. Not to mention, I won't be working anymore. I love working for the WWE. Why haven't I thought about this before now? I only have a few months to figure it out."

"Calm down, hon. We will figure it out. Hailee could always be homeschooled. Things will work out."

"I know they will. What do you think about me becoming a diva?"

"If you would have asked me that before last night, I would have said no way in hell. But after seeing how you handled yourself, in the ring, without training, I'd say that you are a natural. Whatever you decide, just know that I am behind you 100%."

"I know you are. Do you want to take our things out to the car before we meet John and Cass?"

"Yeah. Let me finish my coffee and then we will go down." He finished his coffee while I finished on Twitter. We grabbed our things and went out the door. We met up with John and Cassie. They had their things with them. We went to the car and put everything in. When we went back into the hotel, John and Randy went to check us out of our rooms, while Cass and I went into the restaurant. We ordered something to drink.

"Have you told Randy that you are driving to Portland?"

"Not yet."

"It is going to be fun watching that conversation."

"You don't think that I am going to win the conversation?" She smiled.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you will. But Randy will put up a fight. I so enjoy watching my cousin lose an argument to you."

"He tends to lose quite a bit against me." We laughed. Randy and John joined us at the table.

"What are guys laughing about?" John asked.

"Nothing." Cass replied. The waitress came back with our drinks. We ordered our food.

"By the way, happy birthday, Johnny." I stated.

"Thank you." He smiled. "Because it is my birthday, I get to have my deepest wish granted."

"What is your deepest wish?" I wondered.

"You. In my bed." He teased. Cassie elbowed him the same time that Randy growled, "over my dead body." John and I started laughing.

"I was just joking, Cass. You're the only woman for me. Besides, I really don't feel like getting punted by my best friend." He leaned over and kissed Cassie.

"I am driving to Portland." I said, taking a drink of my iced tea.

"The hell you are. I'm driving." Randy replied. I looked at Cassie, who was smiling.

"You always drive. It is someone else's turn." I was now facing him.

"I drive because I want to."

"Other people want to, too. And today I want to."

"No way. I don't let you drive my car."

"It isn't even your car, Randy."

"So, what. You still aren't driving."

"We'll just see about that. I don't know why you are even arguing with me. You are going to give in, like you always do. I will be right back." I got up from the table and went over to help an elderly woman pick up her purse. Randy watched me.

"Is she right? Are you going to give in?" John asked.

"Probably. There are very few times where I say no to Ally and it actually stays as a no." He turned to watch me pick up the woman's purse. When I had finished, I stood up from the floor and gave the purse to her.

"Thank you, dear." She said.

"You're welcome." I smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What's your name?"

"Allyson."

"Well, Allyson, my name is Vicky. There are not many people like you around anymore. Most people would have just walked away. They just don't care about anyone but themselves."

"You're right. There should be more people that care. I couldn't just sit there and not help. Can I help you with anything else, Vicky?"

"No thank you. My husband Vincent will be here shortly. Go back and eat." I smiled at her again, before I went back to sit down. Our food had been delivered by the time I sat down.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Randy asked. I looked at him.

"Not lately."

"I love you more and more every day. You are an amazing woman."

"I love you, too." He kissed me. As he pulled away, I continued, "I so get to drive to Portland." John and Cassie started laughing.

"No, you don't." Randy denied.

"Give it up, Randal. I won." I took a bite of my food, as Randy smiled at me. I noticed Vicky's husband go over to her. As they walked by, I waved to her. She smiled and they left. A few minutes later, the waitress came over to me.

"I was asked to give this to you." She handed me an envelope. I opened it. Inside was a letter.

**Allyson,**

** You are a special woman. Don't ever change. Always be who you are no matter who wants you to change. Help those that need help. You never know who you may be helping. When opportunities come your way, take them. You may never get another chance to have those same opportunities. Never forget who you are or where you came from. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't do something. You can do anything. Live your life to the fullest. I want you to use the enclosed check to show others the same kindness and love that you showed me.**

** Love,**

** Vicky**

**P.S. Nice show on RAW last night! Yes, even old people like me watch wrestling. Way to go on hooking a man like Randy! He is one hot Viper! :)**

I started laughing. I couldn't believe what Vicky had said about Randy. I was still laughing when I opened the check. I immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh my goodness." I gasped. Randy, John, and Cass looked at me.

"What is it Ally?" Cass asked. I sat there, staring at the check in shock.

"Babe, what is it? What's wrong?" Randy asked. He took the letter from me and read it.

"I don't know if I should be creeped out by the last part or not." He said, as he passed the letter to Cassie, so she and John could read it.

"Even little old ladies think Randy is hotter than John. I don't get it." Cassie stated.

"Because Randy is hotter than John." I stated.

"Hey! Be nice. It is my birthday." John replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Now I want to know why Vicky gave me a one million dollar check. All I did was help her pick up her purse. Why would she give me that much money, just because I helped her?" Randy looked at the check.

"So you can help others. Not to mention, she can afford it. She and her husband are McMahons. In fact, Vincent, started the WWE. I'm surprised you've never met them. Your brother is married to their granddaughter, after all." He said.

"I've never met them. What am I supposed to do with the money?"

"You'll figure something out." John replied. I put the letter and check in my purse. Then we finished eating. We had just finished eating when Ted, Barbie, Paul, Steph, and the kids came into the restaurant.

"Uncle John." Hailee said when she saw him. She ran over to him, with a paper in her hand. He put her on his lap.

"Happy birthday. Rory and I made you something." She handed him the picture. It was a picture of John, Cassie, and JJ.

"Thanks girls. I love it." He kissed both girls on the cheek.

"Hi mommy." Hailee said to me.

"Hi sweetie. Did you have fun with Grampa Vince and Gramma Linda?" She came over and sat on my lap.

"Yep. Now we are going to eat before we go in the car. Can I have chicken nuggets?"

"Sure. Guess what?"

"What?" She looked up at me.

"Remember what I said yesterday about me driving the car?"

"Yeah, and I said that daddy likes to drive."

"Yeah. Well I get to drive."

"No she doesn't. I am driving." Randy defended himself.

"Whatever, daddy. You never say no to mommy." Everyone started laughing.

"Even your four year old daughter knows that you never say no to Ally." Cassie said.

"Thanks, Hailz." Randy stated.

"Welcome, daddy." She smiled. We laughed again. "I love you." She went onto his lap.

"Love you too, princess." Everyone sat down and ordered their food.

"So I heard that you met my grandmother." Steph said to me.

"Yeah. It will be a meeting that I won't soon forget. She gave me a million dollar check to help others in need. All I did was pick up her purse."

"You made her feel special, Ally. You took time out and helped her." Paul stated.

"It wasn't a big deal. Just keep her away from Randy. She was hitting on him in the letter she wrote me."

"Let me see." Steph stated. I got the letter out of my purse and handed it to her. She started laughing when she read it.

"It isn't funny. It's creepy." Randy protested.

"I think it's sweet." Cassie stated.

"You would." Randy retorted. When the food came the others ate. It was 2:15 when we headed out to the cars. Randy and I kissed Hailee. Everyone got into their cars, after Randy gave me the keys to our rental. Randy and John got in the backseat with JJ. Cassie got in the front with me. We headed out.

"Hey, Ally, do you know one advantage of sitting up front?" Cassie stated.

"What's that?" I answered.

"We get the radio." She turned it on. She found a country music station.

"Come on. Do we have to have to listen to this?" John asked. Cassie looked back at him.

"Yes, we do. When you guys are up front, we have to listen to your music." She replied.

"That's why we're always up front." Randy stated.

"Where are you today? Not up front." I smirked.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Randy glared at me.

"I will. Turn it up, Cass. I love this song." The song was 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood. Cassie turned it up and we both sang along to it. John and Randy groaned and closed their eyes, as they leaned their heads back against their seats. After the song was over, Cassie turned the radio off.

"I love torturing you two." She said and smiled.

"You have always been a brat, Cass." Randy replied.

"And I always will be."

"Yeah, yeah." He grabbed some of her hair and tugged it. She turned around and started playing on her phone. Randy and John started talking. As I continued driving, I could feel a migraine coming on. I didn't get them often, but when I did they were awful. I put on my sunglasses since the sun affected the migraine.

"Randy, can you get in my purse and get me one of my migraine pills?" I handed him my purse.

"Are you sure that you should be driving?" John asked.

"It is just starting. I'm hoping the pill kicks in and the migraine doesn't get worse. If it does, I'll let you know."

"Here, babe." Randy said, handing me the pill.

"Thank you." I took the pill. We continued traveling to Portland. Instead of getting better, the migraine got worse. I got off the freeway and pulled into a gas station. Paul pulled in behind us. I leaned my head on the steering wheel. I started to feel nauseous. I hadn't had a migraine this bad since Hailee had been born. John, Cassie, and Randy got out of the car. John grabbed JJ. I shut my eyes and tried to get the nausea to stop. Someone opened the driver's side door. I knew that it was Randy. He knelt down so he could look into the car.

"It's worse, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I am sick to my stomach. I need to go to the restroom."

"Okay. Cass, I need your help." She came over to us.

"Ally needs to go to the restroom, but I need you to go with her, in case something happens." Randy told her.

"Okay." She helped me out of the car. We headed into the gas station.

"Ally have a migraine?" Paul asked as he walked up to Randy.

"Yeah. We need to figure out how to make her more comfortable. This one is a bad one."

"We can take JJ in our car. That way Ally can spread out in the back and be a little more comfortable." Steph stated.

"Thanks." Randy replied. He took JJ's car seat out of our car and put it in Paul's and Steph's car. Then he went into the gas station, where everyone else had gone.

"Daddy, is mommy okay?" Hailee asked as she went up to him.

"She'll be fine. She just isn't feeling well, princess."

"Can I get something to drink and some pretzels?"

"Yes. Go pick your drink and I will get your pretzels." She went off to get her drink. Cassie and I came out of the bathroom and went toward Randy.

"I'm glad that you sent me in there with her. She ended up getting sick." Cassie said as we stopped next to him. I leaned against him. My head felt like it was going to explode. Cassie went to find John.

"Do you want something to drink, babe?" Randy asked.

"No. These lights are hurting my eyes. I need to get out of here."

"We will in a few minutes. I have to pay for our things."

"I love you, mommy." Hailee said as she came up to me.

"I love you, too, baby." I bent down and kissed her on her head. She ran off. I straightened back up. I reached out for Randy's arm as my head started spinning.

"Take it easy, Ally." Randy said as he turned to look at me. "I wish I could take this pain away from you. I hate to see you so pale." He gently kissed my forehead. We walked to the front of the store. He paid for our purchases. Then we went back to the car.

"I get to drive." Cassie said.

"Good. Where is JJ's car seat?" I wondered.

"He's going with Paul and Steph so you can relax in the back seat." John replied.

"Okay." We got into the cars and started heading to Portland again. I was in the back with my head lying on Randy's lap. I was facing toward the seat so the light wasn't bothering me. We still had two hours to drive before we got to Portland. I fell asleep. Randy woke me when we got to the hotel. I sat up noticing that my migraine was gone.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"My headache is gone. I must have needed more sleep." I answered. We got out of the car, got our things out of the trunk, and went into the hotel. Everyone checked in and went to their rooms. Hailee came with Randy and I. We unpacked some of our things. Then we ordered room service and spent time together, as a family.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY, APRIL 6th<strong>

It was 1:30 in the afternoon. I, and other various WWE Superstars and divas were visiting the local Children's Hospital. It was sad to see so many children in pain or hooked to tubes. There was an 8 year old girl that particularly caught my attention. Her name was Sydney. She didn't let her illness get the best of her. She was a very happy child. She was talking to Eve Torres when I went to visit her.

"Hi, Sydney." I sat in the chair that Eve had just vacated.

"Hi, Ally." She smiled.

"I am surprised that you know who I am." I replied smiling back at her.

"Of course I know who you are. I am so glad that you gave Michelle a Pedigree. I can't stand her. She is evil."

"That she is. So you watch wrestling, huh?"

"Every chance that I can."

"Who is your favorite diva?"

"Either Kelly Kelly or Eve."

"Who is your favorite superstar?"

"I like Triple H and John Cena. But Randy Orton is my absolute favorite." I smiled.

"I'll tell you a secret. He is my favorite, too." She giggled. "Hold on. I'll be right back."

"Okay." I stood up and went to find Randy. He was out in the hall talking to John Hennigan aka John Morrison.

"Hey, babe." I said as I walked up behind him. He turned around to face me.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I have someone very special that I want you to meet. Her name is Sydney and you are her favorite wrestler."

"I can't disappoint my fans, can I? I'll see you later, John." Randy grabbed my hand. I led him over to Sydney. I smiled as I saw her eyes light up when she saw Randy heading toward her.

"Sydney, I'd like you to meet Randy Orton. Randy, this is Sydney."

"Hi, pretty girl. How are you?" Randy sat down and I went to use the restroom. I went back to Sydney's bed a few minutes later.

"If you could ask for one thing, what would it be?" Randy was asking her as I walked up.

"To be able to go home. I miss my mom and dad. I even miss my older brother."

"Are you able to go home?" I asked.

"I could, but I don't have the medical equipment that I need. The insurance company won't cover the equipment I need. I don't get to see my family all the time. We live 200 miles away, so they don't come except one day a week. They will be here today around 3." Sydney said, sadly. I had to turn away from her and leave. I didn't want her to see me cry. I couldn't help thinking about Hailee. If she was in the hospital, like Sydney, I wouldn't want her to be alone.

"You okay, baby?" Randy asked sitting next to me.

"I was just thinking about Hailee. I wouldn't want her to be alone like Sydney. I wish that there was something that I could do for Sydney." I put my head on his shoulder. Then I snapped my head back up.

"There is something I can do!" I stood up and went toward the nurse's station. I talked to Hailee's nurse. Then I went to the other areas that I needed to go to. I had finished by 3.

"Where were you, Ally?" Randy asked as I went up to him, John, Cassie, Ted, Barbie, Paul, and Steph.

"Making a little girl's dream come true." I answered. I went in to see Sydney. She had been joined by her family. I went up to her.

"Ally, I get to go home." She said, happily. I smiled.

"I know. Make sure that you don't forget to watch wrestling."

"Oh, I won't." Sydney's mom came up to me.

"Thank you for making it possible for my baby to come home." She hugged me.

"You're welcome." I hugged her back. Then I hugged Sydney's dad.

"Sydney, I want you to remember to always stay the way that you are. You are special. Thank you for sharing some of your life with me."

"Thank you for coming to visit me. I will be waiting to see you in the ring one day." She gave me a hug. I smiled at her. Then I left her bedside. Before I left the room, I turned around and watched. I couldn't help the tears that fell down my cheeks as I saw how happy Sydney and her family were.

"You are an amazing person." Randy said from beside me. He kissed the side of my head.

"I had to do it, Randy."

"I know you did. It is who you are. That million dollars will come in handy for Sydney's family."

"I hope so. I'm just glad that she gets to go home. Are we done here?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I want to go back to the hotel and hug our daughter."

"Sounds like a good idea." We left the room and met up with the others. We went back to the hotel. We went to John and Cassie's room, where she had the kids.

"Hi, mommy." Hailee said as she came running up to me. I picked her up.

"Hey, sweetie." I gave her a hug and a kiss. Then I put her down. She grabbed my hand.

"Mommy, come play with me and Rory."

"Okay." She led me to where they were playing with their dolls. One of Hailee's dolls caught my eye. I picked it up.

"Hailz, why did you put a dress on daddy?"

"I wanted to. I wanted daddy to look pretty. Doesn't he look pretty, momma?" I tried to keep a straight face.

"I think so. Why don't you ask daddy if he thinks so." She took the doll from me and went over to Randy.

"Daddy, do you think you're pretty?" I heard her ask him. She showed him the doll. I looked over at them. I smiled at the shocked look on Randy's face.

"Why did you put me in a dress, princess?" He asked her.

"It's pretty. Why don't you wear dresses, daddy?" The rest of us started laughing.

"Boys don't wear dresses."

"I think daddy should wear a dress, too." Aurora piped in. She went over to Paul.

"I am **not** going to wear a dress, Aurora." Paul denied.

"You already are." She said and showed him her doll. Her Triple H doll was wearing a pink sequined dress. Everyone started laughing.

"Give me that." Paul said.

"No!" Rory replied. He stepped toward her and she ran away from him, screaming. She sat back down beside me. Hailee joined us. We played with the dolls for a little while.

"Can we color?" Hailee asked.

"Sure. Rory, do you want to color?"

"No. I'll stay here." Hailee went and got her crayons and coloring book. We sat at the table with Hailee on my lap. She started coloring. I sat there watching her. I ran my hand through her hair. Randy was watching us.

"Stop watching Ally. You see her all the time." John teased.

"I can't help it. I love her. It seems like I fall more in love with her every day. She is one of a kind." Randy replied.

"She is special. I am so proud of her. What she did today for Sydney was amazing. Ally has a wonderful heart. She would help everyone if she could." Paul stated.

"Will one of you guys keep Hailz tonight? I want to do something special for Ally." Randy said.

"We'll keep her." Steph replied.

"How special is it going to be?" Barbie wondered.

"Very special."

"You're going to propose, aren't you?" Cassie said. Randy smiled.

"That is as special as you can get." Ted said.

"I know." Randy replied. He walked over to Hailee and I. He sat down.

"Hailz, you are going to stay with Uncle Paul and Aunt Steph tonight, while mommy and daddy go out."

"Okay. Can I go right now?" She said.

"What about your picture?" I asked.

"I'll finish it later. I'll give it to you tomorrow. Love you, mommy."

"Love you too, baby." I kissed her.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, princess. Be good." He kissed her. She went over to Paul and Steph. I looked at Randy.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked.

"7."

"It is 4:30 now. I can stay and visit for a little while longer then I will go get ready." I stayed and visited until 5.

"I'll see you guys later. I have to get ready for my date with a **very** sexy man."

"Who is this very sexy man?" Cassie wondered.

"I don't really know. He is a secret admirer and he has been in love with me for years. Who knows, I may marry him one day." I replied. I smiled at Randy and then left the room.

"She is such a tease." Barbie stated.

"She just likes to see how Randy is going to react. She loves teasing him." Paul stated.

"She gets away with it, too." John stated.

"I wouldn't be talking, John. Cassie gets away with almost everything, too." Ted stated.

"That's because he loves me. Just like Randy loves Ally." Cassie defended.

"Yes, I do love Ally. More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone." Randy replied.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Steph said.

"Yeah, it is." Randy smiled. "I'll see you guys later." He left the room. When he got to our room, I was in the tub. He went into the bathroom. When I saw him, I smiled. He sat on the edge of the tub.

"A secret admirer, huh?" He said. I smirked.

"I love picking on you."

"I know you do."

"I want to thank you beforehand for this time together. I have been very stressed lately."

"I know you have been and you are welcome. I love you, Ally."

"I love you, too, Randy." He gave me a kiss before he left the bathroom. It was 6 when I got out of the tub. Randy got in the shower as I finished getting ready. I had bought a new dress during a recent shopping trip, but I hadn't had a chance to wear it yet. I pulled the dress out of the bag, and went to sit down and watch TV until I needed to put it on. Randy came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. He had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He asked.

"I will put my dress on in a few minutes." He went into our bedroom and got dressed. I went into the bedroom shortly after. He had just put on his shirt. I put my dress on.

"Can I ask you something, Randy?"

"Sure, babe. What's up?" He turned to face me.

"Would you really be okay with me becoming a diva?"

"Yes. I want you to be happy, Ally. If being a diva makes you happy, go for it. You would be an awesome addition to the WWE Diva division. I'm not saying that just because I love you. You have talent."

"I haven't really thought about being a diva before. I didn't think that it was something that I wanted to do. I think that changed last week when I got in the ring against Michelle and Phil. I'm going to talk to Vince and Steph. I'm glad that you are so supportive. I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed me. Randy had on a pair of black dress slacks and a royal blue silk dress shirt. He looked amazing. I whistled at him.

"You are one sexy Viper and I'm glad that you are mine."

"And you are absolutely stunning."

"Thank you. Are we ready?" I grabbed my purse. Randy grabbed his wallet and keys. We walked out of the room. When we got down to the car, Randy opened the door for me. I slid in, after giving him a kiss. He got in and drove to the restaurant. We had an amazing dinner. It had been a long time since Randy and I had been on a date. It was 9:30 when we left.

"Thank you for tonight. I had an amazing time. I missed the dates that you and I used to go on." He kissed my hand.

"I missed them, too. Let's make a point of doing this more often."

"Sounds great." We got off the elevator, on our floor. We went into our room. Before I had a chance to get out of my dress, Randy turned on the radio. A slow song was playing.

"Would you dance with me?" He asked.

"Of course." I went into his arms. We started dancing. I laid my head on his chest. He kissed my head.

"I love you, Allyson. I love you more than you will ever know." I lifted my head and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, too, Randal." I put my hands on his chest. He put his hands over mine.

"The past year has been the worst for me. I hated not having you in my life. I hated seeing the pain that you were in. I wanted to take the pain away. I wanted to take you in my arms and hold you until the hurt went away. I knew that I couldn't. I thought that I had caused you that pain. You and Hailee are my world, Ally. My life is not the same without you. I love you, Ally, and I always will. Will you marry me, again?" The look of love that I saw in his eyes took my breath away. I could feel my eyes starting to tear up.

"I love you, too, Randy. Yes, I will marry you again." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring. I gasped as I realized what ring it was. Tears started falling down my cheeks.

"You kept my engagement ring?"

"I kept your wedding band, too. I couldn't part with them. I was counting on us finding our way back to each other."

"And we did. Now would you please do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Put my ring back on my finger, where it belongs." He slid it on my finger. I looked at it sitting on my finger and started crying. I wrapped my arms around him.

"You okay, baby?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm just happy. We're getting married again!" I exclaimed. I hugged him. "Thank you for making me so happy again." I kissed him.

"Thank you for making me happy." We finished dancing. I was making plans in my head.

"You're not here anymore, are you?" Randy asked. I didn't hear him. "Ally?" He tapped me on my shoulder. I came out of my daze.

"I know that you want to talk to the girls. Go ahead. I'll be out in a few." He kissed me and went into the bathroom. I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Cassie.

(**ALLY'S TEXT IN BOLD**. _CASSIE'S TEXT IN ITALICS_.)

**I'm getting remarried! :) **

_I know!_

**Want to help me plan?**

_Of course._

**Let's meet 2morrow at 9. I'll talk to Barbie & Steph.**

_Ok. Talk 2 u 2morrow. Love u._

**Love u, too.**

I put my phone down and took off my dress. I was in my lingerie when Randy wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck. I sighed and turned so I was facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my hips. My lips met his. As our kiss turned more heated, he picked me up and carried me to our bed. He laid me down and laid his body on mine. After we made love, I laid my head on his arm and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Randy and Ally are engaged!<strong>

**I put links to pictures of Ally's date dress and engagement ring on my profile page.**

**I wonder what is going to happen next.**

**Please review.**

**Until next time ViperCenaFan**


	11. Confrontations

**ONLY ALLY, CASSIE, HAILEE, AND JJ ARE MINE!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: CassieXX, FreakierThanFreaks, VenomousAngel13, and Sam Uley's babygirl for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome :)**

**Now on to Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, April 27<strong>

I woke up at 6. Randy was still sleeping. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. It was 7:30 when I was dressed and ready to go. I sat at my laptop and went on Twitter. I sent out a tweet that said:

**Viper'sAngel_AllyOrton I am very happy this morning! I am marrying the man that I love. I love you RandyOrton, always and forever :)**

After I sent the tweet, I sent texts to Steph and Barbie. I sent a text to Cass to see if she wanted to go to breakfast. She replied back with a yes. We decided to meet at 8:15. I left a note for Randy and went down to the restaurant. I took my computer with me. I ordered coffee and water. Cassie showed up a few minutes later. She ordered her drinks. Barbie and Steph showed up by 8:30. They ordered their drinks. Then we all ordered our food.

"So tell us how Randy proposed." Cassie stated. I was only too happy to tell them.

"I, for one, am glad that you two are getting married again. You should have never broken up in the first place." Barbie stated.

"We wouldn't have if Michelle hadn't been such a vindictive witch. What do you guys think about me becoming a WWE diva?"

"It's about damn time. Dad and I have been waiting for you to come to your senses." Steph replied. I laughed. "I'll talk to dad." She continued. Our food arrived and we ate. Just as we had finished eating, my phone went off letting me know that I had received a tweet. I looked at it.

**RandyOrton I love you, too, Viper'sAngel_AllyOrton. Can't wait to share the rest of my life with you :)**

"Randy is such a romantic." I said, smiling.

"Why?" Barbie asked. I told them about what I had tweeted on Twitter earlier and the tweet that I had just received from Randy.

"Let's start planning your wedding." Cass stated. I opened my laptop. We started making plans. Randy came into the restaurant, a little while later. He sat at the table. He ordered what he wanted.

"Making wedding plans, aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course. What do you think about getting married on May 25th?" I looked at him.

"That is less than a month away."

"I know, but I want to get remarried on the day of our first wedding."

"Then we'll do it. I just want you to be happy." Paul, John, and Ted came in then. They joined us.

"Where are the kids?" Cass wondered.

"With Vince and Linda. They wanted to spend time with them." John replied.

"So I hear congrats are in order, Ally." Paul said.

"They are. Randy and I are getting married again. And it is in less than a month." My phone went off again, letting me know that I had another tweet. I read it, even though I shouldn't have.

**CM Punk Never going to happen Viper'sAngel_AllyOrton! You can count on it!**

"Idiotic moron!" I exclaimed. "I should have known."

"What's wrong, Ally?" Ted wondered.

"According to Phil, Randy and I getting remarried is never going to happen. Supposedly I can count on it not happening." I closed my computer and stood up. "I will see you guys later. I have more planning to do. Steph, please talk to Vince soon."

"I will." She replied. I went over and gave Randy a kiss. Then I left the restaurant.

"Why does Ally want you to talk to your dad?" Paul questioned.

"She's becoming a Diva." Steph replied.

"About time. She should have been one a long time ago." John said.

"We know. I have a feeling that Ally is going to be facing Michelle in the ring in the very near future." Cassie said.

"Phil better leave Ally alone. She should be happy during this time, not worrying about idiots like Phil." Randy stated. The guys ate their food. Everyone left the restaurant at around 10. They headed up to their rooms. When they got off of the elevator and started walking toward their rooms, they saw me sitting on the floor, in front of Randy's and my room. I had my knees pulled up to my chest and my face buried in my legs.

"Something's wrong." Paul stated. Randy ran up to me. He touched my shoulder. When he did, I screamed and cowered away from him.

"Ally, it's me." He said, quietly. I looked up. I missed the look of rage that passed through Randy's eyes as he saw my face. I had red handprints across both cheeks. He continued to look at me. I had scratches on my neck and my shirt was torn.

"What happened?" Randy asked. Tears started falling down my cheeks. I was crying really hard when I tried to talk. By that time I had started shaking.

"He tried to rape me." I said, brokenly.

"Who did?" John asked. I turned away from them. I could see in my mind what had happened. I just wanted it to go away. I had to clean myself. I jumped up. I tried to put the keycard in the door, but I couldn't stop shaking. Randy took the keycard from me and opened the door. Steph picked up my computer from the floor. I went into the bathroom and stripped. I turned on the shower. I got in. The others came into the room.

"I have a pretty good idea who tried to rape her. She needs to tell us exactly what happened before we start blaming people." Steph said. Randy was pacing the room. He wanted to go into the bathroom, but he knew that I needed my space. He was still pacing when things started crashing in the bathroom. He ran into the bathroom just in time to see me throw my hairbrush at the wall. I had my robe on. He went to me and grabbed my hand before I could find anything else to throw.  
>"Stop, Ally." My eyes were blazing when I turned to look at him.<p>

"You won't be able to stop when I show you what he did." I seethed.

"Show me." I stood there for a minute before I opened my robe. This time I didn't miss the anger in his eyes. Not only were there red marks on my face and scratches on my neck, there were scratches right above my breasts and bruises were forming on my breasts. I closed my robe. I walked out of the bathroom. Randy was fuming. He followed me into our bedroom. I was getting dressed.

"Who did this?" He seethed.

"Do you even have to ask? He was waiting for me. I went into the elevator after leaving you and he got on. I tried to get off, but he blocked my way. The doors closed with him and I inside. He cornered me. There wasn't anything I could do. If the elevator doors hadn't opened on another floor, he would have finished the job. Because Phil can't get it through his thick head that I will never be his, I am now forced to hate this day, when I should be loving it. I'm going to the arena. I'll see you when you get there."

"I don't want you going alone." I laughed.

"Like anything worse could happen today. I'll be fine." I grabbed my bag, purse, and car keys. I walked past the others and out the door.

"Did she talk to you?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. It was Phil."

"I knew it." Ted remarked. Randy told them what had happened.

"I don't like the fact that we don't know what Phil is going to do next." Randy said.

"I know what you mean." Paul replied.

"I do know that I am going to the arena. Ally is there alone." Randy stated. He grabbed his bag. The others went to their rooms and grabbed their things. Everyone headed to the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE ARENA<strong>

I changed into my workout clothes and went to the gym. I started by running on the treadmill. Then I went to working on my arms and legs. I ended with the punching bag. As I punched, I imagined Phil's face at the receiving end of the punches. Sweat was running into my wounds, making them sting. I grabbed my water and my towel from my bag. I sat on the bench and gently wiped my face and neck. I had my face in my hands when someone came into the gym.

"I hought I would find you here." Vince said, as he sat beside me. I lifted my head and looked over at him. "Steph called me and asked me to look for you. He did a number on you, didn't he?" Tears pooled in my eyes.

"I can't help thinking about what would have happened if the elevator door hadn't opened. Why can't he just leave me alone? I feel like I am going crazy."

"You're not going crazy. Phil will be taken care of." He promised.

"I hope not before Randy gets his hands on him. He has been waiting for a couple of weeks to get his hands on Phil."

"Randy will get his chance on Monday. I am making a change to the match, too. It is no longer a mixed tag team match. Kelly Kelly will still face Michelle in a match. Steph also said that you have decided that you want to be a diva. I am all for it. Catch me later and you can sign the contract. I also hear that congratulations are in order. I know that you and Randy will make it. You two love each other."

"Thank you. Hailee doesn't know, does she?"

"No. Linda and I knew that you and Randy would want to tell her."

"We do. We will tell her later. Right now I'm going to go out to the ring. I'll see you later. Thanks, Vince."

"You're welcome, sweetie." He kissed my forehead and we both left the gym. I headed to the ring. I went into the ring and started walking around it. While I was facing away from the door someone came in through it and got into the ring. When I turned around, I was face to face with Michelle.

"I knew this day was going to get worse." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I like those marks on your neck."

"Of course you would. Go away, Michelle."

"Not until I say what I have come to say."

"I don't want to hear it. It's the same old crap. You want Randy. Which will never happen, by the way. Randy and I are getting remarried. This time you will not break us up. Get over it, Michelle. Randy and I will always be together." I started to climb out of the ring. She grabbed me by my hair and dragged me back into the ring. She kicked me in the stomach. I sank down to my knees, holding my stomach. Before I had a chance to catch my breath and figure out what was going on, Michelle had kicked me in my back. I screamed out as I fell forward onto my stomach. She started coming toward me. The adrenaline was pumping through my body. Before she could do anything else to me, I rolled over onto my back and kicked her, before she could do anymore damage. She staggered backward. I got to my feet. She was now glaring at me. When she came running toward me, I speared her. She fell to the mat, writhing in pain. I knelt down beside her.

"Leave Randy alone. If you don't, I won't be liable for what I do to you next." I stated, before I climbed out of the ring. I started walking toward the locker rooms. I knew that I would be in some pain. I didn't get far before I had to sit down. I had no idea that the others had witnessed what had happened between Michelle and I. I leaned back into my chair. I looked into the ring and noticed that Michelle was no longer there. I let out a sigh. The day hadn't gone as I had planned. I just had to run into the two people that could ruin any of my days. I leaned forward in my chair to relieve the pain in my back. My stomach had some pain, but not as much as my back did. I knew that I needed some ice to put on it. I started to get up.

"Sit down, Ally. Barbie went to get some ice for you." Randy said from beside me. I looked up to see John, Cass, Ted, and Randy standing there. I sat back down.

"That's good because I don't think that I would be able to make it to get some ice." I replied. "I'm beginning to hate this day. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I had to have a confrontation with Michelle." Barbie came into the auditorium. She handed me the ice. I put it behind my back and sat back. Randy sat beside me. The others sat down.

"I found out some new information about the match on Monday. It is no longer a mixed tag team match. Randy, you will still face Phil and Barbie, you will still face Michelle. All I can say is, hurt them. I mean **hurt** them." I looked at Randy and Barbie.

"We will." Barbie replied.

"I can't wait to get in the ring with Phil." I have been waiting to get my hands on him." Randy added.

"Are you guys going to work out?" Cass asked.

"Yeah." John said, standing up. Ted stood up with him. They gave their wives a kiss and went to the ring.

"While you are working out, I am going to go find a more comfortable place to sit. I need to stretch my back." I said to Randy.

"Okay. Be careful, babe." He gave me a kiss and headed toward the ring. Cassie, Barbie, and I headed out the doors. We walked until we came to the room that Randy would use on Monday. Inside was a couch. I went to the couch and lay down. Barbie and Cass sat in chairs. They started playing on their phones. As I relaxed, I found myself drifting off to sleep. Just as I fell asleep, Steph and Paul came into the room.

"We just heard about her run in with Michelle. How is she?" Steph asked.

"She's okay. Her back is sore. She wants Randy and I to hurt Phil and Michelle on Monday." Barbie said.

"Knowing Randy, he's really itching for that match." Paul stated.

"He is." Cassie replied. Paul and Steph sat down. In my sleep, I started moaning and moving around. The others looked over at me. I started kicking my feet.

"No. Leave me alone. Get off of me. No!" I yelled and sat up, breathing heavily. Paul went over to me and sat down.

"Ally, you're okay. He's not going to hurt you. Randy will take care of him." He said, rubbing my back. I turned to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on to him. He soothingly ran his hand up and down my back. I was soon sleeping again, with my head lying on Paul's lap.

"It isn't fair what Michelle and Phil are doing to Ally." Cassie stated.

"No, it isn't. Dad is working on fixing it." Steph said.

"After everything Ally has been through in the past year, she deserves to be happy. She isn't happy right now." Barbie said. I started moving around again. Paul ran his hand through my hair and I calmed down. They quietly talked, while I slept. It was 1:30 when Randy, John, and Ted came into the room. I was still sleeping. They noticed me with my head on Paul's lap.

"What happened?" Ted asked.

"She keeps dreaming about what Phil did to her." Barbie replied.

"Thanks for being here, Paul." Randy said.

"You're welcome. Do me a favor, on Monday, when you meet Phil in the ring." Paul remarked.

"What?"

"Pummel him."

"You have my word. I'll be back in a few minutes." He went to change. John and Ted sat down. While Randy was changing, I started to wake up. I stretched and sat up.

"How is your back?" Cassie asked."

"Better. I feel better after that nap, too. After I could fall asleep, anyway." I replied. I looked over at Paul. "Thanks for being there, Paul. You're not such a bad big brother, after all." I smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better. You always pick on me when you are okay." Paul stated.

"I can't help it. Seriously, thank you."

"You're welcome, Ally. You are my little sister and I would do anything for you. I love you."

"I love you, too." I hugged him. Steph stood up.

"I have business to take care of. I'll see you guys later." She said.

"I'll be down later to see your dad and to see Hailee." I said.

"Okay." Paul and Steph left.

"Where's Randy?" I wondered.

"Right here." He answered, coming over to me. He sat down next to me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat. Then I need to go see Vince and we need to talk to our daughter." We headed to catering. We got our food and then sat down. While we were eating, Vince came into catering with Hailee and JJ. He handed JJ to Cassie. Hailee climbed on Randy's lap. Vince came over to me.

"Here is the contract for you to sign, Ally." He said. He handed me a pen and I signed.

"Welcome to the WWE Diva family." He said.

"Thanks." I replied. Vince left.

"Congratulations, Ally." Barbie said.

"Thanks, Barbie." I replied.

"Mommy?" Hailee said.

"What, baby?"

"Why is Aunt Barbie gratulating you?" She couldn't quite get the word congratulating out.

"Because I have a new job now. I am going to start wrestling in the ring, like Aunt Barbie does."

"And like daddy does?"

"Yeah, and like daddy does. Daddy and I have to talk to you about something, Hailz."

"What about?"

"Well, mommy and I are getting married again."

"You mean we are going to be a family, again?"

"Yes, sweetie. We're going to be a family again." I replied. "Would you like to be in the wedding?"

"Yes. Can I get a new dress?" I laughed.

"Yes, you can get a new dress." She slid onto my lap. She laid her head against my chest. I could tell that she was tired. I put my arms around her. I ran my hands through her hair. She fell asleep. We sat around, talking. At 3, we decided to head back to the hotel.

"Let me take her, hon." Randy said. He took her from me. She snuggled into his neck. Everyone grabbed their things and we left the arena. When we got back to the hotel, Randy put Hailee in her bed. We sat around in Randy's and my hotel room. The guys talked, while Cassie, Barbie, and I made more wedding plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is all for Chapter 10.<strong>

**Phil and Michelle just couldn't let Ally have a good day.**

**I wonder what is going to happen next. Only I know. You will just have to wait and see :P**

**Until next time**

**ViperCenaFan**


	12. Have I Done Something?

**ONLY ALLY, CASSIE, HAILEE, JJ ARE MINE!**

**Special thanks to {Sam Uley's babygirl}, {CassieTheNinja}, {FreakierThanFreaks}, {VenomousAngel13}, and {brunettemama123} for reading and reviewing. I appreciate all the reviews.**

**It took me a while, but I did find a song for Ally's entrance. There is a link on my profile page. The song is This Means War by Nickelback. I fully believe that this song describes Ally and what she is going through now with Michelle and Phil. Tell me what you guys think.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday - April 29<strong>**th**

It was 8:30 p.m. We were preparing for RAW. I had a surprise for everyone. I was scheduled to address the WWE Universe, around 9:50, after Randy's and Phil's match. The only ones that knew about it were Vince and Steph. I was excited about it. I had a new outfit and I even had an entrance song. It was hard not to let the others know what was going on. Randy was changing into his wrestling trunks. I was sitting on the couch with Hailee and Aurora. They were playing with their dolls. I stood up to get my phone out of my purse. I had turned to walk back to the couch, when I ran into a hard body. I started to fall backward before Randy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"Sorry about that, hon." He said.

"It's okay. Thanks for catching me." I put my hands on his chest. "Are you ready for your match against Phil?"

"I've been ready. I don't think that He is ready for the beating that I am going to give him."

"I'm just glad that it isn't going to be me in the ring with you." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"I would never hurt you the way that I am going to hurt him."

"I know. I love you, Randy."

"I love you too, Ally." We kissed. We played with the girls until 8:50, when we headed down to the gorilla position.

"Good luck, daddy." Hailee said, when we stopped. He picked her up.

"Thanks, princess." He kissed her and put her back down. Aurora looked up at him.

"Uncle Randy?" He looked down at her.

"What, Rory?"

"Is the Viper going to be in the ring tonight? I love when the Viper comes out." I laughed and Randy smiled.

"Well guess what. The Viper is going to make an appearance."

"Goody!" She said, excitedly. "I like the Viper better than the Game." I laughed.

"You better not let your daddy know that." I said.

"I already know." Paul said, as he and Steph came up to us. "I don't know why the women in my life like Randy better than me."

"It really isn't that hard to figure out. He is so much hotter than you." I said. I laughed as he glared at me.

"Thanks, Ally. I love you, too." He turned to Randy. "Do what you do best."

"I will." Before RAW started. I gave Randy a kiss. When 'Voices' started, the WWE Universe went crazy. We headed to Paul's dressing room. Paul was walking with Hailee and Aurora. Steph and I were behind them.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Steph asked.

"Yes. It has been so hard to keep this secret. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction."

"It will be great." We went into the room. We watched Randy's match. When the match was over, Phil wasn't moving. Randy was very happy about that fact. He went back to his room to shower and change. I called him to let him know where I was. It was 9:45 when he knocked on Paul's door. A few minutes later, the rest of the group showed up.

"I will be back in a little bit." I said. I kissed Randy and left the room.

"I wonder what that's all about." John stated.

"Who knows? It's Ally." Steph said. They were talking when Cass heard entrance music that she had never heard before.

**_You've gone too far._**

**_Who do you think you are?_**

**_Is this what you came for?_**

**_Well this means war._**

"Whose music is that?" She wondered. The rest of the group looked at the TV, including Hailee. The WWE Universe was quiet, until I stepped out onto the top of the ramp.

"Mommy!" Hailee exclaimed, as I stood there with my hands on my hips, smiling. I started walking down to the ring. I slapped hands on the way down. I got into the ring and stood there as the fans cheered my name. I took the microphone from the stagehand.

"Thank you." I smiled as they cheered even more. I started talking again. "For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Ally Orton." I stopped as the Universe erupted in cheers. "I can tell by your reaction that you know that I was married to Randy. I have some great news. Randy and I are getting married again." The Universe cheered again. "Thank you. I am blessed to have a man like Randy in my life. Of course it does help that he is one of the hottest men in the WWE." I smiled, as some of the women in the audience started cheering and whistling. I looked into the camera and said, "I love you, babe." Then I went back to addressing the WWE Universe.

"Now that that has been taken care of, I have something else to tell you. You are looking at the newest WWE Diva." More cheering. "I am excited about the chance to be in this ring, performing for you. I look forward to the challenges of being in the ring." I was about to continue when Michelle's entrance theme started. She was booed as she came down to the ring. I watched her until she stopped in front of me.

"So, you're the newest WWE Diva, huh? I wonder how you got the job?" She smirked.

"I was hired by Vince, same as you were."

"Why would he hire you? You don't have any talent." My eyes narrowed and the Universe booed again. "Oh, I know why he hired you. Your brother, Triple H, is married to his daughter, and your ex-husband is Randy Orton."

"My fiancé." I interrupted.

"We'll see about that later. The only reason you were hired was because you have family in high places." I started to walk away from her, as she continued. "I bet that Vince hired you because he was afraid that he would be Pedigree'd by your brother, or RKO'd by your ex-husband." I was starting to get really angry. "I wonder what Hailee is learning because of all of this?" I couldn't take anymore. I turned around and before she could say anything else I speared her. I stood up and looked down at her.

"Guess what, Michelle. The first match that this "talentless" diva is going to be in is against you." I threw the mic down in the ring and raised my hands in the air. I walked out of the ring, amidst cheering. I turned around at the top of the ramp and waved to the fans. Then I continued backstage. I was still seething inside. I started heading toward Randy's room.

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL'S ROOM<strong>

I think we better stay away from Ally for a while. She is still going to be angry." Cassie stated.

"Daddy?" Aurora said to Paul.

"What, sweetie?" He looked down at her.

"Why was Michelle saying that stuff about you, Grandpa Vince, and Uncle Randy?"

"She was just being mean. Aunt Ally will take care of it later." Paul answered, picking her up.

"I hope she wins." Rory stated. She laid her head on Paul's shoulder.

"She will, honey. She will." Paul replied, rubbing her back.

"Daddy, wasn't mommy pretty?" Hailee asked Randy. She was sitting on his lap.

"Yes she was, princess." Randy kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm tired, daddy." She yawned.

"I'm done here. I can take her back to the hotel with Rory and Murphy." Steph stated.

"Okay. Thanks, Steph. Go with Aunt Steph, Hailz. I will see you tomorrow. I love you." He gave her a kiss.

"I love you, too, daddy." She replied, while getting off his lap. Steph and the girls left.

"I'm going to go check on Ally." Randy stated, standing up.

"I'll come with you." Paul stated. Everyone decided to go.

* * *

><p><strong>RANDY'S ROOM<strong>

I had changed my clothes. I was now pacing the room, drinking a bottle of water. I was still fuming. I felt like I needed to throw something. I paced the room one more time, then I heaved my water bottle toward the door, at the same time that Randy came through the door. It was a good thing that he had good reflexes. He moved out of the way, just as the bottle sailed by.

"Geez, Ally. Trying to knock Randy's head off is not a way to show him that you love him." Paul stated, coming into the room.

"Sorry. I'm just angry." I seethed.

"We get that." Cassie stated.

"Michelle had no right to say what she did. Insinuating that Vince hired me just because members of my family are higher up is ridiculous. Not to mention saying that we will see if Randy will be my fiancé later, royally pissed me off. Then, adding Hailee to the mix. That just sealed it." I had started pacing again. Randy didn't say anything. He stepped in front of me and pulled me into his arms. My body was very tense. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. As he held me, I felt the tension and anger leave. I wrapped my arms around him and let out a heavy sigh. I closed my eyes and just let Randy hold me. After a few minutes I looked up.

"Better?" He wondered.

"Yes. Thank you." I gave him a kiss.

"Tell us how you felt being out in the ring for the first time as a diva." Barbie said. Randy sat down and I sat down on his lap.

"It was amazing. I loved being out there in front of the WWE Universe. I don't know why I didn't want to become a diva. There is nothing quite like it."

"You looked like you were having a great time." Ted said.

"I was, until Michelle came out and tried to ruin it. I can't wait until she and I meet in the ring."

"I can't wait to see it. But right now, I better get going. My match with Michelle is next." Barbie said.

"Good luck." Cassie stated. Ted and Barbie said bye and left the room.

"John and I better get ready for our main event match against Alberto and Miz." Paul said. They left the room. Cass followed them. I turned in Randy's lap. I was now sitting sideways.

"You haven't really said anything, Randy. Did you like my surprise?"

"I loved your surprise. The fans have already taken to you."

"I think part of that may be because of who my fiancé is. I'm glad that the WWE Universe accepts that we are together."

"I am too. Even if they weren't we would still be together. I love you, Allyson."

"I love you, too." Our lips met in a sweet, slow kiss. Barbie's match came on a few minutes later. We watched it. Barbie won. I left the room to go meet Barbie, Randy stayed in the room. When I met up with her, Ted was with her. I went to her and hugged her.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks." We started walking toward the diva's locker room, so Barbie could change. I didn't see what happened next. Someone hit me from behind, and I went flying across the hall. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. I ended up hitting the wall and falling backward onto the concrete floor, hitting my head on the floor. I kept myself from passing out. I laid there catching my breath and closing my eyes against the pain. I heard a commotion going on next to me. I moved my head and saw Barbie fighting with Michelle. Barbie knocked Michelle down. Michelle didn't get back up. Barbie knelt down beside me. She took my hand in hers.

"How are you, Ally?" She asked.

"It hurts. I feel like I need to go to sleep." I closed my eyes against the pain.

"Stay awake. Ted is calling Randy. He'll be here soon. Come on, Ally. Be strong."

"I'm tired of this. I just want Michelle and Phil to leave me alone. I hate having to worry about what is going to happen next. This is going to go on until someone either gets really hurt or ends up dead. I have to go to sleep now." I closed my eyes.

"No, you don't. Come on, Ally. Randy is on his way." Ted said, kneeling on the other side of me. I opened my eyes and looked up into Ted's.

"Good because I would much rather look at his face." He smiled. My head was pounding. "Why can't they leave me alone, Teddy?" Tears slipped down the side of my face. "Have I done something to earn this treatment from them?" He took my free hand in his.

"I don't know why they are doing this. I do know that you haven't done anything to deserve this. You are a very special woman." Randy came up to us. Barbie moved out of the way.

"Let's sit you up." Randy stated. Ted and Randy helped me sit up. My head started spinning. I put my head in my hands. Randy ran his hand up and down my back. When the spinning eased up, I looked up.

"Are you okay to go to the medic?" Randy asked.

"I don't want to go to the medic." I protested.

"You're going. I want to make sure that you are okay."

"Okay." I gave up. Randy and Ted stood and helped me up. Randy helped me walk to the medic room, while Ted and Barbie went to talk to the others. John and Paul were still in their match. It was a little after 11 when Randy and I left the medic room. When we walked into Randy's room, John, Cassie, Ted, Barbie, and Paul were waiting.

"What did they say?" Paul demanded.

"I'm fine. I'll just have a headache for a while." I said grabbing my bag.

"I don't think you should be carrying that." Paul said and started reaching for the bag.

"I can do it, Paul." I snapped. "I'll be at the car." I left the room.

"This is never going to be over. As long as Phil and Michelle are here, Ally is going to have to be careful." Cassie stated. Everyone picked up their bags and walked out the door. I was sitting on the hood of the car when everyone came out to their cars. I was crying from the pain and other things I had going on in my head. Ted, Barbie, John, and Cassie got in John and Cassie's rental car. Randy and Paul stopped in front of me.

"Come on, baby. Let's go back to the hotel." Randy said. I looked up. When I saw Paul standing there, I said, "I'm sorry, Paul."

"It's okay Ally. I understand. Now, come on." Paul replied. Randy helped me off of the car. We got into the car. I laid across the backseat. The medic had given me some pain pills that were making me sleepy. We got to the hotel. Randy helped me to our room, while Paul went to his room. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I put my pajamas on and crawled into bed. By the time Randy came to bed, I was out cold. He kissed my cheek and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY – APRIL 30<strong>**th**

I woke up at 5 a.m. My headache was just a dull throb now. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. There were too many things running through my head. I grabbed a blanket and went out onto the balcony. I wrapped the blanket around me and sat down. I started thinking about everything. I watched the sun come up. I was still sitting there when Randy came out. It was 8:30.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, coming up to my chair. I looked up at him.

"I woke up at 5 and couldn't get back to sleep. I came out here to think."

"How is your head?"

"It was a dull ache when I got up, but it's gone now. I should probably get up and get in the shower. We have to be at the airport by noon. We still have to pack." I stood up.

"Go take your shower. I will start packing." We went into the room. I gave him a kiss and went to take a shower. When I came out of the bathroom, Randy got in. I finished packing. It was 10 when Randy and I headed down to the restaurant to get something to eat. John and Cassie were already eating. We joined them.

"How are you feeling, Ally?" John asked.

"Better, thanks." I replied. Randy and I ordered our drinks and food. "Has anyone else been here?"

"They've been here and gone. They'll meet us later at the airport." Cassie replied. We finished around 11:15. We arrived at the airport around 11:40. We checked in our baggage and then sat down. We waited for our flight to be called. I was starting to get tired. I decided to get up and walk around. As I was walking, I heard,

"Mommy!" I turned to see Hailee running toward me. I smiled and scooped her up into my arms. I gave her a kiss.

"How is my sweetie?" I wondered.

"Good. Is daddy here?"

"Yes. He is sitting over there with Uncle John and Aunt Cassie." I pointed toward Randy. She got down and ran to him. He picked her up, gave her a kiss, and put her on his lap.

"Paul told me what happened. You don't regret becoming a diva, do you?" Steph asked.

"To tell you the truth, I did last night. But after thinking for a long time, I realized that I don't. I can't wait to meet Michelle in the ring. I'll show her how talentless I really am." I smirked.

"We know you will." Paul replied. We sat down and continued to wait. When our flight was called, we boarded. I had a seat next to Randy, Hailee was sitting with Aurora. The plane took off and we settled in for the ride. I was looking at a magazine, and found myself falling asleep. Randy was talking to John, who was across the aisle.

"Babe?" I said. Randy turned to look at me. "Can you get me the blanket that is above us?" He stood up and got it. He handed it to me.

"Thanks. I love you."

"You're welcome. I love you, too." I settled back into my chair, as he went back talking to John. While I was sleeping, I had a dream.

_ Hailee and I were walking down the hall of the hotel. We had spent the day together. Randy had been in a meeting with Vince all day. Hailee grabbed my hand._

_ "I had fun today, mommy." She said._

_ "I did too, baby. We will have to do this more often."_

_ "Yeah, just you and me. When is daddy going to be done with his meeting with Grandpa Vince?"_

_ "They should be done soon. What do you say about us having dinner with daddy?"_

_ "Yay." I smiled at her excitement. We continued walking down the hall. At one point, Hailee let go of my hand and she started skipping. I watched as someone came out of a room, grabbed Hailee, and took off running. She was screaming for me. I started yelling her name. I started to run after her. I couldn't get to her. Tears were now going down my cheeks. I continued running and yelling Hailee's name. As I ran past a door, someone reached out and grabbed me. They pulled me back against them. I knew who it was before a word was even spoken._

_ "Let me go, Phil. I have to get my daughter."_

_ "You'll never see her again." I started struggling against him. He put his arm across my neck and started to apply pressure. "If only you would have chosen me instead of Randy. It's your fault. Whatever happens to Hailee is your fault. We could have been so good together. But no, you had to choose him. Where is he now, Allyson? Your precious Viper can't save you now." He continued to apply pressure to my neck. I tried to pry his arm from around my neck, but it was no use. I kept gasping for breath and thrashing my arms and legs. I was starting to see black. I knew that Phil was never going to let me go. Just before I slipped into unconsciousness, I saw Randy. I heard him say my name, before he started running to me. I closed my eyes and heard Randy yell my name._

I jolted awake, gasping for breath. My eyes focused and I realized that it had all been a horrible nightmare. I bent forward and started crying. Randy rubbed my back. I started rocking back and forth. He leaned over so he was close to my right ear.

"Talk to me, Ally. What did you dream about?" I looked at him. I sat up. I noticed John, Cassie, Paul, and Steph watching me.

"He tried to kill me." I went on to tell them about the nightmare. By the time that I had finished, my hands were shaking. "Phil is like a demon that I can't get rid of. How do I get rid of him? How do I exorcise him?" I stood up and went to the bathroom. On the way back to my seat, I stopped to be with Hailee for a little while. Randy, John, Cassie, Paul, and Steph talked.

"When Ally started gasping in her sleep, I didn't know what to do." Randy stated.

"I have never been so terrified." Cassie said.

"After Ally and I get remarried, I am taking her away for two weeks. We're going to bring Hailee with us." Randy said.

"Sounds like a very good plan. Ally will get some rest and she won't be dealing with Phil and everything else." Paul remarked. I came back to my seat. Before I could sit in my seat, Randy pulled me down into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder and breathed in. I relaxed in his arms.

"Everything will be okay. I promise, Ally." He said. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I know it will be. I love you."

"I love you, too." We kissed and then I laid my head back on his shoulder. I sat on his lap until we had to buckle up for the landing. When we landed, everyone grabbed their luggage and we headed to the hotel. Randy, Hailee, and I spent a quiet evening in our hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is all for Chapter 11.<strong>

**You should have known that someone evil would make an appearance.**

**I have links up for Ally's entrance music and her Monday night RAW outfit on my profile page.**

**Please review. I appreciate them.**

**Until next time**

**Viper Cena Fan**


	13. I Do, Again!

**Only Ally, Cassie, Hailee, and JJ are mine!**

**Special thanks to Jodie54, Sam Uley's babyrirl, and CassieTheNinja for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I love writing it.**

**Now on to Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>8:30 p.m., Monday, May 20 <strong>

We were at the arena in Boise, Idaho. I was taking some time for myself. Tonight was my inring debut. Don't get me wrong, I was looking forward to meeting Michelle in the ring. I was just nervous. I wasn't sure if the WWE Universe would accept me as a Diva. I would find out in a little while. My match was taking place after Matt Stryker had an interview with Randy. Randy didn't have a match tonight. I left my little corner a few minutes later. I headed toward Randy's dressing room. Before I got to his room, I ran into Vince.

"How are you doing, Ally?" He asked.

"I'm okay. Just a little nervous."

"You will do great. The WWE Universe is going to love you."

"Thanks, Vince."

"You're welcome." He gave me a hug and then walked away. I went into Randy's room. When I went into the room Cassie, John, Barbie, Ted, Steph, Paul, and the kids had joined Randy. I walked over to Randy, who was sitting on a chair. I sat on his lap. I watched Hailee play with Rory and Murphy. Cassie stood up.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. Does anyone want anything?" She asked. Everyone, but me gave their orders.

"Ally, do you want anything?"

"No, thanks. I already feel like I'm going to be sick." She left.

"Pretty nervous, huh?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah. It's my first match. I'm terrified that I'm not going to go over as a Diva."

"You will. The WWE Universe already loves you. I love you."

"I love you, too." We kissed. RAW started at 9. Randy's interview was at 9:30. Then RAW went to commercial. Randy went with me to the gorilla position. I turned to him.

"I have a feeling that Phil is going to become involved some time during the match." I said.

"I will be right here watching. So when he does get involved, I'll be running down to you."

"Okay." A stagehand told us that we were going back on air in 30 seconds. I glared at Michelle, who had just shown up. She just smiled. When RAW came back from commercial, Michelle's music started and she went down to the ring amidst boos.

"I love you, baby. Go kick some butt." Randy said, giving me a kiss. The chorus to 'This Means War' started. I went up from the gorilla position and out onto the ramp. The WWE Universe erupted in cheers. I slapped hands with Universe members. I got into the ring. Michelle glared at me, as I posed. The match started. Michelle got the upper hand and I fought back so I had the upper hand. Michelle managed to get the upper hand again. This time she gave me a Faithbreaker and went for the cover. I kicked out. We fought for a few more minutes. This time I was able to perform my finishing move, which was the corkscrew moonsault. I went for the pin and got the three count. The WWE Universe erupted as the ref raised my hand in victory. The ref left the ring and I went up on the turnbuckle and posed. I stayed there for about 15 seconds. I got off the turnbuckle and turned around. I backed up a step as I saw Phil standing there. He smirked at me. The WWE Universe started booing as he grabbed me and pulled me to him. I struggled against him.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed. He leaned down so that only I could hear what he was going to say.

"No. Saturday is not going to happen. The only man that you will ever be with is me." He lifted his head. He smiled at me, as I struggled even more to get away from him. He grabbed me by my arms and held me.

"You're hurting me."

"You're making me. I don't want to hurt you, Allyson, but you just aren't listening."

"I'll never listen to you." I head-butted him. He let go of me in his shock. He was whipped around and Randy gave him an RKO. I saw Michelle behind Randy. Before she could do anything, I speared her. The Universe erupted in cheers as Randy and I stood tall in the ring, smirking. He grabbed my hand and raised our hands. RAW went to a commercial. Randy and I walked back to the back.

"Are you okay?" He asked as soon as we got into the back.

"I'm okay." I sighed, leaning my forehead against his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

"What did he say to you?" I lifted my head.

"He told me that Saturday isn't going to happen. The only man that I will ever be with is him. What if he shows up at our wedding?"

"If he does, he will be escorted out. We are getting married Saturday, and then you, Hailee, and I are going away for two weeks."

"I can't wait. I need a vacation. I'm going to go change and then I'll meet you in your room."

"By the way, congratulations on your win. You did great."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too." We kissed. He walked me to the Diva's locker room, then he continued on to his room. I was on my way to his room at 10:15. On the way there, I ran into Steph. We hugged.

"Great match, Ally."

"Thanks. I could have done without the end though."

"I bet you could have. I have been toying with an idea. I want you to think about it. What would you say to a mixed tag match involving CMPunk and Michelle McCool versus Randy and Ally Orton? I don't want an answer now. Talk it over with Randy. Let me know before you leave Saturday. If it happens, I want it to be the RAW where you return."

"Okay. I'll talk to Randy. I'll see you later. Love you, Steph."

"Love you, too. See you later." We hugged again and then went our separate ways. When I went into Randy's room, Cassie came over and hugged me. Then we both sat down. We continued to watch RAW. I went on Twitter. I read and sent Tweets. When RAW was finished, we went back to the hotel. We were leaving the next morning to go to Stamford. RAW was being televised from there the following Monday. Randy and I were getting married in Paul and Steph's backyard. We would be staying at John and Cassie's house in Tampa, Florida during our two week honeymoon. RAW would be in Tampa the Monday following our honeymoon. When we got back to the hotel, we all went to our rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, May 25th, 2:30 p.m.<strong>

The wedding started at 3. I was in Steph and Paul's room with the other girls. Randy was down in the basement with the guys.

"In about an hour, I will once again be Mrs. Randal Keith Orton. I said, happily.

"Then you'll be on your way to a two week honeymoon." Cass remarked.

"I know. I can't wait. Two weeks of Randy, Hailee, and I."

"Promise us that you will relax while you are there." Steph stated.

"Oh, I will. Then the Monday that Randy and I come back, we get to face Phil and Michelle in the ring."

"That is one match that I am definitely going to watch." Barbie said. Steph and Cass agreed with her. Hailee came up to us.

"Mommy, can I put on my dress now?" She asked. I looked down at her.

"I think it's time for all of us to put our dresses on." We put our dresses on. Steph, Cassie, and Barbie helped me put my wedding dress on.

"Mommy, you look pretty." Hailee said, when I had my dress on.

"Thanks, baby. So do you." I gave her a kiss.

"The wedding starts in a few minutes." Steph said. I looked out the bedroom window. I smiled as I saw Randy standing by the preacher. He looked so sexy in his black tuxedo.

"We can start going downstairs. Randy is outside." I said, turning around. We headed downstairs. Ted, John, and Paul were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. When it was time to start the ceremony, Hailee went first, then Barbie and Ted. Steph and Paul went next, followed by Cassie and John. When they were in their places, the bridal march started. I stepped into the doorway. Everyone stood up and looked toward me. The only person that I was looking at was Randy. His blue eyes met mine and he smiled. I smiled back and mouthed the words 'I love you.' He mouthed them back. I continued toward him. When I got to him, he took my hand in his and we turned to face the preacher. He went through the beginning of the ceremony. When he got to the vows, he let Randy and I say our own vows. Randy started.

"Ally, it seems like I have been in love with you all of my life. I know that we haven't known each other all of our lives, but you are the woman that I have been waiting for. You are an amazing woman. You are the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. You and Hailee are my world. When we were apart, I wasn't myself. I hated myself for cheating on you. I was so happy to find out that I had never cheated on you. Now, we're getting married again. I can't wait to start our life together again. I love you, Allyson Marie Orton. I always have and I always will." Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I started my vows.

"Randy, I have been in love with you since our first meeting. I knew that you were the one. The one that I was destined to be with. The one that I was meant to love for the rest of my life. The one that I would have children with. When we were apart, it was hard. I still loved you and my life wasn't complete. I felt empty, like something was missing. You were missing Randy. You are the one that makes me complete. I love you, Randal Keith Orton, always and forever." We smiled at each other. The preacher finished the ceremony. When Randy and I kissed, at the end of the ceremony, cheers and applause broke out. We walked back toward the house. Around 4:30, after pictures, we got in the limo and headed to Vince and Linda's, where the reception was going to be held. When the wedding party got to the McMahon's, we changed out of our wedding attire. After we all changed, we headed to where the food was set up. We got our food and sat down. After I had finished eating, I went and talked to some of the guests. I ran into Adam Copeland, aka Edge, whom I hadn't seen for quite a while. We talked for about 10 minutes. Then I headed back to my seat. Randy was talking to John and Cassie. They looked at me as I stepped up to the table.

"We thought that you had gotten lost." Cassie said.

"No, I didn't get lost. I ran into Adam, and we talked for a while. Where's Hailee?" I wondered.

"She's with Rory, and they're with Linda." Randy replied.

"Okay. I'm going to go mingle some more. The dancing starts at 7. Do you want to mingle with me, babe?" I asked Randy.

"Sure." He got up and grabbed my hand as we walked toward Cody and Layla. As we were talking to them, Hailee came up to us. Randy picked her up. After talking to Cody and Layla for a few more minutes, we headed toward Stephen, aka Sheamus. Before we could get to him Hailee got excited.

"Uncle Adam!" She exclaimed. "I want down, daddy." Randy put her down. We turned and watched her run to Adam. He scooped her up and they hugged. I continued on to talk to Stephen while Randy followed Hailee and went to talk to Adam. It was 6:45 when I went to use the bathroom. When I went back to the room where everyone was, my eyes immediately sought out Randy. He was still talking to Adam. I started walking toward him, when I heard someone say,

"You know it is rude not to say hi to someone that you haven't seen in a while. You'd think it was your wedding day or something." They said. I turned toward the voice and smiled.

"Shawn!" I exclaimed and went to him. We hugged. "What are you doing here? I thought that you couldn't make it."

"I had an appointment during the ceremony, but I came for the reception."

"I'm glad you're here. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, kid." We hugged again.

"I'm not going to have to hurt you for making a move on my wife, am I?" Randy asked as he came up behind me. I pulled away from Shawn and turned to Randy.

"Didn't you know that Shawn and I are running away together?" I teased. Shawn smiled at the look Randy gave me.

"Knock it off, Ally. I don't feel like getting my head kicked in by the Viper." Shawn remarked.

"I wouldn't let him do that. Besides, he knows that I'm just kidding."

"I do know. How are you, Shawn?" Randy asked. He put his arm around me.

"I'm good. And I can see that you're doing great. I'm glad that you two found your way back to each other." Shawn replied.

"We are, too. Have you seen Paul yet?" I wondered.

"No. He is over there with Vince. Hailee is there, too. I have missed her. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." Shawn headed toward Paul. I turned and wrapped my arms around Randy's waist.

"It's almost time to have our first dance as husband and wife." I said. Just as I finished saying it, the music started. "Right on time. Come on, let's dance to our song." We went onto the dance floor. As we danced, we looked at each other.

"You were beautiful today." He said.

"And you were very sexy. When I see you in a tuxedo, it takes my breath away. You look so good in them."

"I only wear them when I have to."

"I know. Today has been amazing. We are married again. Tomorrow we head off on our two week honeymoon. It is going to be amazing."

"Yeah, it will be. I love you."

"I love you, too." We kissed and then we finished our dance. Others joined us on the dance floor, when we finished. Randy and I shared another dance before Hailee wanted to dance with Randy. I was walking toward the table when Vince stepped up to me.

"Would you dance with me, Ally?" He wondered.

"Of course I will." We went out onto the dance floor.

"Be happy, Ally. You deserve it."

"I will be. Randy makes me extremely happy. It makes me happy to know that he will always be mine. I know that my life would not be the same without Randy. I tried to live without him, but it was awful. I love him so much."

"I know you do. He loves you more that life itself. It's good to see you happy again."

"It's good to be happy again. The next two weeks are going to be great, too."

"Have a good time, and don't worry about anything else."

"I will. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome." We finished our dance. After the dance was finished, Vince left the dance floor. John wanted to dance with me. I noticed that Randy was dancing with Cassie.

"Thanks for letting us use your house while we're on our honeymoon." I said to John, as we danced.

"It's our pleasure. Cass, JJ, and I will be there on June 4th." He replied.

"Okay. Thanks for being such a good friend."

"You're welcome." We continued dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>With Randy <strong>

"It's good to see you happy again, Randy." Cassie said.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? I have my family back. Ally and Hailee mean everything to me." Randy replied.

"I know they do. I also know that you guys will be together for the rest of your lives. You complete each other. I wish you every happiness. I love you, Randy."

"I love you, too, Cass." They hugged. After the dance was finished, we all went back to our table. My feet were starting to hurt. I sat and watched the wedding guests. I was happy to see that everyone was having a good time. I got my phone and took some pictures. The one I took of Randy and John talking, I put on Twitter. I also sent a Tweet with it.

'The love of my life! Absolutely love my husband! Thanks for making me so happy, baby. I love you RandyOrton :)' I put my phone back on the table. I looked up and saw Hailee heading toward me.

"Hi, sweetie. What's up?" I picked her up.

"Nothing. Just wanted to come see you." She leaned her head on my shoulder. I knew that she would be sleeping within minutes. I sat there and held her. I couldn't help thinking that soon I wouldn't be able to hold her. She would be too big. I wondered how long it would be before Randy and I had more children. I kissed Hailee on her head and looked up. My eyes met Randy's. We smiled at each other. Cassie sat down next to me. Randy went back to talking.

"Hailee's asleep." Cassie said.

"I figured. I just want to hold her a little bit longer. I won't always be able to hold her." I answered.

"You'll have more children soon."

"I can't wait." My phone went off. I looked at it. I had received a tweet.

'Love you, too Viper'sAngel_AllyOrton. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive.' I smiled.

"Must have been from Randy." Cass stated.

"How did you know?"

"He's the only one that makes you smile like that."

"I can't help it. He makes me so happy. I never thought I would be this happy again." My phone went off again. I picked it up and read the Tweet.

'Viper'sAngel_AllyOrton was gorgeous today. But she will look even better when we get married.' There was a picture of me in my wedding dress with the message.

"This is not happening! And definitely not on one of the happiest days of my life." I denied.

"What's wrong, Ally?" I handed Cassie my phone.

"He was here! I'm going to go put Hailee in her bed. I'll be back." I stood up and walked toward Hailee's bedroom. Cassie looked at my phone.

"Crap. This is not good." She said and went to find Randy. She found him talking to John, Paul, and Shawn.

"Hey, babe. What is going on?" John asked, as she stepped up to them.

"We may have a problem. Phil was at the wedding."

"He shouldn't have been. We hired people to make sure that he couldn't get in." Paul stated.

"He figured out a way to get in." She showed them the Tweet and picture.

"Where's Ally?" Randy questioned.

"Putting Hailee to bed."

"No she isn't. She just grabbed her purse and keys and walked out the door." Linda said, coming up behind the group. Randy ran out the front door. I was just getting into the car when he saw me. He started running toward the car. He got to the driver's side window, just as I started backing up. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Unlock the door, Ally."

"No. I'll be back in a little while."

"Open this door, Allyson Marie Orton!" He was pounding on the window and getting angry.

"No! I have something to take care of." I put the car in drive. Just as I was going to start driving off, Randy jumped in front of the car. I had to slam on the brakes, so I wouldn't hit him. I unlocked the door and whipped it open.

From the porch Paul said, "This is going to be quite an explosion." Paul, Shawn, John, Cass, Steph, Ted, and Barbie were watching Randy and I.

"Why did you do that? I could have hit you. What were you thinking, Randy?" I yelled.

"I could ask you the same thing. What were you thinking, Ally?" Randy yelled back.

"I was just going for a drive." I said. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't lie to me, Allyson Marie Orton. I know exactly where you were going." I turned away from him. I was so angry. I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath. I was still facing away from Randy when I started talking.

"This was supposed to be a happy day. He wasn't supposed to ruin it. I should have known better. He always finds a way to ruin my happiness." I turned back to face Randy. "Now I'm going to go find him and ruin him. Please move out of my way."

"No. I am not moving out of the way. I will not sit back and watch you get hurt." I continued to watch him. I knew that he wasn't going to budge.

"Fine. You can put the car back. I'll see you later." I walked away from him. I went onto the porch and joined the others. Randy came onto the porch a few minutes later. I was sitting on a chair. He knew to leave me alone. He went into the house. The guys went with him. Steph went in to check on her kids. Cassie and Barbie sat with me.

"I will find a way to confront Phil. I am so tired of his games." I said.

"You can't take the car. Randy has the keys." Cass said. I looked out over the lawn. I saw someone walking through the parked cars.

"I won't have to drive anywhere." I stood up and took off running down the porch and going toward the person. Barbie and Cassie looked to where I was running.

"Oh, crap!" Barbie exclaimed and ran into the house. Cassie took off after me. Barbie yelled for Randy. She told him to go outside because things were about to get ugly. When Randy stepped outside, with the others behind him, I was almost to the person.

"What the hell is she doing?" Randy exclaimed as he ran down the steps. He ran toward me. I had now reached the person.

"Get out of here, Phil! This is my wedding and you weren't invited." He just smiled.

"You were gorgeous, Allyson. But today will pale in comparison to when you and I get married."

"I am so tired of talking to you about this. Get out of here!" I turned around to walk away from him. He came up behind me and grabbed my arm. I ripped it out of his grasp. I turned back to face him. My eyes were shooting daggers.

"Don't touch me! You have no right to touch me."

"I will."

"No, you won't. I will never give you that right." I seethed.

"I love it when you are so feisty. I will have to break it out of you, when we get married. That is where Randy and I differ. He lets you get away with being disrespectful to him. I would never let you get away with it."

"There is another way that you differ. Randy isn't a psychotic freak like you are. He isn't a jerk like you. Oh, and one more difference. He has me and you don't. Now leave." I started to turn around again, but before I could, Phil had me pinned against a car.

"Let me go." I stated. He laughed.

"Where is Randy now? He isn't here to save you. I can do anything that I want." Someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around. When he did, Randy punched him. I watched as Phil crumpled to the ground. Then I looked up into Randy's eyes. He was angry. I heard Paul tell two security guards to take Phil off of the property and make sure that he didn't come back. Randy turned away from me and started heading back to the house. I ran after him.

"Randy." I said, grabbing his arm and trying to stop him. He whirled around.

"You just had to do it, didn't you?" He seethed. I was surprised to see how angry he was with me. I dropped my hand and he continued toward the house. The rest of us followed him inside. I went and sat at a table, while the others danced. I had no idea where Randy had disappeared. I was sitting, looking at my rings when Paul sat next to me.

"How angry is he?" I asked.

"Pretty angry. I would be angry, too, if it had been Steph instead of you."

"Why couldn't I just leave it alone?"

"Because it isn't who you are. Randy knows that. He just needs to cool down.

"I know. Thanks for talking to me, Paul."

"You're welcome. Anytime that you need to talk, I'm here. I'm going to go find Steph. I'll talk to you later." He left. While I was sitting there by myself, Shawn came and asked me to dance. I danced with him. As we were dancing, I kept thinking about Randy.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" Shawn asked.

"I'm sorry. I just keep thinking about Randy. This is our wedding day and we're not even talking to each other. Phil has come between us, and I let him." Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"You need to go find Randy and talk to him."

"I'm going to go outside first and then I will find Randy." I headed toward the deck door. It was dark. I went out onto the deck. I sat in a chair. I continued crying. I wiped the tears away. I was rubbing my hands up and down my arms. I didn't hear the deck door open and close. Someone put a blanket on me. I looked up and saw that it was Randy.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He headed to the deck railing.

"I'm sorry, Randy. I should have left it alone." He turned to face me.

"You scared me, Ally. Phil is very dangerous. I shouldn't have to remind you of that."

"I know he is. But this is our wedding day."

"I know that. I was there, remember." We smiled. "Phil is getting more dangerous. I don't want to lose you, just as I got you back. I love you."

I got up from the chair and crossed over to him. "I love you, too." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest, after the kiss. "We are leaving in about 12 hours to go to Tampa. I can't wait."

"I can't either." We stood there, just spending time together. That was until Cassie came out.

"There you two are. It is time to open gifts. Come on." She said. Randy and I chuckled as she went back into the house.

"We better get in there. She'll come back in a few minutes. You know she will." I said as Randy laughed. We went into the house. We sat and opened our gifts. There was a gift addressed to just me. I opened it. It was a picture in a frame. I smiled at the picture. Tears blurred my eyes.

"What is it, babe?" Randy asked. I showed him the picture. It was a picture of Sydney and I. There was also a note.

'Ally,

Thank you for what you did for me and my family. I will never forget you. Congratulations on marrying Randy again. I loved your debut on RAW. I can't wait to see what you do to Michelle and CMPunk next.

Love,

Sydney'

"This has made my night so much better." I stated.

"I hope so. Let's get back to celebrating." Randy remarked. We went back to dancing and hanging out with the guests. Randy and I went to our room around 11:30, where we made love as husband and wife. We left the next morning at 10:30.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is it for Chapter 12.<strong>

**You had to know that CMPunk was going to make an appearance at the wedding.**

**Please review. Thanks!**

**Until next time - Viper Cena Fan**


	14. So Sick

**ONLY ALLY, HAILEE, CASSIE, AND JJ ARE MINE!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Jodie54, Sam Uley's Babygirl, VenomousAngel13, and ladybug213 for reading and reviewing. I love to see the reactions you guys have for my story!**

**Now onto Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><strong>5 p.m. Monday, June 10th <strong>

I was trying to take a nap in Randy's dressing room. I had woken up at 5 a.m. With one of my migraines. I hadn't been able to go back to sleep. The migraine was now gone, but I was exhausted. I had to rest before Randy's and my match against Phil and Michelle. The lights were turned off and everyone was out of the room. Randy was going to get me up at 8, so I could get ready for RAW. I fell asleep. While I slept, I dreamt.

_I was walking down the aisle of the church. I was heading toward Randy. I was in my wedding gown. I looked into Randy's eyes. We smiled at each other. I continued walking toward him. He continued to watch me. Before I got to him, he turned to face the preacher. I stepped up beside Randy. He turned back to face me. I was no longer looking into the smiling face of Randy. I was now looking into Phil's face. I backed up in shock. He smirked at me._

_ "I told you you would be mine one day." He stated._

_ "Where is Randy?" I asked._

_ "He will no longer be a problem." Phil laughed, evilly. I ran back down the aisle. I ran out of the church yelling for __Randy. I saw Paul in front of me._

_ "Where's Randy, Paul?" I asked, crying. I knew that something was horribly wrong._

_ "I'm so sorry, Ally." Paul said, sadly._

_ "Where is he?" I watched as Paul looked over toward a group of people. There were EMTs and police officers. The EMTs were working on someone. The police were talking to John and Ted. Cassie was being hugged by Steph and Barbie._

_ "No!" I exclaimed. I ran over to see what was going on. Paul followed me. The EMTs were working on Randy, who was lying on the ground. He had a knife sticking out of his abdomen. Blood was everywhere._

_ "Randy!" I yelled. I was hoping that him hearing me would cause him to wake up. The paramedics covered him with a sheet, face and all._

_ "No! Randy!" I yelled, trying to run over to him. Paul wrapped his arms around me and held me back._

_ "No, Ally! He is gone." Paul said, quietly. I started trying to get out of his grasp. I started kicking and screaming._

"Ally!" I heard someone say from far away. "Wake up, Ally." It took me a minute, but I did open my eyes. Cassie and Barbie were kneeling down beside the couch. I started crying when I realized it had all been a horrible nightmare.

"I have to find Randy." I stated. "Where is he?"

"We'll take you to him." Barbie replied. We left the room. They walked with me to the area where everyone was just hanging around, talking. Randy was talking to John, Paul, Ted, Stephen, and Cody when we walked into the room. Randy was facing toward the door. He saw how upset I was and left the guys to walk toward me.

"What is it, Ally?" He asked. Instead of answering I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shirt. I started crying. My whole body was shaking. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. The rest of the guys had joined us, along with Cassie and Barbie.

"What happened?" Randy asked Cassie and Barbie.

"We don't know." We were walking past your room, when we heard Ally screaming your name. When we walked in to find out what was going on, she was sleeping on the couch. We woke her and she wanted to find you, so we helped her." Cassie replied. I had stopped crying but was still hugging Randy. I laid my head on his chest. He held me and kissed the top of my head.

"Can you tell me what happened, baby?" He asked. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes.

"It is too terrifying." I stated. My body stiffened as I saw Phil walking behind Randy. He was with David Otunga and Mason Ryan. His eyes met mine. My eyes narrowed as he smiled and waved at me. David and Mason left a few seconds later. Phil continued to look as me.

"Excuse me." I said. I got out of Randy's grasp and walked toward Phil. All I could see in my mind was Randy lying in his own blood, dead. I stopped in front of Phil. Before he could say anything, I punched him in the face. I felt some satisfaction as he grabbed his nose, which was now bleeding.

"You have no idea how much I despise you. I cannot wait until tonight. Maybe you will finally get it through your head that I will always belong to Randy. But then somehow I doubt that no matter what Randy does to you, you'll still be stupid enough to come after me. I guess it is true what they say. You really can't change stupid." I turned on my heel and walked away from Phil. I didn't see the dangerous look that he had in his eyes when he walked in the other direction. I walked back to the others. They were looking at me in shock.

"I don't think you should have done that." Cassie said.

"Yes, I should have." I replied. I knew that Randy wasn't happy. He turned away from me.

"No, you shouldn't have." Paul said, the others agreeing with him.

"I don't care what you guys say, and Randy can be mad all he wants to be. You didn't have a nightmare in which you ended up almost married to Phil, while the man that you should have been marrying was lying in a pool of his own blood, dead, with a knife sticking out of his abdomen because Phil had stabbed him. So excuse me if I don't care what you say about this." The others looked at me in shock. Randy had stopped walking away from the group, but he hadn't turned around. I walked past all of them and walked out the door. I turned right and started walking back toward Randy's room. I decided to take a detour and went to Steph's office. She was on her cellphone when I walked in. She hung up when I sat down.

"That was Paul." She stated.

"I figured. Is he mad?"

"No. He is just concerned about you. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I was just horrified. All I can see is Randy lying there, dead. I am so afraid that before this is over with Phil, either Hailee, Randy, or both, are going to be hurt or killed. I hate not feeling safe. I hate the fact that Phil always pops up in my mind. I know that I shouldn't be thinking about him, but I can't help it. I just don't know what to do anymore, Steph? What do I do?" Steph came to sit next to me.

"I don't know, Ally. We're trying to do everything we can to help you. I think dad is thinking about suspending Phil for 30 days. That should relieve some of the stress. We can't help you with your nightmares, though. You have no control over what you dream about. You do have a husband that you can turn to, though. Let him take you and hold you in those big, strong arms. I know that Paul helps me when I allow him to be there for me. It is awesome having someone to turn to." Steph replied. I smiled.

"Yeah, it is. Another thing that may relieve some of my stress is tonight's match. I can't wait."

"Neither can I. Now I have to get back to work. I love you, Ally."

"I love you, too, Steph. Where are the girls?" She smiled.

"Do you really have to ask? Dad always finds a way to be with them." We laughed. We hugged and I left the office. I started walking toward Randy's room again. As I turned the corner I saw Michelle walking with Rosa Mendes. I had to walk toward them to get to Randy's room. Michelle and Rosa stepped in front of me so I had to stop.

"You had no right to do what you did to Phil." Michelle said, angrily.

"I could do the same to you. In fact, I think I will." I stepped toward her, and she backed up. I started laughing. She narrowed her eyes.

"You can't do it." She taunted.

"Oh, I could. But I would rather wait until tonight when I meet you in the ring. I can do so much more to you there. All I can say is, I hope that you are prepared." She started coming toward me. She thought better of it when my eyes narrowed. We glared at each other. Finally, she turned with a huff and she and Rosa continued down the hall. I continued on to Randy's room. Before I could open the door, David Otunga came up to me. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked. He just smiled, as I was grabbed from behind. I tried to get away, but I was being held by Mason Ryan, who had his arms around my waist. As I tried to squirm out of his grip, he tightened his hold. I knew that there would be marks on my waist, but I also knew that I had to get away from him. I started screaming. Mason must not have expected that because he dropped me. I was on my knees with my right arm around my waist. I was trying to catch my breath, David was about to do something to me, until he heard footsteps running down the hall. David and Mason took off running as Ted, John, and Stephen came running up to me.

"Are you okay, Ally?" John asked.

"Yeah. Just trying to get my breath back." I knelt there until I felt like I could get up. I stood up with their help. They helped me into Randy's room.

"Stephen and I are going to go find Vince and talk to him about having a match between us and David and Mason. We will send Randy here." John stated.

"Okay." They left. Ted sat with me on the couch. He wrapped his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I can't do it anymore, Teddy." I said. Tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Can't do what anymore?" He wondered.

"I can't be a Diva anymore. I know that I haven't been one for very long, but I can't handle the stress. I constantly have to worry about Phil and Michelle coming after me. Now Phil has Mason and David coming after me. So, even if Phil is suspended I'll still have to deal with his goons. I'm tired, so tired, of all the the drama." I continued crying as he held me. At one point I felt sick to my stomach.

"I'm going to be sick." I stated and ran to the bathroom. I had just shut the door when Randy came into the room.

"Where is she?" He asked Ted.

"In the bathroom. She is so upset that she got sick." Ted answered.

"Thanks for being here."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later." Ted stood up and left. Randy sat in Ted's vacant spot. I came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. When I started to walk past Randy he grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto his lap. I sat there and let him hold me.

"I hear that you have had a bad couple of hours." He said. I scoffed.

"Horrible couple of hours is more like it. I had to dream about marrying Phil and you being murdered. I just had to run into Phil. Then I run into Michelle and Rosa. Then David and Mason tried to drag me away. How many other idiotic people am I going to have to deal with today?"

"You have to deal with two of the same ones tonight in the ring."

"I'm looking forward to that." I stood up and started pacing. Randy knew that something else was bothering me.

"What else is bothering you, baby?" I stopped and looked at him. It took me a minute to answer.

"Tonight will be my last match. It is too stressful. I can't do it anymore, Randy." I started pacing again. Randy just let me pace.

"You don't think I am a quitter, do you?" He stood up and came over to me.

"No, Ally. I don't. I will support you in whatever you decide to do."

"What about everyone else?"

"It doesn't matter what they think. You have to do what is best for you. If that is not being a Diva anymore, so be it." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you for supporting me. I love you."

"You're welcome. I love you, too." We kissed. I laid my forehead on his chest. I sighed.

"I'm so tired. I'm tired of all the stress and drama. I have to step away." I looked back up into his eyes. Tears were falling down my cheeks. He gently wiped some away.

"I know you do, babe. I don't want you thinking about that right now. What I want you to do is lie down and take a nap." He led me to the couch and sat down. I laid down with my head on his lap. As I laid there, trying to relax, He ran his fingers through my hair. I relaxed enough to fall asleep. Randy stayed in the room and watched TV. Around 7:00 John, Ted, Paul, Cassie, Barbie, and Steph came into the room. I was still sleeping.

"How is she doing?" Ted wondered.

"Not very well. Tonight is her last match. She can't handle the stress anymore. This crap with Phil and Michelle has to stop before she ends up really going crazy." Randy replied, upset.

"Well, I'll be sorry to see her leave the Diva division, but I understand and so will dad." Steph remarked. "Phil is going to be suspended for 30 days after tonight. I know it isn't much but it should help some."

"I hate to see my little sister the way she is now. I know that not being a Diva right now is probably the best thing for her at this point. Maybe down the road she will be able to be a diva again." Paul stated.

"Maybe. You guys will have to help me keep an eye on Ally, especially when I'm in the ring. Just because she won't be in the ring anymore doesn't mean that she won't have problems." Randy stated.

"We will help in any way possible." John promised. They stayed in the room and continued talking. Randy woke me up at 8. I went to the Diva's locker room to get ready. Barbie was with me. When she came out of the bathroom, she looked at me and gasped.

"What? What is it?" I wondered.

"When your husband sees you he is going to go immediately into Viper mode." She replied.

"Why?"

"Haven't you even looked at your abdomen?"

"No." I looked down and saw bruises across my abdomen.

"Crap!" I exclaimed. "There is no way that I can keep this from Randy."

"No, there isn't. Let's go show him and get it over with. The sooner the better." We headed back to Randy's room. When we walked in Paul and Steph were gone, but John, Cassie, and Ted were still there. Randy was talking to John. He hadn't changed yet. Ted and Cassie were talking. When we walked in, Cassie looked up.

"What did you do, Ally?' She asked, looking at my bruises. The guys looked at me. I saw Randy's eyes lock onto my abdomen.

"I didn't do anything. Mason did it when he tried to carry me away." I replied. I watched Randy clench his jaw and close his eyes. I knew that he was trying to calm down. I sat down in a chair.

"I'm so glad that yours and Randy's match is first tonight. If it wasn't, I don't know if Randy could make it until the match to go after Phil." John said.

"I know. I just want it to be over in more ways than one." I stated. Randy got up to go get ready for our match. The others left the room. I took off my rings and put them in their jewelry box. When Randy came out he put his ring in the box. Then we headed down to gorilla. Vince was waiting to talk to me. He wasn't happy about me leaving the Divas but he knew why I was doing it. As it got closer to the time of our match, the more my blood started pumping. Five minutes before RAW went on the air, Hailee, came to give us a hug and kiss. Then she went back with Steph to her office. A minute before showtime Phil and Michelle walked up to us. It was hard to ignore them but we did. A few minutes after RAW went on air, Phil and Michelle went down to the ring. Randy and I shared a hug and kiss while the Universe booed Phil and Michelle. As my music started the Universe erupted in cheers and screams. I stopped at the bottom of the ramp when Randy's music started. The Universe cheered even more. When he got to me I smiled and we headed into the ring. We posed on the ropes as Phil and Michelle stood there. When we finished the match started with Randy and Phil. They wrestled for about seven minutes before Phil tagged in Michelle. Randy had beaten Phil up pretty good. Phil had also gotten his hits in against Randy. Randy tagged me in and Michelle and I went at it. I kept telling myself that this was my last match so I had to make it a good one. Michelle and I continued trading hits and kicks. I was finally able to give her a corkscrew moonsault and went for the pin. The ref counted to two before I felt a kick to my head. My head instantly started to hurt. I saw Randy attack Phil before I rolled away from Michelle. I was lying on my back. She came over and pinned me. No matter how much my head hurt there was no way that I was going to let the match end like that. I lifted my shoulder right before the three count. The Universe cheered. Michelle started kicking me. She eventually pulled me up by my hair. My head was spinning like crazy. She clotheslined me. I tried to fight back but it was hard. My head bounced off the mat causing more pain to shoot through my head. I laid on the mat waiting for Michelle to do something else. I opened my eyes and saw that she was celebrating before she climbed the turnbuckle. I knew I had to make my move then. I needed to end the match. I knew that Randy was taking care of Phil. I waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. As Michelle jumped off the top turnbuckle, I jumped up and gave her an RKO in mid-air. As the Universe cheered, I pinned Michelle and got the three count. Randy came back into the ring and helped me stand up. The ref raised our hands in victory. Randy helped me out of the ring and back to the back. My head was pounding like crazy. When we got back to the back everyone was there waiting.

"Are you okay, Ally?" Paul asked, concerned. I looked at him. My head started to spin so badly that I put my head in my hands and started to fall to my knees. Randy scooped me up.

"I'm taking her to get checked out." He said as he walked down the hall carrying me. My head spun with every step that he took. I closed my eyes. When we got to the medical room, Randy laid me on the bed. The medic checked me over and sent me to the hospital, just to make sure that nothing serious had happened. Randy took me to the hospital after he changed and found Steph to tell her what was going on. He asked her to watch Hailee. We finished at the hospital around 11:30. I had a concussion. The doctor had run a few tests, including a pregnancy test. Come to find out, the pregnancy test was positive. Randy and I were having another baby and I was hurting so badly that I couldn't even think about it. Randy helped me to bed when we got to the hotel room. I fell asleep while he took a shower. He was still very angry. After he finished he joined me in our bed. It took him a while to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING – JUNE 11<strong>

When I woke up at 9 Randy was in the bathroom getting ready to go. My head was still hurting. I had had a horrible night's sleep. I had awakened three times during the night. I got up from the bed and went to get a drink. I stood at the counter and drank it. I had a sharp pain shoot through my head. I closed my eyes and put my elbows on the counter and put my head in my hands. The pain would not go away. I started crying, which did not help. I turned to go sit down. When I turned around, Randy was coming toward me. He took one look at me and grabbed my hand. He led me to a chair.

"Sit down, babe." He said. I sat down on the chair and leaned my head back against it. He went and got me some Tylenol. He brought my water. He handed me the Tylenol and I took them.

"This is not the day to have this headache. We have to pack and then get on the jet and go to Denver." I stated.

"All you need to worry about is taking your shower. I will pack up everything." He replied.

"Okay. I don't feel like arguing with you. I do want to see Hailee, though. She probably saw what happened to me. I want her to see that I am okay."

"You'll see her in a little while. We have to be at the airport at 11."

"Okay. I better get in the shower then." I got up, found my clothes and went to take my shower. Randy packed our things and set them by the door. He had put the last bag by the door when I came out of the bathroom.

"I am going to take some of our things down to the rental. I will be back in a few minutes. Then I'll grab the rest of our stuff and we can go get something to eat before we head to the airport."

"Okay." He gave me a kiss and then left. A minute after he left the room there was a knock on the I opened it Hailee and Paul were standing there.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed, coming to me. I knelt down to her level and wrapped my arms around her. "Phil was mean to you. I don't like him." She said, looking at me.

"Yes, he was mean to me. But I am okay."

"Where's daddy?"

"Taking some of our things to the car. He will be back in a minute."

"Okay." She grabbed her doll from her things and went and sat on the couch to play. I went to stand back up. My head started spinning. I put my hand on the wall and stood there until the spinning stopped.

"This is exactly why I can't be a Diva anymore. I can't believe that Phil would do what he did last night. There was no reason for it. Oh, that's right. He doesn't need a reason. He thinks he can do whatever he wants to me. I'm tired of it. I just want him to leave me and my family alone." I said, upset.

"I know you do, Ally. Right now Hailee wants to spend time with you. I have to get back to Steph and the girls. I'll see you later." Paul said and left. I shut the door and joined Hailee on the couch. Randy came into the room a few minutes later.

"Daddy!" Hailee exclaimed when she saw him.

"Hi, princess." He said, scooping her up into his arms. "Are you ready to go? Let's go get something to eat before we go to the airport." He grabbed the rest of our luggage. I checked us out and then Hailee and I waited for Randy in the restaurant. It was 10. When Randy came to the restaurant we ate. After we ate, we headed to the airport. We checked our luggage and boarded the jet. The rest of our group was already on the jet. Everyone sat in their seats until the jet took off.

"Mommy, can I go play with Rory?" Hailee asked.

"Sure, baby." I replied. She went over to Aurora. Randy gave me a kiss and went to talk to John. I looked at a magazine. I found myself falling asleep looking at it. I put it away, grabbed a blanket, put my seat back, and went to sleep. I needed to get rid of my headache. Cassie walked by and noticed that I was sleeping. She sat down beside John.

"Ally is sleeping." She said.

"Good. She needs it. She didn't sleep well last night. She kept waking up because of the pain." Randy replied.

"I know that Phil is demented, but I never thought that he would go so far." John stated.

"If it weren't for the fact that my wife needed me, I would have killed Phil. He had no business kicking her the way he did." Randy stated, getting angry.

"After last night, I'm glad that Ally decided to leave the Diva division. She doesn't need this crap." Cassie said.

"Especially now. We found out last night that Ally is pregnant." Randy stated, quietly.

"Congratulations, man." John stated.

"Just keep it to yourself for right now. We will tell everyone else when Ally is feeling better."

"Okay." Cassie agreed. They continued talking. I woke up at 1:30. Hailee was still playing with Aurora and Randy was still talking to John and Cassie. I went to use the bathroom. On my way back to my seat, I stopped and sat on Randy's lap. I gave him a kiss.

"How are you feeling, baby?" He wondered.

"I'm feeling better. My headache is gone. I don't want to have a headache like that ever again." I answered.

"I hope you won't have to." Randy said, kissing my forehead. Just then Hailee and Aurora came up to me.

"Aunt Ally, will you play with us." Aurora asked. I smiled at her

"Of course I will. I'm going to get you I put my hands up like I was going to tickle them. They screamed and ran away from me. Randy, John, and Cassie watched and smiled as I chased after the girls. We sat down and played with dolls. After a few minutes Aurora went to see her mom and dad. Hailee stood up about a minute later. She came over to me and sat in my lap.

"I love you, momma." She said and hugged me. I hugged her back and said, "I love you, too, baby." I held her to me and tears started pooling in my eyes. I realized that no matter what Phil did to me, Hailee made me feel better. I loved Hailee with everything in me. I thought about the baby that was now growing inside of me. I was having another baby with the man that I loved more than anything in the world. I watched Hailee walk toward Barbie and Ted. Ted picked her up and set her on his lap. They started talking. I was still thinking about my expanding family when Randy sat beside me. He put his hand over my hand. I hadn't even realized I had put a hand on my stomach. I looked up into his eyes.

"I love you, Allyson. I am ecstatic that we are having another baby." He said, quietly. I put my free hand on his cheek.

"I love you, too, Randy. I couldn't be happier about having another baby with you." I leaned into him and we kissed.

"Shall we make an announcement?" He wondered.

"Yes." I replied. We stood up and went to stand in front of the others, The only ones on the jet were Paul, Steph, their kids, John, Cassie, JJ, Ted, Barbie, Randy, Hailee, I, Vince, and Linda.

"Ally and I have something to tell you." Randy said loud enough for everyone to hear. They turned to look at Randy and I.

"Go ahead, babe." Randy said.

"Well, as all of you know, last night I had to go to the hospital because of Phil. That whole experience was horrifying. But, something good did come out of the hospital visit. We found out that I am eight weeks pregnant." I smiled as Barbie, Steph, and Cass came running excitedly toward me. They hugged me. The guys shook Randy's hand. Linda hugged me and then Vince came up to hug me.

"Congratulations, Ally. I guess you leaving the Diva division came at the right time." He said.

"Yeah, it did. Thanks, Vince. For everything." I replied. He smiled and then went to Randy. Paul came over to me. He just looked at me.

"You're really happy. It has been a long time since I have seen you this happy." He said.

"I am happy, Paul. Thank you for introducing Randy and I all those years ago." I replied and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"It is just my fate that all the women in my life like Randy better than they like me. You do, Rory does, Murphy probably will one day. The only woman that doesn't is Steph."

"Who says I don't?" Steph said from beside him. I started laughing at the dumbstruck look on his face. Steph laughed, too. "I'm just kidding, Paul. I love you." She kissed him. We all continued talking. When we landed in Denver, the taxis took us to our hotel. Randy, Hailee, and I went to our room to have some family time. We talked to Hailee about the baby. After Randy and I put Hailee to bed, we spent some alone time together, then went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is it for Chapter 13. <strong>

**There are only a few chapters left to this story.**

**Please review to let me know what you think.**

**Until next time**

**Viper Cena Fan**


	15. Gone!

**ALLYSON, CASSIE, HAILEE, AND JJ ARE MINE!**

** I would like to send a special thanks to Jodie54 and VenomousAngel13 for reading and reviewing.**

**There are only a few more chapters left in this story.**

**Now on to Chapter 14.**

* * *

><p><strong>4 MONTHS LATER – OCTOBER 10th<strong>

Today was Hailee's fifth birthday. The WWE was in St. Louis, which worked out great for the party that Randy and I had planned for Hailee. It was now 12 p.m. and Randy was taking Hailee to the hotel, so she could spend time with Vince, Linda, Rory, Murphy, and JJ, while Randy and I decorated for the party. Vince and Linda would bring the kids when they came for the party. Randy was going to pick up Hailee's cake on his way home. Paul, Steph, John, Cassie, Ted, and Barbie were already at the house. They were going to help us get ready. We were in the house. I was fixing a snack while the others were sitting there talking. After I finished preparing my snack, I went and sat down next to Paul. He reached over and took an apple slice off of my plate. I slapped his hand away.

"Stop taking my food, Paul. I don't even let Randy do that and he is my husband." I said, moving my plate away from him.

"It's one apple slice, Ally." Paul responded.

"So. The baby needs it. We're always needing food." I put my hand on my protruding stomach.

"How are you doing, Ally?" Steph wondered.

"I'm doing good. Right now, I am great. Phil hasn't bothered me since my last night as a Diva and I am having another baby with my husband. I'm at a very happy place right now. In three months there will be another Orton in the world." I rubbed my stomach, lovingly.

"God help us all." Ted said. I glared at him as the others laughed.

"At least my child won't be a Dibiase." I looked at Barbie. "I feel so sorry for you, Barbie. I hope the baby looks like you, not Teddy. His face is ugly." Barbie was three months pregnant.

"Not all babies can be as cute as Randy Orton's babies." Barbie stated. We all laughed, as Ted glared at Barbie.

"I'm just kidding, Teddy. Your baby will be cute." I remarked. I finished eating my snack. I threw away my paper plate.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"Yes." Cassie said. They stood up.

"We have strict instructions not to let you climb the ladder." John stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go." I replied. We went outside and started working. We were working when Randy joined us at 12:45. At 1, I went over to the fold up tables and started to move one. I had moved it to where I wanted it, when Randy yelled across the yard.

"Allyson Marie Orton, what the hell do you think you are doing?" He said. I looked over at him.

"I'm moving the table." I replied.

"Well, knock it off. You shouldn't be doing that. We'll be there in a minute." Randy said. Steph and Cassie came and took the table from me. I went and did something else. I was getting tired, but I didn't let anyone know. Around 2:15, I was putting tablecloths on the tables. I had to sit down. My back and feet hurt, and I was exhausted. I really wanted to take a nap, but things still had to be done. The baby kicked. I rubbed my stomach and closed my eyes. About a minute later, I felt a hand cover mine on my stomach. I opened my eyes and looked into the blue eyes of my husband. He was kneeling down. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Why don't you go take a nap." He said. I smiled.

"I should have known that I couldn't hide how tired I am from you." I stated.

"You aren't able to hide most things from me. I know you very well." He stood up and pulled me up. We wrapped our arms around each other. I laid my head against his chest, and just let him hold me for a minute. I looked up at him.

"I love you, Randy."

"I love you, too, Ally." We kissed. "Now go take a nap. The rest of us will finish decorating."

"Okay." I went into the house and into our bedroom. I fell almost instantly asleep. The others continued decorating.

* * *

><p>I woke up at 4. The party started at 5. I changed into what I was going to wear to the party. I got a bottled water out of the refrigerator and then joined the others outside. They were sitting at a table, talking. The decorating was finished. I went up to Randy. I put my hands on his shoulders. He looked up.<p>

"Hey, baby." He said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of him. I sat on his lap.

"How was your nap?" He asked.

"It was great. Now I'm ready for our daughter's party. I can't believe that Hailee is five. It seems like I was just holding her in my arms for the first time." I replied.

"I know what you mean. Aurora is growing up so fast. Pretty soon Paul will be chasing away the boys that want to date her." Steph said.

"Damn straight. There will not be a boy worthy of my daughter." Paul stated.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter, big brother. When Aurora is old enough, she will fall in love and marry the man that is meant for her. Just like Hailee will, and there isn't anything that Randy can do about it, either." I stated.

"Like hell there isn't. I can RKO him." Randy remarked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Just like Paul could have given you a Pedigree when I fell in love with you." I said. Randy looked at Paul.

"You were going to do that?" Randy asked him.

"Yes, I was. Ally stopped me. She was in love with you. You made her happy and that is all that I ever wanted for my little sister." Paul replied.

"Thank you for sticking up for me against your brother, babe." Randy said to me.

"You're welcome. I loved you and I had to save you from my big old mean brother."

"Hey! I can still Pedigree him." Paul remarked. We all laughed.

"You better start the grill, baby. The party starts soon." I said to Randy. I gave him a kiss and stood up. He got up and went to the grill. I went into the house and put the meat on platters. Steph, Barbie, and Cassie came into the house and started getting the other food ready.

"Hailee's cake is so darn cute." Steph gushed.

"I know. Randy picked it out." I replied. It was shaped like a crown and was decorated with pink and purple frosting.

"Who knew that my cousin was capable of choosing such a great cake for Hailee." Cassie said.

"Well, Hailee is his princess. I hope that we have a boy this time. Even if we don't I will be happy." The doorbell rang. When I answered it, Shawn, Adam, Stephen, Cody, and Layla were standing there.

"Hey guys. Come on in. The presents go on the table outside. The guys are out there." I said. They all came in. The guys went outside and Layla helped with the food. More of the WWE employees showed up a few minutes late. It was 4:45 when I took the steaks out to Randy. He was down talking to Stephen. I started walking toward him when someone came up to me, picked me up, and started spinning me.

"Put me down Shawn, or one of three things is going to happen. Either I am going to throw up or I'm going to have my husband RKO you, or both." He stopped spinning me and put me down. I smiled at him and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back.

"How are you, kid?" He asked.

"I'm great. Life has been wonderful."

"I can't believe that there is going to be another Orton running around here soon. Isn't two enough?" I narrowed my eyes, and put my hands on my hips.

"Most of the time, yes. Sometimes one is more than enough." I said. I laughed.

"Allyson Marie Orton." Randy stated from behind me.

"Gotta go, Shawn." I walked away from them. I heard Randy and Shawn chuckling behind me. John was at the grill and the other girls had brought out all of the food. I had just started to step up onto the deck when Hailee came out the door. I smiled at her.

"Hi, mommy. How is the baby?" She asked.

"Hi, sweetie. The baby is good. There are some people here to see you." She looked and saw Shawn.

"Uncle Shawn!" She exclaimed. She ran to him with Aurora following behind her. Cassie came out of the house holding JJ. Vince and Linda were behind her.

"Hey, Ally." Linda said, hugging me.

"You look radiant." Vince added.

"I am very happy. Thanks for keeping Hailee."

"You're welcome." Linda said. They went to talk with the others. I sat down on the step. For some reason the baby was really kicking. I rubbed my stomach.

"Calm down in there,. You sure are a kicker. Just like your daddy." I watched people mingle with each other.

"Mommy, can I have a hot dog?" Hailee asked me a few minutes later.

"Sure, baby." I got up and helped her fix her plate. Everyone else started eating. At 6:15, we had cake and ice cream. At 7, Hailee opened her presents. From Randy and I she got a dollhouse. At 7:45, Hailee started getting tired. I took her in the house, after she said goodnight to everyone, and gave her a bath. I read her a story. She fell asleep halfway through it. I kissed her and left the room. I was heading back outside when the doorbell rang. I wondered who it could be. When I answered it, no one was there. I looked around and didn't see anyone. Just as I was about to shut the door, I saw a present on the floor. I picked it up and shut the door. The tag read, 'To: Baby Orton'. I opened the present. Inside was a rattle. There was a piece of paper under the rattle. I picked it up and read:

'Hey Allyson,I bet you didn't expect to hear from me again, did you? You thought I was gone from your life for good, didn't you? Sorry to let you down, babe. I am still here. I have missed you for the last four months. We have a lot of lost time to make up for. You are more beautiful than ever. I will see you soon. Always Yours, Phil'.

My heart was beating really fast. He was back! I carried the stuff outside onto the deck. I was shaking. John was up by the grill when I went outside. He turned to say something to me. He stopped when he noticed how pale I was. He went over to me.

"What's wrong Ally?" He asked. I was in a daze. "Ally?" He tried again. He touched me. As soon as he did, I started to fall to the floor of the deck. He caught me.

"Randy!" John called. Randy looked over and saw what was going on. He ran over to us.

"What is going on, John?" He asked.

"I don't know. It is like she is in a daze. I can't get her to say anything." Randy made me sit in a chair. The rest of our group had joined us. Everyone else had left while I was with Hailee. Steph and Paul's kids were with Vince and Linda. JJ was in his crib, in the nursery. Randy knelt in front of me.

"Ally, baby, talk to me. What happened?" He said, quietly. I was still staring.

"Ally, come on. Say something." He tried again. This time he touched my cheek. I blinked my eyes and looked into his.

"What is going on, baby?" I looked down at my hands and saw the rattle and note. I looked back up at Randy with tears streaming down my face.

"He's back." I said, brokenly, and handed Randy the note. I put my face in my hands and cried, while he stood up and read the note. After he read it, he walked off of the deck and I ran into the house. All the others read it. John, Paul, and Ted went to Randy and Cassie, Steph, and Barbie went to me. I was sitting on the couch with my face buried in my hands. Steph and Barbie sat next to me, while Cassie knelt in front of me. They stayed quiet and lent me their support.

"I should have known that it wasn't over. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I'm obviously not supposed to be happy. I'm meant to have a tormenter the rest of my life, I guess." I stated.

"Don't say that, Ally. No one is meant to be tormented. Phil is just sick and twisted." Cassie said.

"That is the understatement of the decade. I don't need this crap. I am six months pregnant, for crying out loud." I was getting aggravated.

"Which is why you need to calm down." Steph said.

"Calm down? How do you propose that I do that when I have some psychotic idiot still after me?" I stood up and started to walk away from them. I put my jacket on and started walking toward the front door. I had my purse, cell phone, and car keys.

"Where are you going, Ally?" Barbie asked. I turned to look back at them.

"For a drive. I can't be here right now. Please keep an eye on Hailee. I will be okay. I promise. I'm not going to do anything stupid." I walked out the door. Steph, Cassie, and Barbie went outside to the guys. They were talking.

"I want to get my hands on Phil and hurt him. I want him to leave Ally alone. She does not need the stress. I hate not knowing when he is to going to strike next. How can I keep my family safe?" Randy was pacing.

"We'll help you in any way that we can. Some of the other guys will help, too." Paul stated. The girls walked up behind them.

"How is Ally?" Ted wondered.

"She's okay. She isn't here right now." Barbie answered.

"What do you mean she's not here?" John wondered.

"She said that she had to get out of the house. So she went for a drive." Cassie stated.

"You let her get behind the wheel when she is upset?" Randy raised his voice.

"She said that she was okay and that she wouldn't do anything stupid." Steph remarked. Randy was about to reply when his cell phone alerted him that he had a text. He took it out of his pocket.

**I'm fine, babe. You can quit yelling at the girls now. I'll be home soon. I love you. **

He smiled as he sent me a text back.

"Ally knows me so well. According to her, I can stop yelling at you girls now." Everyone laughed. They started cleaning up the yard. Randy took Hailee's presents inside. He went back outside to help the others finish. It was almost 9:15 when they were done. When they went into the house, I was just walking through the front door. I hung up my jacket and put my purse on the table. I turned to the others. They were watching me.

"I'm fine, you guys. Really. I'm going to go take a shower." I walked toward the master bedroom.

"She is far from fine. I hate this. I don't know what to do for her." Randy said, frustrated.

"The only thing that you can do for her right now is to just be there when she needs you." Paul replied. They talked for a few more minutes. They were all surprised when they heard yelling.

"I hate you! I hate you! You're not getting me! I loathe you!" I yelled.

"Where is she?" Steph wondered.

"Sounds like she is downstairs in the weight room." Randy replied, taking off toward the basement door. The others followed behind him. He ran down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he saw me punching the punching bag and crying.

"I hate you!" I stated again. I punched the bag again.

"Ally, stop." Randy said from the bottom of the stairs. I kept hitting the bag. All of a sudden, a sharp pain went through my stomach.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, as I sank to my knees, holding my stomach. Randy ran over to me. He knelt down.

"Allyson, you need to calm down. If you don't, something will happen to the baby." He said. I was sobbing, uncontrollably and still holding my stomach.

"It hurts, Randy." I said trying to calm down.

"I think I should take you to the hospital." I had calmed down a little, so the pains weren't so sharp.

"I don't need to go. As I calm down, the pain subsides. I just thought it was over. I should have known better. I am stupid for thinking that it was."

"Stop it, Ally. You're not stupid." Paul stated. I looked up at him.

"What am I going to do? How can I not be stressed in this situation? I don't know what to do." I said, starting to cry again.

"First off, you're going to calm down. Then you're going to try not to worry about it. The guys and I are going to do everything in our power to keep Phil away from you. We're even going to talk to some of the other Superstars. Everything will be okay." Randy stated. He was rubbing his hand up and down my back. I started coughing. After I finished, I laid my head on Randy's shoulder. I closed my eyes.

"I don't feel so good." I said.

"Let's get you upstairs, where you can take a bath and relax." Randy stated. He helped me up and everyone went upstairs. I said goodnight to the others and went into the master bathroom. Randy went into the bathroom and started putting water in the tub. I undressed and got into the tub, While I was taking a bath, Randy went throughout the house making sure that the doors were locked. He had changed into his pajamas by the time I came out of the bathroom. I smiled at him.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes." I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his around me.

"I love you so much, Randy."

"I love you, too, Ally." We kissed. We got into our bed. He turned on the TV while I snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight, baby." I said.

"Goodnight." He replied. He ran his hand through my hair as he watched TV. I was asleep 10 minutes later. He went to sleep around 11:30.

* * *

><p><strong>2 MONTHS LATER - SATURDAY, DECEMBER 15th <strong>

I was now eight months pregnant. I couldn't wait until the baby was born. Right now it was 9 a.m. And everyone was at the arena. We were in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Hailee and I were walking down the hall, heading toward Randy's dressing room. All the wrestlers were in a meeting with Vince. When we got to Randy's room, I had Hailee sit on the couch while I went to the bathroom. I was in there for about five minutes. When I went back out I noticed that Hailee was gone.

"Hailz, where are you?" I looked around the room for her. She wasn't there. I got a bad feeling. I went out the door. I looked down the hall. I didn't see her. I called for her. She didn't come. I knocked on John's dressing room door. Cassie answered.

"I can't find Hailee. Is she here? Have you seen her?"

"No. Where did you last see her?"

"In Randy's room. I had gone to the bathroom and when I went back out, she was gone. Where is she, Cass?"

"I don't know. I will help you look for her." We both started looking. We looked for about 15 minutes, with no luck. When we met back up we decided to go tell the guys. We walked to where the meeting was. Vince had just finished the meeting. Everyone was standing up to leave. I found Randy.

"Randy!" I exclaimed. He turned to me.

""What is it, Ally? What is wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Hailee is missing. Cassie and I looked for her and we can't find her." I grabbed onto his shirt.  
>"Maybe she's hiding. You know how she loves to play hide and seek."<p>

"She knows to come out when I tell her to. Where is she, Randy? Where is our daughter?"

"We will find her." He called the others over and told them what was going on. We all started looking for her. We had been looking for about 20 minutes when I got a text on my phone.

**Looking for someone?** There was a picture of Hailee. Then another message. **You know what to do to get her back.**

"NO!" I screamed and sank down to my knees. The group came running. I was crying uncontrollably.

"What is wrong, Ally?" Paul asked. I handed Randy my phone.

"He has her! He has our daughter!"

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for this chapter.<strong>

**You can probably guess who has Hailee. But there will be something thrown in the next chapter that you probably won't expect.**

**There are only two chapters left of this story. But I do have an idea for another story rolling around in my head.**

**Please review.**

**Until next time.**


	16. Room 255

**ONLY ALLYSON, HAILEE, CASSIE, AND JJ ARE MINE!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Jodie54, smash07, **

**ladyangel1981, VenomousAngel13, and **

**swimprincess47 for reading and reviewing.**

**I really appreciate your comments.**

**This chapter continues where Chapter 14 leaves off.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Randy saw the picture he took off to find Vince. Ted, Paul, and John went with him.<p>

"Come on, Ally. Let's get you to Randy's room." Steph said. Steph, Cassie, and Barbie helped me up and into Randy's room. I sat on the couch.

"I knew that this was going to happen. Why did I have to go to the bathroom? If I wouldn't have, Hailee would be here now."

"This is not your fault, Ally. Phil would have gotten Hailee some other way. We will find her." Cassie said.

"Where is she? Where does he have Hailee? I want my daughter back." I started crying again.

"You have to calm down, Ally. I know that it is hard right now but the baby needs you, too." Barbie stated.

"I have to go for a walk." I said. They went with me. I couldn't help but look for Hailee. We went around a corner and ran into Michelle. She stopped in front of me.

"What do you want, Michelle?" I said, angrily. She smirked.

"I wonder what people would say when they found out that goody two shoes Allyson Orton lost her five-year old daughter." She taunted. She laughed as the girls held me back from going after her. She walked away, still laughing.

"I can't stand her. I really want to beat her face in." I seethed.

"She'll be taken care of." Steph promised. We continued walking. We ran into the guys. They were talking to the police. I gave the police my statement. They told us to go back to the hotel and they would call with any new information. Randy was not happy about this. He wanted to look for Hailee himself, but the police wouldn't let him. It was noon before we got back to the hotel. We went to the restaurant to eat.

"I cant eat anything." I stated.

"You're going to eat something. You need it and the baby needs it." Randy said. I had a bowl of soup. After everyone ate, we all went to mine and Randy's room. I kept hoping that we would hear something about Hailee. Randy and I went to bed that night not knowing where our daughter was.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY; SUNDAY, DECEMBER 16<strong>

It was 1 p.m. We hadn't heard anything new about Hailee. Randy and I hadn't slept very well the night before. I had been trying to come up with a way to get Hailee back from Phil. I had finally figured out a plan. I went out to the living room area of mine and Randy's hotel room. Paul, Steph, John, Cassie, Ted, and Barbie had been with us all day. Randy was going out of his mind trying to figure out where Hailee was. I stopped in front of them.

"I have an idea on how to get Hailee back from Phil, but you have to promise to hear me out." I said, looking at Randy. I knew that he probably wasn't going to like my idea but I had to do something to get our daughter back.

"What is your idea, Ally?" Steph wondered.

"To pretend to be in love with Phil. I will play to his deepest desire, which is having me and hurting Randy. If I pretend to be so in love with him, he will tell me where Hailee is and I will get her back." I responded.

"Have you lost your mind, Ally?" Paul wondered.

"No. It is the only way that I can think of to get Hailee back." I replied.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Hailee is gone and you are asking me to give up the rest of my family. That is absolutely out of the question. You will promise me, Allyson, right here and now, that you won't go through with this. Where there is a will there is a way. We will get Hailee back." Randy said, getting upset.

"I am not going to make a promise to you that I know I won't keep." I answered. The others left so that Randy and I had privacy.

"So you obviously don't care that you are putting my wife and unborn child at risk." Randy was starting to get angry.

"We'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to us, and I will get Hailee back."

"You haven't really thought this thing through. I know Phil much better than you do. I have worked with him throughout most of his career. He is dangerous, if not deadly, when provoked. Now tell me again if you really want to go there."

"You don't have to tell me that Phil is dangerous. I already know that." When I looked into his eyes, I knew that he was way beyond angry.

"If you are going to go ahead with this stupid idea, you obviously don't care about this family. If you don't care, why should I?" He stepped around me and headed toward the door.

"I do care about this family." I denied.

"Prove it." He said before walking out the door and slamming it behind him. I flinched as the door slammed. I started crying.

"I do care about my family. I just want Hailee back. I want my daughter." I sank down to my knees and sobbed into my hands. Randy heard me but continued walking away from the room. He went down to the hotel gym and started punching the punching bag. He was down there for about 15 minutes before John and Paul showed up.

"Hey, Randal. What's up?" John asked, trying to lighten the mood. Randy just kept on punching the punching bag while saying, "shut it, Cena. I'm not in the mood." After a few more punches, he turned to them.

"Why doesn't she ever listen to me? She knows I'm right in this situation, but yet she insists on doing this nauseating plan of hers. She must enjoy the pain this is causing me because otherwise she wouldn't do it. I've already lost my Hailz. Now she is putting me in a position to lose another one of my children and herself as well. I can't take it!" He sat down on a bench. John and Paul joined him.

"I'm sure that I speak for both John and I when I say that we would do the same thing if we were in your shoes." Paul stated, John agreeing with him. Ted walked into the gym at that point. They continued talking.

* * *

><p><strong>RANDY'S and MY ROOM<strong>

I was now sitting on the couch. I was still crying. There was a knock on the door. I didn't answer it. I was too tired to move. A minute later Steph, Cassie, and Barbie joined me.

"How are you doing, Ally?" Cassie wondered.

"Not very well. Randy is angry with me."

"We know. We agree with Randy on this, Ally. You are eight months pregnant. You have to think about the baby and yourself. Randy is terrified that he will lose all of you." Steph stated.

"I know he is. I just want Hailee to be here with us."

"Everything possible is being done to find her. Phil doesn't want her to be found, so he has hidden her really well. Phil won't hurt her as long as he thinks there is a possibility that you will go to him." Barbie said.

"I hope he doesn't hurt her. I do know one thing for sure. When we do get Hailee back, Randy will be going after Phil and he won't stop until Phil is seriously hurt. I would be surprised if Phil even walks away from the beating alive." I said.

"You know my cousin so well." Cassie remarked.

"We are married. I love him." I started crying again. "I thought that when Randy and I were divorced was the worst time of my life. Boy was I wrong. This is by far the worst. Not only is Hailee missing, Randy is so angry that I know he won't talk to me for a long time. My life has gotten so out of control. I am exhausted. I'm emotionally, physically, and mentally drained. I can't even move from this couch because I am so tired." I had become hysterical. I gasped as a sharp pain went through my abdomen.

"What is wrong, Ally?" Barbie asked.

"I just had a sharp pain go through my stomach."

"Calm down, Ally. You are becoming too stressed." Cassie said.

"Why don't you get into some comfortable clothes and crawl into bed. You need to get some sleep." Steph said.

"Sounds good. But what about Hailee?"

"We will let you know if something changes." Cassie replied. They helped me to my room. I left the door open and changed into sweats and a shirt. I crawled into the bed. I still felt some twinges in my abdomen. I was so exhausted. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. Out in the living room, Steph had called Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>DOWN IN THE GYM<strong>

The guys had still been talking when Paul's cellphone rang. He talked to Steph for a few minutes.

"The girls just put Ally to bed." Paul stated, after he hung up. "As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out."

"I wonder if the girls were able to talk some sense into her." Ted remarked.

"I don't know. All Steph told me was that they put her to bed. I don't know what else went on." Paul replied. Randy stood up.

"I'm fine guys. We should get going. We have a busy day tomorrow with autograph sessions, rehearsals, and RAW. By the way, Cena, watch yourself while we're in the ring. I may have to RKO you." The rest of the guys stood up and they all left the gym.

"Yeah, right." John scoffed. "You better watch out for the AA. By the sounds of it, you need an attitude adjustment." They laughed as they got on the elevator and went up to our floor. Randy unlocked our room door. When they walked into the room Steph, Cassie, and Barbie were quietly talking.

"Thanks, girls, for being with Ally while I was blowing off steam." Randy said.

"It was no problem. We had a chance to talk to her. We told her how we felt about the situation. She's exhausted, Randy." Cassie stated.

"I know. I will stay out here and watch TV. If she needs me, I will be here."

"Just don't let her get too upset. She had some more pain in her abdomen." Steph said.

"Oh, great. That is just what we need. I will keep her as calm as possible.

"Okay. Call if you need anything. It is time for us to get out of here. Some of us have to work tomorrow." Steph remarked.

"Slave driver. You should have mercy on us, Steph. We are your friends, you know." John stated. Paul scoffed.

"Like that is going to happen. I am her husband and she doesn't have mercy on me." He said. They laughed as Steph glared at Paul. Before anyone else could say anything, I came out of the bedroom and ran into the bathroom. They could hear me getting sick.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Randy said before he went into the bathroom. The others left. When he went into the bathroom, I was kneeling on the floor and had my head over the toilet. He held my hair back as he knelt, on one knee, behind me, After I finished, I leaned back against his knee and caught my breath. After I caught my breath, I stood back up. He stood behind me. I went to get a washcloth to wash my face.

"Let me do it, Ally." He said. I leaned back against the counter. He wet the washcloth with cool water and then he ran it over my face. When he finished, I brushed my teeth and then walked out to sit on the couch. Randy went and got me a glass of water. He came back to the couch and handed me the water.

"Thank you." I said, taking it from him. He sat down beside me. I drank some of the water, then put the glass on the table in front of me. I was sitting on the edge if the cushion. I put my hands in my lap and looked at them

"I'm sorry, Randy." I said, quietly.

"I'm sorry, too. At the time I was being gruff, I felt as if that was the only way to get through to you. I can't handle this, Ally. I can't handle the possibility of losing my entire family. Do you know what my worst fear is? My worst fear is knowing that I am going to get Hailee back, but I am going to lose my wife and unborn child. How am I supposed to be a good father to Hailee without my life partner beside me?" I looked up and over at him as he turned his head away from me. I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"You aren't going to lose me or the baby, Randy. I am not going to go through with my plan. I don't even know why I brought it up in the first place. I knew that you weren't going to like it." I said, honestly. I turned on the couch so now I had my right leg up and I was facing Randy's side profile. He looked at me and reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you for thinking it through. I love you, Allyson."

"I love you, too, Randy." He pulled me to him and gave me a kiss.

"I wish that we knew where Hailee was so we could bring her home. I never thought that I would ever hate someone but I hate Phil. He has our daughter, Randy. He has our little girl!" I exclaimed, starting to cry. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and I buried my head in his chest.

"I know, baby. He has our baby, but we will get her back." He had tears falling down his cheeks and they were going into my hair. We held onto each other and cried. I started feeling twinges in my abdomen again. I grabbed my stomach and pulled away from Randy.

"What is it, Ally?"

"Another sharp pain."

"Baby, you need to relax. We're going to find Hailee. Right now you need to think about the baby inside of you." He said, soothingly. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I yawned.

"I'm so tired. I can't even think straight."

"You can go to sleep after you have something to eat. I know that you haven't eaten all day." He ordered some room service. After we ate, we both crawled into bed. I fell right to sleep in his arms. He was awake for a while longer before he fell asleep. He had a dream about Hailee and woke up. He got out of bed without waking me and went down to the gym.

* * *

><p>I was still sleeping at 6 p.m. when my cell phone started ringing.<p>

"Hello." I answered , groggily.

"Momma." Hailee said. I instantly sat up.

"Hailz, is that you?"

"Yes. I love you, mommy."

"Can you tell me where you are? Where is Phil holding you, sweetie?"

"You know how to find that out, Allyson." Phil said. I instantly got angry.

"Don't you dare hurt her." I seethed.

"Now why would I hurt her? You know what to do to get her back." He hung up. I got up and went looking for Randy. He wasn't in the room so I figured that he was down in the gym. I called the police detective and told him what had happened before I left the room. When I started walking down the hall, the girls came out of Steph's room.

"Have you seen Randy?" I asked them.

"He is in my room." Cassie said. We went into her room. Randy was sitting on the couch next to John. The guys looked over at us.

"I just talked to Hailee." I said. Randy stood up and came over to me.

"What do you mean you just talked to Hailee? Where is she?" Randy wondered.

"Phil still has her. I was woken from my nap by my cellphone ringing. When I answered it, Hailee was on the other end. I tried to get her to tell me something, but before she could Phil got on the phone. He told me that I know how to get her back. I don't want to do that. I don't want to leave you, Randy. How do we get our daughter back without me leaving you?" Randy pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"We will get Hailee back and you won't have to leave me." He said. I stayed in his arms for a couple more minutes.

"I have to go for a walk. I need to get out of here for a while." I said, pulling away from him.

"Okay, but I want someone to go with you." Randy replied.

"I'll go." Cassie said, before I could protest. Barbie decided to go, too. We kissed our husbands and left the room. We walked down the hall.

"I feel so helpless. I feel like I am not doing anything to find Hailee. If I weren't eight months pregnant I would be looking for her right now."

"We know that you would be. The police are doing all that they can." Cassie said.

"Phil can't be far. He and Michelle have a tag team match against Stephen and Layla tomorrow night. He is hiding Hailee right under our noses. I know it."

"She will come back to you and Randy." Barbie stated. We continued walking down the hall. As we started to go around a corner, we heard people talking. I noticed the voices. One was Michelle and the other was David Otunga. I stopped Cassie and Barbie. We stood out of sight and listened to them. I pushed a button on my phone to record them, just in case.

"I don't work for you, Michelle. I work for Phil. He wants us to wait until later to go after Randy. He says that Allyson will come to him." David said.

"And I say the way to get her is to get Randy first. She would do anything to save him. I don't think that Phil would like the way that you are treating me. I am his wife, after all." Cassie, Barbie, and I were surprised at this new information given by Michelle.

"I am just following his orders." David defended.

"Well, I am going to have a talk with my husband. Where is he?" Michelle demanded to know.

"He is with Hailee, in Room 255." David replied. I looked around the corner and saw David and Michelle head toward the elevator.

"We have to tell the others." I said. I called the police detective on the way back. We hurried back to John and Cassie's room. Cassie opened the door.

"Hailee is in Room 255. The police are on their way." I said as we walked into the room. The guys started out the door.

"Stay here, Allyson. I will bring our daughter back." Randy said as he ran out the door.

"I don't want to stay here." I remarked.

"You need to, Ally. The police and the guys will get Hailee. They don't need to worry about you, too." Steph said. I grabbed a water out of the refrigerator. I sat down at the table and took a drink. I sat there for 20 minutes before I got frustrated.

"I want this whole thing to be over. I want Phil and Michelle to go to prison. When they do, I won't have to worry about them messing with my family anymore." I stated.

"Why would Michelle go to prison?" Steph wondered.

"We didn't tell you, did we?" Barbie said.

"Tell me what?" Steph asked.

"Michelle and Phil are married. She has been in on this the whole time." Cassie replied.

"Now I understand why she always got so upset when things happened to Phil. I don't know how they kept the fact that they are married quiet." Steph stated.

"I am just glad that we happened to almost run into David and Michelle. I am getting my daughter back. I wish they would hurry up." I said. Just then the door opened. Randy came in with Hailee in his arms. I stood up as I saw her.

"Mommy!" Hailee exclaimed. Randy put her down. I knelt on my knees as she ran to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me. Tears were running down my cheeks.

"I love you, Hailee." I said after I pulled away from her. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, mommy."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was scared and I missed you and daddy."

"We missed you, too, sweetie." I looked at Randy as he stepped up to us.

"Ally, the police need to talk to you, Cassie, and Barbie." He said.

"Okay. Hailee, go with Aunt Steph. I will be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, momma." She went to Steph. Randy helped me up and then we went to talk to the officers. I took my phone with me. It was around 8 when the police officers left and we went back inside John and Cassie's room. Hailee was sitting on Steph's lap, talking to her.

"We played games and I had ice cream."

"So, Phil didn't hurt you?" Steph asked.

"No, but he wouldn't let me see mommy and daddy. Why wouldn't he let me see them, Auntie Steph? I missed them." Hailee's voice cracked with emotion.

"I don't know, sweetie." Steph pulled her into a hug. Steph looked over at me. I had tears running down my cheeks. I turned around and walked back out of the room, before Hailee could see how upset I was. I stepped away from the door and leaned back against the wall. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall down my cheeks. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me forward. I cried into Randy's chest.

"It is finally over, Randy. Hailee is back with us and Phil and Michelle are going to prison. I can't believe that it is finally over. After all this time, it's over." I said.

"Yeah, it is and Hailee is fine. What about you? Are you and the baby okay?" He asked, concerned.

"We are fine. But I am hungry."

"Let's get Hailee and go to our room."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too, Ally." We kissed and went back into the room. Randy picked up Hailee and we said goodnight to the others and left. When we got back to the room, I gave Hailee a bath while Randy ordered room service. After Hailee was finished with her bath, I put her to bed. She was so tired. She wanted Randy to read to her. I kissed her goodnight and took a shower while Randy read to Hailee. When I came out of the bathroom Randy was sitting on the couch.

"She sleeping?" I wondered.

"Yeah. I am going to take a shower. The food should be here soon."

"Okay." I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I was watching 'The Marine 2' when there was a knock on the door. When I opened it, our food was there. The waiter brought it in. I signed for it and he left. I was so hungry that I didn't wait for Randy before I ate.

"You couldn't wait for me?" He joked when he came out of the bathroom.

"Nope. I was too hungry. The food is good." I replied. He sat down and ate. It was a little after 9 by the time we were finished. We decided to watch a movie. I laid on the couch with a blanket, and my head on Randy's lap. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew Randy was waking me up.

"Come on, baby. Let's go to bed." He said. He helped me to our bed.

"I love you, Randy." I said, sleepily, as I laid my head on his arm.

"I love you, too, baby." We kissed and then he turned out the light. We had a full night's sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is it for Chapter 15.<strong>

**Hailee was returned safely and Phil and Michelle, his wife, [Did you see that coming? :)], are in prison.**

**The next chapter is the last chapter for this story. I can't believe it. Never fear. There is another story in the works.**

**Until next time,**

**Viper Cena Fan**


	17. The End

**ONLY ALLYSON, HAILEE, CASSIE, AND JJ ARE MINE!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO BeautifulCataleya, Jodie54, **

**and bigtimejoslyn for reading and reviewing or favoriting.**

**Final Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, December 31st – After RAW<strong>

It was 11:30 p.m. We were headed to John and Cassie's Miami house for a New Year's Eve party. Monday Night RAW had been great, as usual. Randy's opponent for the night had been Alberto Del Rio. Unfortunately, Alberto didn't have a chance. Randy had been angrier than I had ever seen him. Randy took his anger out on Alberto. He didn't get the chance to take out all of his aggression on Phil, because of Phil being in prison. Phil had been sentenced to at least 10 years. Michelle and David had also gone to prison. It was great to be able to do things without having to constantly look over my shoulder. Hailee was safe and the new baby would be safe.

Speaking of the new baby, I was so ready to have it. I loved being pregnant, but I couldn't get comfortable anymore. I was sitting next to Cassie in the backseat of Randy's and my rental. The kids were with Vince and Linda. Randy pulled into the driveway at 11:45. We got out of the car. We all went toward the house. I was walking slowly.

"You okay, baby?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I just have to walk slower. Sorry for holding you up." I replied.

"You're not holding me up. It is okay to walk slower. You are almost nine months pregnant."

"Don't I know it." We had gotten up onto the porch. John was unlocking the door.

"Cassie, do you need my help to get things around?" I asked her.

"No. All that really needs to be done is putting the food out. I want you to relax. I know that you haven't been doing very well today." She answered.

"You're right. I need to sit down. My back is hurting." We went into the house. Randy helped me to the chair. I put my feet up and turned on the TV to watch the ball drop. Everyone from our group watched the ball drop. Then Steph, Cassie, Layla, and Barbie went to set out the food. Randy, John, Ted, Cody, and Paul talked amongst themselves. I sat in the chair and listened to them talking. The baby was kicking me. I rubbed my swollen abdomen. It was soothing. I found myself relaxing and falling asleep. About five minutes after I fell asleep, Paul looked over at me.

"Ally is sleeping." He stated. The other guys looked at me.

"She hasn't been sleeping well. She can't get comfortable anymore." Randy stated.

"She will be having the baby soon." Steph stated as the girls came into the living room.

"I can't believe that there will be another Orton running around." Cassie stated, sitting on John's lap.

"It's better than another Cena." I said from the chair. The others looked at me. I smiled at them and they laughed.

"All the food has been put out." Cassie said, after we were done laughing. Everyone but Randy went to get their food. He came over to me. He looked down at me.

"I thought that you were sleeping."

"I was. But then the baby kicked again." said, tiredly.

"Try to relax." He said, leaning down to kiss me. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, thank you." I replied, closing my eyes. He smiled and kissed my forehead. He went to get food while I fell asleep again. I woke up at 1 a.m. to use the bathroom. As I was washing my hands I had a contraction. I breathed through it. After it passed, I finished washing my hands and then went out to join the others. I looked to see what time it was. I sat on the couch between Randy and Paul. Cassie and John were playing on the Playstation 3. They were playing WWE '12. I grabbed Randy's hand as we watched John and Cassie play. Ten minutes had passes before I felt another contraction. This time it was more intense than the last one. I squeezed Randy's hand as I concentrated on breathing through the contraction.

"Dang, Allyson. Are you trying to break my hand?" Randy stated. I didn't answer him. I just continued squeezing his hand.

"What is going on, Ally?" He wondered, concerned. The others looked at me. Cassie could see my face better than the others.

"Randy, I think Ally is in labor." She stated. My contraction had eased. I leaned back and caught my breath.

"Are you having contractions?" Randy asked.

"Yes. They are about 10 minutes apart. I think we should head to the hospital." I answered. Paul helped Randy load me into our car and Randy drove away. Cassie was going to bring my bag to the hospital. They cleaned up and everyone headed to the hospital. By the time they got there, I had been admitted and taken to my room.

Alexander Michael Orton was born at 5:30a.m. He weighed 7 pounds 14 ounces and was 19 and a half inches long. Steph called Vince and Linda to let them know what had happened. I was sleeping when everyone but Randy left to go back to the Cena house.

* * *

><p>I was woken up at 8:30 by the nurse. She brought Alexander to me. He was hungry. I saw Randy sleeping on the couch. I fed Alex and then burped him. He had fallen asleep. I held him and just watched him sleep. Randy came over to the bed. He gave me a kiss and then kissed Alex's head.<p>

"He is perfect." He said.

"Yeah, he is. I love you, Randy."

"I love you, too, baby. Why don't you get some sleep. Everyone will be here soon, including our daughter. She has a new brother to meet."

"She has been wanting to meet the baby since she found out I was pregnant." I smiled. He smiled back. I gave Alex a kiss. Randy took him and put him in the bassinet. I fell asleep and Randy went to get something to eat.

* * *

><p>When I woke up again, at 11, Paul, Steph, John, Cassie, Ted, and Barbie were in my room. Paul was holding Alex.<p>

"He is beautiful, sis." Paul stated, smiling.

"Thanks. I bet that you didn't expect such a handsome child to come from Randy, did you?" I teased.

"No, I didn't." Paul replied and laughed. The rest of us joined in. The door opened and Vince, Linda, and Hailee came into the room.

"Mommy!" Hailee exclaimed. Randy picked her up and put her on my bed.

"Hey, sweetie." I said, giving her a kiss.

"Where is my brother? I want to see him." Hailee said. Randy took Alex from Paul and showed him to Hailee.

"Hailee, meet your brother Alexander. Alexander, this is your big sister, Hailee." Hailee leaned over and kissed Alex on the forehead.

"I love you, Alex." She said. "I am going to help momma and daddy take care of you. That is what big sisters do." My eyes met Randy's and we smiled. I couldn't believe that just nine months ago, Randy and I were divorced. Who knew that Randy and I would find our way back to each other and that we would have another child, before the year had passed. As I watched Randy hold Alex and talk to Hailee, I couldn't help but remember those times that I had asked myself why I could never stop loving Randy. The answer to that was simple. Randy is my one true love. He is my everything. My life means absolutely nothing without him in it. I am very happy that I never stopped loving Randal Keith Orton!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is it for this story. Don't worry. I have already started on the next story. I will have the first chapter up soon.<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who read this. I really appreciate your support.**

**Until next time**

**Viper Cena Fan**


End file.
